Sand der Zeit
by Mirenithil
Summary: Nach einem Angriff Dunkler Jedi stoßen Luke Skywalker und Corran Horn auf eine Anomalie in der Macht – und plötzlich ist der Alte Jedi Orden kein unerreichbares Mysterium mehr... AU, Zeitreise
1. Stille vor dem Donner

**Titel****: Sand der Zeit**

**Autor****: Mirenithil/Lily**

**Rating****: ab 12**

**Genre****: Drama, Allgemeines**

**Warnungen****: Alternate Universe**

**Feedback****: Wird geknuddelt und mit Butterkeksen versorgt.**

**Sonstiges****: Der Titel und Teile der Geschichte wurden von Edguys „Sands of Time" inspiriert.**

**Disclaimer****: Star Wars ist eine eingetragene Marke von Lucasfilm Ltd. Charaktere, Namen usw, die mit Star Wars zu tun haben, unterliegen dem Copyright von Lucasfilm, LucasArts und anderen Rechtsinhabern. Diese Geschichte wurde aus Spaß geschrieben und ich verfolge keine finanziellen Absichten damit.**

**Titelbild****: Werft einen Blick auf meine Homepage; ihr findet es in der Galerie unter Titelbilder/Sand der Zeit.**

* * *

_**Nach einem Angriff Dunkler Jedi stoßen Luke Skywalker und Corran Horn auf eine Anomalie der Macht – und plötzlich ist der Alte Jedi Orden kein unerreichbares Mysterium mehr…**_

****

* * *

****

„_**Sand der Zeit"**_

**Der erste Monat**

Kapitel 1: Stille vor dem Donner

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Ratsgemächer_

Coruscant am frühen Morgen.

Jacen Solo sah sich aufmerksam um und studierte die Mienen der sechs anderen Jedi-Meister, die sich zur Zeit mit ihm in der Ratskammer des Jedi-Tempels aufhielten, alle tief in Gedanken und Meditation versunken. Er hatte mit den Jahren gelernt, selbst im scheinbar ausdruckslosesten Gesicht zu lesen und brauchte die Macht nicht, um zu erahnen, dass diese Ratssitzung noch sehr, sehr lange dauern würde. Ein Seufzen unterdrückend lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss letztendlich doch die Augen.

/Hoffst du, deine Langeweile mit Meditation überbrücken zu können/ erklang eine amüsierte Stimme in seinem Kopf, noch ehe er an Meditation denken konnte. Jacen zuckte innerlich zusammen, sah aus den Augenwinkeln vorsichtig nach links, zu der Gestalt, die dort saß, und er wusste nicht genau, was er von der Frage halten sollte.

/Ich langweile mich nicht, Meister/ sandte er schließlich zurück. /Ich bin... nur bereits zu einer Entscheidung gelangt und des Wartens müde./

/Natürlich langweilst du dich/ kam die heitere Antwort. /Aber pure Langeweile ist keine gute Voraussetzung für die Erforschung der Macht, Jacen. Geduld./

Obgleich die Stimme nicht mahnend klang, senkte der Angesprochene leicht den Kopf, bemerkte noch, wie ihn von links zwei eisblaue, durchdringende Augen musterten, in denen es belustigt funkelte.

/Natürlich, Sir/ erwiderte Jacen.

/Oh, so natürlich ist das nicht, mein hochgeschätzter Neffe, so natürlich ist es nicht. Glaube nicht, ich hätte meine ersten Jahre als Jedi vergessen. Von der Zeit davor ganz zu Schweigen./

Jacen unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

/Aber/ fuhr die Stimme um eine Spur ernster fort /dennoch sollte Geduld kein Problem für dich sein, Jacen, du bist ein Jedi-Meister. Ratsmeister sogar./

/Natürlich, Sir/ wiederholte er und schloss erneut die Augen /Ich habe Geduld gelernt. Doch seit einigen Tagen finde ich kaum noch Ruhe in der Macht... es ist keine Störung, aber... ein Aufmerken, vielleicht, wie die Stille vor dem Donner./

Durch das Band, das ihn mit seinem Onkel verband, fühlte er dessen Zustimmung.

/Ich habe es auch bemerkt/ folgten nachdenkliche Worte.

Jacen atmete still auf.

/Ich fürchtete bereits, ich bilde mir etwas ein/ bekannte er erleichtert.

/Jacen, nur weil ich eine Veränderung in der Macht nicht so wahrnehme wie du, muss dies noch lange nicht bedeuten, dass es keine Veränderung gibt./

/Ich wollte Euch spätestens nach dieser Sitzung davon berichten; es erspart jedoch Erklärungen, dass Ihr es auch spürt, Meister. Ich habe bereits darüber meditiert, bin aber zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen/ erklärte er rasch.

/Zu einem Ergebnis bin auch ich nicht gekommen, wohl aber zu einer Ahnung. Doch ehe du fragst – sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich werde dir vorläufig noch nicht davon erzähle. Ich muss noch einige Nachforschungen anstellen. Falls du jedoch etwas Neues erfahren solltest, gib mir sofort Bescheid/ wurde er angewiesen.

/Wie Ihr meint./

Jacen spürte, wie sein Onkel das Thema mental beiseite schob und sich wieder auf die Ratssitzung konzentrierte. Die Meister meditierten bereits seit Stunden, es war Zeit, zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen.

„Die Situation erfordert wohl überlegtes Handeln", erklang Meister Skywalkers Stimme in das Schweigen hinein. Die Jedi merkten auf, bewegten sich kurz auf ihren Stühlen, ehe wieder absolute Stille einkehrte. Die Macht pulsierte immer noch stark im Raum, nahm jedoch mehr und mehr ab, als auch der letzte Meister aus seiner Meditation zurückkehrte.

„Unsere Entscheidung muss heute noch getroffen werden."

°°°

Coruscant, wieder am frühen Morgen

„Unsere Entscheidung muss heute noch getroffen werden – es hätte beinahe funktioniert, Meister", gähnte Jacen einen ganzen Tag später, stand auf und streckte sich. Die Ratsstühle waren zwar bequem, aber nicht bequem genug, um auf ihnen zu _leben_.

Die Ratskammer war beinahe verlassen – verschwunden waren vier Jedi-Meister und die Hologramme von fünf weiteren Ratsmitgliedern, die sich zur Zeit auf verschiedenen Missionen befanden. Links von ihm saß Meister Skywalker noch immer auf seinem Platz und zeigte nicht das geringste Zeichen von Unwohlsein oder Müdigkeit. Seine Frau, Mara Jade Skywalker, ging dagegen steif im Raum umher und überlegte, ob sie ihre Beine wohl je wieder spüren können würde.

„Das nächste Mal setzt du die Sitzung für zwei Tage an, Jacen", sagte sie in einem Tonfall, der Widerspruch von vorne herein ausschloss. „Sonst bin ich sicherlich nicht die Einzige, die sich langsam aber sicher überlegen wird, dich als Ratsmeister absetzen wird."

Meister Skywalker ließ ein leises Glucksen hören, was ihm einen strafenden Blick einbrachte, den er unbeeindruckt erwiderte.

„Jacen wird Ratsmeister bleiben. Er macht seine Sache hervorragend", stellte er fest.

Der so hoch Gelobte spürte leise Röte in sein Gesicht steigen. „Danke, Meister", murmelte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung. Sein Onkel lächelte und übersah die Verlegenheit seines Neffen großzügig.

„Bist du nicht in einer halben Stunde zum Training mit deinem früheren Padawan verabredet?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als Jacen nur mit Mühe ein Seufzen unterdrücken konnte.

„Ja, Sir", entgegnete er, verneigte sich erneut und verließ die Ratsgemächer, während er sich mit einer Hand leicht den schmerzenden Nacken massierte und grübelte, wie er wohl die Nahkampf-Übungen unbeschadet überstehen könnte.

„Du bist leicht sadistisch veranlagt, nicht wahr?", fragte Mara Jade und ließ sich widerwillig auf ihren Platz links von ihrem Ehemann sinken, als die Türen des Lifts sich hinter dem jungen Meister geschlossen hatten.

„Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken?", fragte Luke zurück, milde überrascht.

„Du schickst Jacen zum Training nach einer vierundzwanzigstündigen Ratssitzung – die nicht die Letzte sein wird, weil du dich seit Jahren weigerst, die Position des Ratsmeisters an jemand anderen zu geben", erklärte sie grinsend.

Luke lächelte zurück. „Er hält das durch. Genauso, wie wir weitere Ratssitzungen durchhalten werden, Jade."

„Es bleibt uns wohl kaum etwas anderes übrig", kommentierte sie trocken, als die beiden sich schließlich erhoben und die Ratskammer verließen. Der breite Korridor, der sie zu den Liften führte, war geflutet vom Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Mara Jade ertappte sich dabei, wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl; ein Blick zur Seite zeigte ihr, dass auch Luke den Anblick des golden scheinenden Coruscants genoss und Ruhe daraus zog.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

_

* * *

_

Kapitel 2: **Nachforschungen**

Kapitel 2: 

Vorsicht bei der Suche nach Antworten. Du könntest dich an merkwürdigen Orten wiederfinden, immer noch ratlos.


	2. Nachforschungen

**Der erste Monat**

Kapitel 2: Nachforschungen

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Skywalker Apartment_

Arm in Arm erreichten die Meister Skywalker wenig später ihr Apartment. Mara Jade seufzte tief, warf ihren schwarzbraunen Mantel in einen Sessel und ließ sich der Länge nach auf die Couch fallen. Leise stöhnte sie.

„Warum ist mein Bett so weit entfernt?"

Luke lachte. „So müde?"

Mühsam setzte Mara sich wieder auf. „Allerdings, Skywalker. Ich gehe schlafen, und wage es ja nicht, mich zu wecken, wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig ist!" Mit diesen Worten wankte sie in das Schlafzimmer.

Luke grinste immer noch vor sich hin, als er mit einer Tasse heißer Schokolade in der Hand durch eine weitere Tür trat und sich im privaten Garten der Familie wiederfand. Das Grün und die Wärme erinnerten ihn an die Zeit auf Yavin IV – der Hauptgrund, warum er diesen Raum hatte einrichten lassen. Inmitten der Töpfe und Ranken lagen einige einfache Matten auf dem Boden, auf denen er sich niederließ, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, den Inhalt seiner Tasse nicht zu verschütten. Nachdem er selbige abgestellt und seinen schweren Mantel ausgezogen hatte, schloss er die Augen und berührte die Macht.

Bereits während der Ratssitzung hatte er versucht, mehr über die „Stille vor dem Donner", wie Jacen das Aufmerken der Macht genannt hatte, herauszufinden, mit ebenso wenig Erfolg wie in den letzten Wochen. Aber er wusste, dass die Unregelmäßigkeit vorhanden war, und er war sich sicher, dass er sie nicht übergehen sollte. Demnach war nun, in diesen Tagen, in denen er öfter als sonst meditierte, eine gute Zeit für einen erneuten Versuch. Einen etwas direkteren Versuch.

/Was ist es/ fragte er sich und sandte das Gefühl des Aufmerkens, ehe er seine Gedanken zum Schweigen brachte und zu lauschen begann. Zuerst herrschte nur Stille, doch dann begannen die Midichlorianer zu wispern. Ihre Antwort war kurz, eindeutig und riss Luke beinahe aus seiner Konzentration.

/Sith/ dachte er entgeistert. /Aber sie wurden vernichtet.../

Mit einem Atemzug vertiefte er seine Verbindung mit der Macht noch etwas mehr, spürte, wie das Leben in ihm und um ihn herum pulsierte, wie Ruhe und Frieden durch ihn strömten wie flüssiges Licht.

/Nicht in diesen Gestaden/ begriff er /sondern in einer anderen Ebene des Seins. Warum beeinflussen sie uns trotzdem/

Das Flüstern der Midichlorianer wurde lauter, eindringlicher. Luke hörte aufmerksam zu. Langsam begann ihn Fassungslosigkeit zu ergreifen.

/Sie suchen mich.../ ordnete er das Gehörte schließlich /Sie suchen mich, weil ich eine Gefahr für sie darstellen werde, sobald diese Welt verlasse. Aber warum jetzt? Werde ich so bald schon eins mit der Macht werden/

Die Antwort kam schnell und so laut, als würden die Worte von einer Person direkt neben ihm gesprochen werden.

_Du bist es bereits._

°°°

_Die Letzte Heimat, Grenzgebiet_

Luke begriff im selben Moment, in dem die Midichlorianer es aussprachen. Seltsamerweise wusste er bereits, dass es nicht so war, wie er anfangs gedacht hatte. Die Macht flüsterte und bekräftigte ihn in seinem Wissen, ließ aber dennoch Fragen offen – Fragen, deren Antworten er suchte.

/Wenn das hier vorbei ist, langt es vorläufig mit dem Meditieren/ dachte er trocken, ließ sich auf dem harten Felsen nieder und nahm sich noch kurz Zeit, seine Umgebung zu inspizieren. Nicht, dass es viel zu beobachten gegeben hätte. Nur eine leere, graue Ebene, die sich, ab und an gespickt von Felsformationen, unter einem blassblauen Himmel bis zum Horizont hin erstreckte. Luke griff leicht nach der Macht, die hier gegenwärtiger war als auf Coruscant, spürte jedoch keine unmittelbare Gefahr. Eine leise Warnung, ja, Ausläufer einer tiefen Dunkelheit in der Ferne sowie die Strahlen eines entfernten Lichts in der Gegenrichtung, aber nichts, das ihm im Moment Schaden zufügen könnte.

Eine unbestimmbare Zeit später – unbestimmbar, da Zeit hier wohl kaum eine Rolle spielte – riss das knirschende Geräusch von Schritten ihn zurück in die relative Wirklichkeit. Luke lächelte leicht in sich hinein.

„Ihr habt lange gebraucht", bemerkte er, mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen. Die Schritte verstummten.

„Eure Schilde sind beeindruckend, Meister. Wir konnten Euch kaum finden", bekannte schließlich eine vertraute Stimme mit ungewohnter Formalität.

Obgleich Lukes Miene ausdruckslos blieb, spiegelte sich in seinen Augen leise Missbilligung, als er sie öffnete und die beiden Jedi ansah, die einige Meter von ihm entfernt stehen geblieben waren. Er kannte sie beide, wenn ihm bei einem auch nur die Macht verriet, um wen es sich handelte, da er ihn... älter in Erinnerung hatte. Beide trugen helle, kurze Roben und dunkelbraune Mäntel darüber; in einiger Entfernung standen noch ein halbes Dutzend weitere, ebenso gekleidete Jedi-Ritter. Er erhob sich und folgte den Jedi-Rittern aus dem Grenzgebiet hinaus in die Letzte Heimat des Lichts.

Er hörte lediglich mit halbem Ohr zu, während seine Begleiter ihm von dieser Ebene des Seins berichteten; seine Aufmerksamkeit lag hauptsächlich auf den sachten Schwaden der Dunkelheit, die ihnen, von den anderen fast unbemerkt, beständig folgten. Ab und an sah einer der Jedi sich um, als hätte er etwas bemerkt – mehr nicht. Darauf angesprochen strich sich der jüngste der Jedi-Ritter unruhig durch die dunklen Haare.

„Einige der Ratsmitglieder haben Vermutungen in diese Richtung geäußert", erzählte er langsam. „Aber kein Wächter war bis jetzt in der Lage, mehr als nur vage Ahnungen zu spüren. Es scheint große Erfahrung zu erfordern..."

„Nicht nur das", fügte der andere hinzu, als er Lukes hochgezogene Augenbraue bemerkte.

„Das will ich meinen, Obi-Wan", erwiderte Luke ernst. „Es beunruhigt mich, dass auch ihr nichts genaues wisst. Jacen und ich spüren es auch in unserer Realität – in der die Sith seit Langem vernichtet sind."

Er spürte überraschte Blicke auf sich.

„Jacen war schon immer sehr mit der Macht verbunden", murmelte der Jüngste beinahe wehmütig. „Und bei Euch wundert es mich weniger. Was ist mit Ben und... meiner Mutter?"

„Mit ihnen habe ich noch nicht sprechen können, Anakin", entgegnete Luke.

„Das hätte vielleicht... _noch_ nicht?", fragte der Angesprochene erstaunt zurück.

Luke lächelte. „Noch nicht", bestätigte er seinen ehemaligen Padawan.

„Ihr... Ihr seid nicht..."

„Nein. Um genau zu sein sitze ich noch immer in meinem Garten und meine heiße Schokolade wird langsam kalt." Er runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Die Midichlorianer berichteten mir gerade von den Sith, kurz bevor sie mich hierher schickten."

Obi-Wan Kenobi sah besorgt drein. „Das wird den Ewigen Rat sicherlich interessieren. Wir sollten uns beeilen."

°°°

_Die Letzte Heimat des Lichts, Tempel, Ratsgemächer_

In den Ratsgemächern herrschte verwirrtes Schweigen, ehe einer der Jedi-Meister, Eqi Utana, ein Vertreter einer lang ausgestorbenen vierbeinigen Rasse, den Jedi-Meister Yoda anblickte.

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, respektlos zu erscheinen, Meister – Ihr scheint genauso ratlos zu sein wie wir alle."

Yodas Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, während er langsam nickte und sich tiefer in die Macht sinken ließ, um die Ursache für die merkwürdige Störung zu finden, die dem Rat bereits seit mehreren Tagen keine Ruhe mehr ließ. Obgleich Störung vielleicht nicht ganz korrekt war; Verschiebung traf es eher, und niemand konnte sich einen Reim darauf machen, da so etwas noch nie geschehen und das Gefühl gänzlich unbekannt war. Und es wurde von Stunde zu Stunde stärker, bis es die Macht fast komplett erfüllte. Es war wie ein Countdown, der unaufhaltsam auf eine Zündung hinabzählte – worin diese Zündung bestehen würde, vermochte niemand zu sagen. Nur, dass es bald soweit sein würde.

Jeden Moment, um genau zu sein.

Ihm war, als spränge ein unsichtbares Ziffernblatt auf Null.

Yoda fuhr heftig zusammen, eine Bewegung, die die verdutzte Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Rates auf sich zog. Der Ausdruck der kompletten Fassungslosigkeit und Verwirrtheit auf seinem Gesicht reichten aus, um die Meister in ernsthafte Sorge zu versetzten.

„Meister Yoda?"

Der kleine grüne Jedi antwortete nicht. Seine Ohren zuckten, seine Augen verengten sich. Dann griff er entschlossen seinen allgegenwärtigen Gehstock und hüpfte von seinem Sessel, verließ zielstrebig die Ratsgemächer. „Nicht mehr ganz so ratlos, ich bin", konnten die anderen Ratsmitglieder noch vernehmen, ehe die Türen vor ihm aufschwangen und er in den schattigen Vorraum verschwand.

Er ließ erstaunte Stille zurück.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ulic Qel-Droma die Meisterin neben ihm plötzlich scharf, als fürchtete er, sie könnte ebenfalls wortlos verschwinden.

Maleina Loriani, eine Twi'lek, deren Haut einen absolut atemberaubenden dunklen violett-blauen Farbton hatte, antwortete nicht sofort, sondern schien einen Weg zu suchen, ihr Gefühl auszudrücken.

„Ich spürte, wie ein Jedi diese Ebene der Existenz betrat, und wie dieses Eintreten die Letzte Heimat für einen Moment erschütterte." Sie pausierte. „Wer immer es ist, er hinterlässt einen bleibenden Eindruck in der Macht. Für einen Moment konnte ich seine Präsenz bis hierher spüren, ehe er sie tarnte." Sie sah sich um.

„Könnte dies etwas mit der Dunkelheit zu tun haben, die sich ab und an über die Grenzen schleicht?", ließ sich mit hoher, melodischer Stimme eine vage vogelähnliche Meisterin vernehmen. „Ich meine...", fügte sie nach kurzem Zögern hinzu und plusterte ihr weiches, aquamarinfarbenes Gefieder etwas auf, „dass sich in der letzten Zeit viele seltsame Dinge im Gefüge der Macht ereignet haben. Für keines haben wir eine Erklärung. Und dennoch sagt mir etwas, dass dies alles in irgendeiner Weise zusammenhängt."

Ulic griff den Gedanken auf. „Wenn wir schon nicht Ursache und Ausmaß der Veränderungen feststellen können, finden wir vielleicht über den Zusammenhang zwischen ihnen einen Weg, an Antworten zu gelangen." Er fand offensichtlich großen Gefallen an der Idee, runzelte aber dennoch die Stirn. „Und ich vermute außerdem, dass Meister Yoda sich zum einen dieser Möglichkeit bewusst ist und zum anderen weiß, was es mit diesem Jedi auf sich hat. Wir sollten ihn suchen."

„Wen? Den Jedi oder Meister Yoda?"

„Einen von beiden. Der andere wird sich in der Nähe befinden."

°°°

„Hmm, gehört davon, ich schon habe. Viele Jahre lang, kein Jedi mehr dies geschafft hat. Der Wille der Macht, dazu gehört", meinte Yoda grübelnd.

Luke wusste nicht, ob er besorgt oder amüsiert sein sollte. Nicht, dass er Yoda lange gekannt hätte, aber der Anblick des kleinen Meisters, der leise grummelnd auf und ab ging, dabei seinen Gehstock so heftig aufsetzte, als wollte er den Marmor perforieren, schien absolut untypisch für den weisen und stetig kontrollierten Jedi. Er entschied sich, vorerst einfach abzuwarten und den Moment zu genießen, hatte er sich doch lange und oft danach gesehnt, seinen alten Meister um Rat fragen zu können.

Yoda hielt inne und musterte seinen früheren Padawan, der sein Umherlaufen und die gemurmelten Überlegungen geduldig verfolgt hatte. Luke kniete am Boden, anscheinend durchaus zufrieden mit seinem Sitzplatz im Sonnenlicht, das den Säulengang erhellte, und musterte ihn mit Augen, in denen immer noch die gleichen Sterne funkelten wie damals, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Er trat an ihn heran und stupste ihn leicht mit dem Stock, viel sanfter, als er es früher getan hatte.

„Meinen Rat, du nicht mehr benötigst. Mein Wissen, vielleicht, aber keine Weisheit, Luke. Merken, du dies noch wirst."

„Meister..."

Yoda stupste ihn erneut an und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen, ehe er weiterwanderte. „Gesagt Obi-Wan dir hat, dass Probleme es gibt, hm? Bemerkt, die Dunkelheit du hast."

„Ja."

„Verschiebungen, Veränderungen. Tote es gegeben hat. Im Grenzgebiet. Zwei Ritter gefunden worden sind, getötet nach der Art der Sith. Zugegeben, der Rat der Sith dies nicht hat."

Hinter ihnen schnaubte jemand abfällig. „Sonst haben sie es immer zugegeben. Als ob sie es dieses Mal nicht auch tun könnten", bemerkte Qel-Droma zähneknirschend und erntete zustimmendes Gemurmel.

Luke war überrascht, die anderen Mitglieder des Ewigen Rates hier zu sehen – sie hatten offenbar nach Yoda gesucht – und wollte aufstehen, aber noch ehe er einen Muskel rühren konnte, hatte sein Meister eine Klaue auf seinen Arm gelegt, ein Zeichen, dass er bleiben sollte, wo er war.

„Ungewöhnlich, dies ist. Mehr dahinter stecken muss; verheimlichen, die Sith etwas wollen."

Yoda sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sein ehemaliger Padawan vor sich hin starrte, einen Ausdruck absoluter Ruhe auf dem Gesicht. Er konnte diese Miene nach dem kurzen Gespräch, das die beiden gehabt hatten, bereits interpretieren, und zwackte Luke in den Arm.

„Woran du denkst?"

Er blickte auf.

„Gab es Zeugen dafür, dass die Sith für die Morde verantwortlich sind?", fragte er leise und fuhr auf Yodas Kopfschütteln hin fort: „Dann bleibt die Möglichkeit bestehen, dass sie es tatsächlich nicht waren."

„Nach der Art der Sith, sie getötet worden sind. Niemand sonst es gewesen sein kann." Yoda stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf seinen Gehstock und lehnte sich ein wenig vor.

„Das mag ein Indiz sein, aber kein Beweis", hielt Luke entschieden dagegen und ignorierte die Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden, weil er Yoda so direkt widersprach. „Ich darf Euch daran erinnern, dass ich selbst viele Techniken der Sith beherrsche. Und ich bin nicht der Einzige." Er widerstand dem Drang, Qel-Droma bezeichnend anzusehen, hielt seinen Blick statt dessen auf seinen alten Meister gerichtet.

Yoda schien seine Antwort zu überdenken und nickte schließlich schwer. „Komplizierter, dadurch alles wird, aber Recht, du dennoch haben könntest." Er sah ihn scharf an. „Eine Ahnung, du hast?"

Luke bewegte nichtssagend den Kopf. „Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich glaube, es wären nicht die Sith gewesen. Auch in der Welt der Lebenden sind viele Ungereimtheiten aufgetreten, Meister... Anschläge... Ein seltsames Aufmerken der Macht", fuhr er fort, „hinter dem, laut den Midichlorianern, die Sith stecken sollen."

„Hmm." Ein kummervoller Ausdruck trat auf Yodas Gesicht. „Gegen dich gerichtet, diese Anschläge sind, nicht wahr? Entführungsversuche, es sind."

Sein alter Schüler nickte kaum merklich.

„Die Midichlorianer meinten, dass ich gefährlich für die Sith werden würde, sollte ich diese Gestade erreichen", fügte er leise hinzu, klar unbehaglich.

Der kleine Jedi seufzte schwer und wandte sich anschließend an die Ratsmitglieder, die ihn erwartungsvoll bis verständnislos anblickten.

„Eine verfrühte Überquerung, es gegeben hat. Einen Sprung."

Einige schnappten nach Luft.

„Ein Sprung?", fragte jemand erstaunt. „So etwas hat es seit..."

„... langer Zeit nicht mehr gegeben", beendete Yoda den Satz. „Ja. Ja. Von der Macht gewollt." Er blickte Luke an. „Zurückkehren in die Welt der Lebenden, du wirst, letztendlich."

Dieser nickte langsam.

„Allerdings... stark, du bist. Viele Anker, du hier in der Letzten Heimat hast. Mit dir, die Macht ist." Ein hinterlistiges Grinsen schlich sich auf das grüne Gesichtchen. „Hmm, denkst du, dass halten die Verbindung zur Letzten Heimat, den Weg hierher finden, du könntest? Dass nach eigenem Willen, du hierher kommen könntest?"

„Das ist unmöglich", kam es augenblicklich und selbstsicher aus mehreren Mündern. Yoda brachte die Meister mit einem Blick zum Schweigen.

Luke zögerte lange, rief sich die Erfahrung in Erinnerung, die er gehabt hatte, als die Midichlorianer ihn hierher gebracht hatten, befragte die Macht und seine Gefühle, seinen Instinkt.

„Ja, das denke ich", entgegnete er bedächtig. „Worauf wollt Ihr hinaus, Meister?"

Das Grinsen verbreiterte sich noch etwas. „Hmm, erfahren, du das wirst. Aber zuerst, allein mit dem Rat zu sprechen, ich habe."

Luke verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Irgend etwas sagt mir, dass mir das gar nicht gefallen wird", murmelte er, erntete ein erneutes Zwacken und ein vergnügtes Glucksen von Yoda.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

* * *

Kapitel 3: **Von überraschten Jedi-Meistern**

Luke wird mit einer interessanten Überaschung konfrontiert, hat aber leider immer noch keine Antworten gefunden...


	3. Von ueberraschten Jedi Meistern

**StormXPadme**: Dankefein freut sich Brauchst niemanden zu erpressen, noch schreib ich mit größtmöglicher Begeisterung:)

**YvannePalpatine**: Danke schön! ... wenn dir der Crossover-Anteil jetzt schon gefällt – es wird noch besser :)

**DasTeddy**: Auch hier ein Danke! Bei den Büchern agiere ich nach dem Prinzip „Was ich nicht sehe, ist nicht da". Ansonsten wäre ich irgendwann während NJO vom Glauben abgekommen.

* * *

**Der erste Monat**

Kapitel 3: Von überraschten Jedi-Meistern

_Die Letzte Heimat des Lichts, Tempel, Ratsgemächer_

Yoda humpelte seelenruhig durch die Ratsgemächer zu seinem Platz, wobei er die Blicke der anderen im Rücken spürte. Sein Verhalten war ihnen ein komplettes Rätsel. Nachdem er es sich in seinem Sessel bequem gemacht hatte, blickte er die anderen Meister der Reihe nach an.

„Eine Ahnung Ihr habt, mit wem gerade gesprochen, ich habe, hmm?", fragte er schließlich. Von einigen Jedi kam Kopfschütteln zurück, andere sahen eher nachdenklich aus.

„Etwas an ihm kam mir bekannt vor", meinte Ulic stirnrunzelnd.

„Wenig verwunderlich, das ist. Viel Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater, er hat."

„Seinem Vat..." Ulic schnappte nach Luft, als die Erkenntnis ihn mit der Wucht eines vollbeladenen Frachters traf. „Das war Luke Skywalker, nicht wahr? Anakins Sohn..."

Yodas Glucksen war Antwort genug.

Maleina begann zu sprechen: „Ihr denkt darüber nach, unseren Beschluss bezüglich Meister Skywalker jetzt bereits in die Tat umzusetzen? Meister, was, wenn er, entgegen seiner Einschätzung, keine beständige Verbindung mit der Heimat aufbauen kann?"

„Wie wahrscheinlich, dies ist?", fragte Yoda zurück.

„Nicht sehr. Und selbst wenn – dann wird halt wieder alles zum Alten zurückkehren. Ich sehe Euer Problem nicht, Meister Loriani", kommentierte Ulic ungerührt. „Ich bin dafür."

„Aye."

„Ich sagte nichts dagegen. Ich war nur überrascht", seufzte Maleina und nickte ihre Zustimmung.

Ulic grinste breit. „Ich würde nur _zu_ gerne sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er das erfährt."

°°°

„_Was?_"

Luke vergaß alle Kontrolle, die fast fünfzig Jahre als Jedi ihn gelehrt, und alle Manieren, die Tante Beru ihm beigebracht hatten. Im Nachhinein war er sich sicher, dass er Yoda minutenlang wie paralysiert angestarrt hatte.

Der kleine grüne Jedi lachte leise vor sich hin und ging an Luke vorbei auf die große Flügeltür der Räumlichkeiten zu.

„Gehört, du mich hast."

Der ehemalige Padawan starrte auf den leeren Fleck am Boden, wo sein Meister gestanden hatte, ehe er sich sehr langsam umdrehte und ihm folgte.

„Aber..."

Lukes Schienbein machte schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit Yodas Gehstock.

„Nichts aber!" Der kleine Jedi sah seinen früheren Schüler nachdrücklich an. „Umziehen, du dich jetzt solltest. Zu spät kommen, du sicherlich nicht willst."

°°°

Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Skywalker Apartment

Ein tiefer Atemzug. Dann zwang Luke sich, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Dämmerlicht erhellte den Garten spärlich und machte einen Blick auf das Chronometer überflüssig. Er griff nach der Tasse, die immer noch neben ihm auf dem Boden stand, und nippte an ihrem süßen Inhalt. Wie erwartet war die Schokolade eiskalt. Seufzend stand er auf und ging in die Küche, um sie wieder aufzuwärmen.

Mara Jade schlief noch immer und würde es wohl auch die Nacht über tun, doch er verspürte keine bedeutende Müdigkeit, nur ein leichtes Unwohlsein, was teilweise auf seine etwas schmerzenden Beine und teilweise auf das in den letzten Stunden Erlebte zurückzuführen war.

Es gefiel ihm nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Nichts von alledem. Aber jetzt war keine Zeit, um über den Willen der Macht nachzudenken und über ein Schicksal, das er nicht verstehen und erst recht nicht gut heißen konnte. Ihm blieb kaum etwas anderes übrig, als es zu akzeptieren und das Beste daraus zu machen.

/Zu handeln./

Er trank einen Schluck der wieder heißen Schokolade, ehe er mit der dampfenden Tasse in der Hand das Apartment durchquerte, bis er vor der Tür stand, die zu den Zimmern seines Sohnes führte. Er klopfte und griff gleichzeitig leicht mit der Macht aus.

/Komm herein/ hörte er Ben durch ihr Band rufen.

Er drückte die altmodische Klinke hinab und sah aus jahrelanger Gewohnheit kurz hinab auf den Boden, ehe er einen Fuß in den Flur setzte, um ja nicht auf Lichtschwertkristalle, Droideneinzelteile oder Tiere zu treten, auch, wenn es hier schon seit Jahren nicht mehr wie in einer Müllpresse aussah. Nachdem er eine offene Tür am Ende des Flures durchschritten hatte, fand er sich in einem kleinen Arbeitszimmer wieder.

„Guten Abend", grüßte er seinen zwanzigjährigen Sohn lächelnd. Ben sah von dem Datenpad auf, das er las, und runzelte sofort besorgt die Stirn.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Vater?"

Luke versuchte schon lange nicht mehr, seinem Sohn etwaige Besorgnis zu verheimlichen. Das Band zwischen den beiden war zu stark geworden, als dass er seine Gefühle hundertprozentig abschirmen konnte; umgekehrt hatte er auch immer eine vage Ahnung von Bens Empfindungen. Also nickte er nur und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor Bens Schreibtisch.

„Ja, aber was, das weiß ich noch nicht. Dein früherer Meister und ich spüren in letzter Zeit etwas in der Macht, was Jacen sehr treffend als „Aufmerken" beschrieben hat, und ich möchte nun wissen, ob du vielleicht etwas ähnliches wahrgenommen hast", sagte er und blickte Ben prüfend in die hellen Augen.

Der junge Ritter zögerte und legte das Datenpad vorsichtig beiseite. „Ich weiß nicht genau", murmelte er gedankenverloren. „Irgendwie..."

„... findest du nicht mehr die gewohnte Ruhe in der Macht?", beendete sein Vater den Satz fragend, als Ben nicht weitersprach.

„Ja, so könnte man es beschreiben. Aber ein konkretes Problem habe ich nicht bemerkt", erwiderte sein Sohn, während er versuchte, seine Gefühle zu definieren. Luke schlenderte um den Tisch herum und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Lass es gut sein", lächelte er. „Mehr wollte ich gar nicht wissen. Ich werde mich darum kümmern; sorge du dich lieber um deine kleinen Schüler."

In seinen Augen funkelte es vergnügt, doch das Glitzern war nicht hell genug, um den Schatten der Besorgnis darin vollkommen zu verdecken.

°°°

Coruscant, Solo Apartment

Luke spürte, wie seine Schwester in der Macht nach ihm ausgriff, kaum dass er an der Tür des Apartment der Solos geklopft hatte. Er sandte ein warmes Lächeln zurück, kurz bevor die Tür vor ihm beiseite glitt und ihn eintreten ließ.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht", meinte Luke, nachdem er seine Schwester umarmt hatte. Leia lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, Luke", antwortete sie. „Du störst nie. Ich hatte dich nur nicht erwartet", sagte sie, während die Geschwister in den Wohnraum traten und sich auf den bequemen weißen Sesseln dort niederließen. Leia zupfte einen Moment lang gedankenverloren an ihrem hellgrünen Kleid, strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und warf Luke schließlich einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Es gibt einen Grund für deinen Besuch, nicht wahr?"

„Brauche ich einen Grund, um meine Lieblingsschwester zu besuchen?"

Leia lachte. „Ich bin deine _einzige_ Schwester, Luke. Und nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber... du bist unruhig, Bruderherz. Irgend etwas bedrückt dich", schloss sie mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln.

Luke seufzte. „Ich möchte dich etwas fragen...", begann er langsam und berichtete ihr von dem Gefühl, das er mit Jacen und seinem Sohn teilte. In Leias Augen erkannte er schon nach wenigen Sekunden, dass sie es auch bemerkt hatte – und davon ebenso beunruhigt war wie er selbst. Sie sah, dass er ihre Gefühle spürte, und ersparte sich eine Antwort.

„Was denkst du, was es bedeutet?", fragte sie stattdessen und ließ sich ein wenig tiefer in die Macht sinken, bemerkte eine vertraute, stetig näher kommende Präsenz am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmung, beinahe überstrahlt zwar von der ihres Bruders, aber dennoch nicht zu verfehlen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, niemand weiß es", gab Luke beunruhigt zu. „Und es gefällt mir nicht, dass es bisher nur Mitglieder unserer Familie wahrnehmen konnten."

/... und einige der mächtigsten Jedi-Meister, die es jemals gegeben hat, aber ich bezweifle, dass selbst sie es gespürt hätten, würden sie heute noch leben/ fügte er in Gedanken angespannt hinzu, darauf bedacht, dass Leia ihn nicht hören konnte. Zu seinem Glück sandte sie just in diesem Moment eine Begrüßung an ihre Tochter, die soeben das Stockwerk betrat.

„Als Grund dafür kommt eigentlich nur unsere Verwandtschaft zu Anakin in Frage. Er als Sith...", sagte sie anschließend.

Ihr Bruder runzelte die Stirn. „Das würde voraussetzen, dass sein Fall zur Dunklen Seite rückwirkend unsere Gene beeinflusst hat. Ich bezweifle, dass so etwas geschehen ist, wie sollte es auch? Wir waren noch nicht geboren, als er fiel", hielt er dagegen.

„Der Wille der Macht?", fragte Leia mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Hauch schwarzen Humors.

„Die Macht ist nicht die Lösung für all unserer Probleme." Luke lehnte sich zurück und verfiel seinen Gedanken.

Er hatte selbst bereits eine Verknüpfung mit Anakin Skywalkers Dunkler Seite vermutet und der Ewige Rat hatte ihm ohne großes Zögern zugestimmt. Er erinnerte sich auch an das Gespräch mit seinem Vater, das er kurz vor seiner „Abreise" geführt hatte. Anakin und sein gleichnamiger Enkel waren zwei der wenigen Jedi dort, die den schwachen Schleier Dunkelheit wahrnehmen konnten. Sein Vater hatte sich, wie die meisten, zwar beunruhigt, aber nicht alarmiert gezeigt mit der Erklärung, so etwas käme von Zeit zu Zeit vor; nur Meister Yoda und Ulic Qel-Droma waren über ein normales Maß hinaus besorgt gewesen.

Luke teilte ihre Besorgnis uneingeschränkt.

„Onkel Luke", grüßte ihn seine Nichte Jaina Solo Fel in diesem Moment und riss ihn aus der Grübelei. Er lächelte und stand auf, um sie zu umarmen, darüber erfreut, dass sich wenigstens einer der Zwillinge seine Bitte, ihn nicht auch noch im Umkreis der Familie mit seinem Titel anzureden, zu Herzen nahm.

/Ist es so schlimm/ lachte Jacens Zwillingsschwester in seinem Kopf.

/Schlimmer/ gab er trocken zurück. /Ich habe es mittlerweile aufgegeben./

„Sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich", bemerkte Jaina grinsend und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

Dieser antwortete wohlweislich nicht und versteckte den Gedanken vor ihr, dass sie fast schon _zu_ erwachsen aussah. Leia jedoch hörte ihn und konnte ein Kichern kaum unterdrücken.

/Sie ist schon lange erwachsen. Genauso, wie es Ben ist/ wisperte sie.

/Nicht, wenn Mara es verhindern kann./

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

* * *

Kapitel 4: **Mit meinem Gesicht**

Jedi-Meister, die sich sehr seltsam verhalten – und sie sind nicht die einzigen...


	4. Mit meinem Gesicht

**YvannePalpatine**: Danke schön! Von NJO habei ich exakt... zwei Bücher gelesen, sechs und sieben, glaube ich. Danach hab ich mich auch geweigert. Wie gesagt: Das „Was ich nicht sehe (lese), ist nicht da" Prinzip.

* * *

**Der erste Monat**

Kapitel 4: Mit meinem Gesicht

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Bibliothek_

Luke runzelte die Stirn. Die Worte, die vor ihm auf den Bildschirm flimmerten, nahm er schon lange nicht mehr wahr; das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, war mittlerweile nicht mehr zu ignorieren. Es geschah nicht unbedingt selten, dass in jemand beobachtete – das Augenmerk der Leute schien von seiner Gegenwart geradezu angezogen zu werden. Normalerweise störte ihn dies recht wenig.

Da er die Intensität dieses Blickes allerdings ebenso deutlich spüren konnte wie einen Blasterschuss, begann er, diese Einstellung kurzfristig zu überdenken.

Entschlossen beendete er die Datei, die die Überschrift „Loriani, Maleina" trug, und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er brauchte nicht einmal die Macht, um sagen zu können, wer es war, der den Blick so auf ihn fixiert hielt. Sein Beobachter starrte ihn an wie eine Erscheinung – und er starrte glatt durch ihn hindurch.

Luke schlenderte zwischen zwei übermannshohen Regalen hindurch. Er trat an den Jedi-Meister heran, der am Ende des einen stand, ein Datenpad in der Hand, angeschaltet zwar, aber vergessen, und berührte ihn sacht am Arm.

„Kam?"

Kam Solusar schreckte wie vom Blitz getroffen aus seinen Gedanken. Es dauerte ungewöhnlich lange, bis er sich gefasst hatte, Luke ansah...

„Meister."

... und selbst dann war seine Stimme seltsam hohl. Er musterte Luke, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal, wieder mit diesem leeren Blick, als würde er nicht wirklich den Meister sehen, sondern eine Erinnerung, ein Bild aus einem Traum vielleicht oder auch nur die Ahnung eines solchen.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, mein Freund? Ihr steht neben Euch", fragte Luke mit leiser Besorgnis angesichts dieses untypischen Verhaltens.

Kam schwieg lange, so lange, dass es fast schien, als wollte er nicht antworten oder hätte die Frage gar nicht wahrgenommen. Als er schließlich doch sprach, tat er es mit Vorsicht, langsam, wie man einen lang verloren geglaubten Freund anspricht aus Angst, er könnte vor den Augen ins Nichts zerfließen und sich als Illusion entpuppen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Luke", meinte er. „Glaube ich."

„Aber?"

Kam riss sich sichtlich zusammen und blickte ihm zum ersten Mal direkt in die Augen.

„Mir ist, als..." Er brach ab. Luke tauschte einen verwirrten Blick mit Tionne, die neben ihrem Ehemann aufgetaucht war und mit den Schultern zuckte, andeutend, dass sie auch nicht wusste, worum es ging. „... als erinnerte ich mich plötzlich an etwas, das ich glaubte vergessen zu haben. Seltsamerweise taucht jemand in dieser Erinnerung auf, der mich an Euch erinnert, Meister." Solusar schüttelte den Kopf, wie um die Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Eine Erinnerung an Eure Kindheit?"

Dieses Mal zögerte der etwas ältere Jedi nicht.

„Ja", erwiderte er stirnrunzelnd. „Ich hatte heute im Laufe des Morgens mehrmals das Gefühl, als öffneten sich plötzlich Türen zu Erinnerungen, die ich vergessen hatte. Was nicht erklärt, warum ich an Euch erinnert werde."

„Könntet Ihr Euch an eine Begegnung mit meinem Vater erinnern? Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass wir uns sehr ähnlich sahen."

Solusar verschränkte die Arme und blickte auf den Boden, überlegend. „Möglicherweise. Aber es ist kein Gesicht, das ich sehe, nur ein Schemen." Er blickte auf und fuhr damit fort, sein Gegenüber prüfend zu beäugen. „Vielleicht auch nur ein Gestalt gewordenes Gefühl."

°°°

_Coruscant, Manari Raumhafen_

„Jacen?"

„Verschlossen. Machtsicher." Jacen Solo verzog das Gesicht und drehte sich vom Türschloss weg. „Sollen wir uns herausschneiden?", fragte er und legte eine Hand auf sein Lichtschwert.

Luke überlegte kurz, begutachtete die zweite Tür des kleinen Warteraums und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, wir könnten das Schloss einfach kurzschließen, falls keine zusätzliche Sicherung eingebaut wurde."

„Was gut möglich ist." Der junge Meister entfernte ein Stück der Wandverkleidung und begutachtete die Elektronik dahinter. Bald schon er bis zu den Ellbogen im Kabelgewirr verschwunden.

Luke beobachtete ihn und streckte derweil besorgt seine Machtsinne aus.

„Es scheint noch niemand bemerkt zu haben, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

„Der Flug kommt erst in zwei Stunden an. Es wird noch ein Weilchen dauern, bis wir vermisst werden", murmelte Jacen zustimmend und strich sich einige lange Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, hinterließ dabei eine dunkle Ölspur auf seiner Stirn. Er hielt inne. „Ich frage mich, was der Sinn dieser Aktion ist. Bisher hat niemand versucht, uns gefangen zu nehmen."

„'Bisher' ist das Stichwort hier, denke ich." Er ließ seinen Blick über die Decke und die Ecken des Warteraums schweifen. „Jacen, erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch vor zwei Wochen?"

„Die Stille vor dem Donner? Ja, natürlich. Vermutet Ihr einen Zusammenhang?"

Luke seufzte. „Ja. Aber..." Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem merkwürdigen Verhalten, das Kam an den Tag gelegt hatte. „... dir ist nicht noch etwas Anderes aufgefallen, oder?"

Sein Neffe antwortete nicht sofort, werkelte konzentriert in den Innereien des Türschlosses, aber Luke meinte zu sehen, wie er sich leicht anspannte.

„Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl", begann Jacen schließlich leise zu erzählen. „Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gespürt. Ich kann es nicht fassen, nicht begreifen, und das beunruhigt mich. Als ob... man ein Bild betrachtet, ein kompliziertes Bild, auf dem sich Details zu verändern beginnen. Das Bild bleibt dasselbe, aber es ist... reicher. Tiefer. Ich... wenn ich darüber nachdenke, glaube ich, dass genau dies der Donner ist, Meister. Das, worauf die Stille hinausläuft. Denn..."

Er brach ab. Seine Machtsinne schrieen Gefahr.

„Horch", wisperte Luke im selben Moment, in dem auch er es wahrnahm – ein kaum hörbares Zischen.

„Ist es das, was ich denke, was es ist?"

„Gas", stimmte der ältere Jedi zu und griff nach seinem Lichtschwert. „Ich glaube, wir sollten doch die schnelle Variante nutzen."

„Keine Einwände meinerseits, Meister."

°°°

Zwei Stunden später beobachtete Jacen resignierend, wie zwei Kopfgeldjäger und ein Dunkler Jedi abgeführt wurden, bevor er sich zu Luke umwandte.

„Ich begreife dies nicht, Meister. In all den Monaten gab es nicht den geringsten Hinweis auf irgendeine Absicht, sei es politisch, wirtschaftlich, militärisch." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht gab es einen Hinweis und wir haben ihn übersehen. Oder nicht verstanden", entgegnete Luke, der spürte, dass Jacen von leiser Frustration heimgesucht wurde, und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl im weitläufigen Hauptwartesaal des Raumhafens. „Eines steht jedenfalls fest: Sie werden kreativer."

Die Art, wie Jacen ihn musterte und dabei die Lippen zusammenpresste, gefiel Luke ganz und gar nicht. Er erahnte, was im Kopf seines Neffen vor sich ging, und schnitt ihm das Wort ab, als dieser seine Gedanken aussprechen wollte.

„Jacen... diese Entwicklung beunruhigt mich genauso sehr wie dich, glaube mir. Und deswegen..." Er bedeutete ihm, sich neben ihn zu setzen, und vergewisserte sich, dass ihnen niemand zuhören konnte. „Deswegen werde ich dir jetzt etwas erzählen, das ich über die Hintergründe dieser Angriffe in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Etwas, das ich dir, um ehrlich zu sein, überhaupt nicht erzählen dürfte, aber ich denke, die Situation rechtfertigt eine Ausnahme – und ich vertraue darauf, dass du dich an dein Wort hältst, wenn du mir ein Versprechen gibst."

Jacen schaffte es, zutiefst beleidigt auszusehen, ohne auch nur einen Gesichtsmuskel zu rühren. „Das könnt Ihr."

Luke lächelte beschwichtigend und begann zu erzählen.

°°°

Jacen hatte sich in eine ruhige Ecke des Saals zurückgezogen, tief in Gedanken. Luke beobachtete einige Minuten lang, sah, wie sein Neffe versuchte, die soeben erhaltenen Informationen zu verarbeiten, zu sortieren, die Zusammenhänge zu verstehen. Der Meister wusste, dass es vergeblich war. Es fehlten noch viel zu viele Einzelheiten, um ein auch nur annähernd genaues Gesamtbild bekommen zu können.

Er schob seine Besorgnis vorläufig beiseite und wartete vor einem der Gates auf den eigentlichen Grund seines Hier seins. Auch, wenn ihm seine Intuition sagte, dass alles noch viel, viel komplizierter werden würde, hoffte er innig, dass die Nachrichten, die er erwartete, zur Abwechslung einmal nichts mit Sith-Lords, verstorbenen Jedi-Meistern und transzendentalen Erfahrungen zu tun hatten. Eine nicht unbedingt irrationale Hoffnung, wenn man es logisch betrachtete.

„Meister Lowbacca, Padawan Solo", grüßte er die beiden Jedi, die in diesem Moment durch die sich öffnende Tür traten.

Der Meister bellte eine Begrüßung, während sich Allana Solo auf eine respektvolle Verneigung beschränkte. Ihre Augen huschten durch den Raum; als sie kurz aufleuchteten, wusste Luke, dass das Mädchen seinen Vater erspäht hatte.

„Du meintest, ihr hättet eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht, Lowbacca." Er sah zu dem Wookie hoch, der bejahend antwortete und auf seine Schülerin deutete.

Allana neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ich machte diese Entdeckung, Meister."

Luke nickte. „In Ordnung. Kommt, setzen wir uns." Er führte die beiden zu einigen leeren Plätzen, nur wenige Meter von dem Ort entfernt, wo Jacen vor sich hin brütete, und forderte das Mädchen mit einem Blick auf, ihren Bericht zu beginnen.

„Wie Ihr wisst, ist Calja ein abgelegener Planet, der vollkommen vom Rest der Galaxie abgeschnitten ist. Außerdem ist es sehr friedlich dort, so dass Meister Lowbacca mir erlaubt hat, abends alleine spazieren zu gehen. Dabei bin ich auf zwei Personen gestoßen", berichtete Allana in ihrer bündigen Art.

„Ja?", fragte Luke ermunternd, als sie zögerte, und lehnte sich ein wenig vor.

„Ich spürte ihr Machtpotential. Was mich überraschte, war die Tatsache, dass diese beiden offensichtlich trainiert worden waren. Es waren Menschen, ein Mann und eine Frau, beide in hohem Alter, Meister, und sie hatten seit den letzten Tagen der Alten Republik keinen Kontakt mehr zur Außenwelt – dennoch kannten sie Euren Namen. Sie wussten, dass Ihr Anakin Skywalkers Sohn seid."

Für eine Sekunde herrschte Stille.

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Jacen, der stumm neben Lowbacca getreten war. „Bist du dir sicher, Allana, dass sie dies nicht irgendwo aufgeschnappt haben könnten?"

„Ja, Meister Solo. Wir haben alles überprüft – es gibt auf dem gesamten Planeten nur zwei Kommunikationsanlagen, die genügend Reichweite haben, um auch nur ein im Orbit befindliches Schiff zu kontaktieren, geschweige denn einen anderen Planeten, und beide befinden sich im Regierungsgebäude unter strenger Bewachung. Die Caljaner legen viel Wert auf ihre absolute Unabhängigkeit und Abgeschiedenheit", bestätigte das Mädchen mit neutraler Stimme.

/Das Problem mit der Macht besteht darin, dass sich auch rationale Hoffnungen nur in den seltensten Fällen erfüllen. Sie hält einfach nicht viel von menschlicher Logik/ überlegte Luke mit einem Anflug von Resignation. Er wusste einfach, dass dies nur ein weiteres Puzzelteil war, das er nun an passender Stelle ins Gesamtbild einfügen musste.

/Fremde kennen meinen Namen. Dunkelheit in der Letzten Heimat des Lichts. Und ein Gestalt gewordenes Gefühl mit meinem Gesicht./

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

* * *

Kapitel 5: **Auseinandersetzungen**

Luke und Corran am Streiten, Mara am Drohen, und immer noch allgemeine Ratlosigkeit...


	5. Auseinandersetzungen

**Mira**:

Anu: Ich denke, es müsste doch eigentlich "Ruhe vor dem Sturm" heißen und nicht "Stille vor dem Donner"?  
Lily: Na und? Das ist meine persönliche Note.  
Anu: Und ich denke immer noch, dass es "Ruhe vor dem Sturm" heißen müsste!  
Lily: Nööööö!

... so oder so ähnlich war glaub ich die Diskussion mit Anu über den Titel. Ich hab gewonnen. Und sei froh, dass ich nicht "das große Luftholen vor dem Sprunge" mit Gandalfmiene genommen hab :)

Zu den Büchern: Kommt drauf an. Es gibt komplette Reihen, die ich am liebsten eingestampft sehen möchte. Soo doll sind die Bücher nicht, meiner Meinung nach. Massenproduktion halt. Obwohl die Duologie, an deren Ende die Verlobung von Luke und Mara steht, ziemlich nett ist.

Hach, Mira, was soll ich sagen? Herzlichsten Dank für die Reviews und ich freue mich ja so, dass du die Story (trotz Buchunkenntnis) gut findest...

* * *

**Der zweite Monat**

Kapitel 5: Auseinandersetzungen

_Coruscant_

„Es gefällt mir nicht. Es gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht", murmelte er.

Drei Wochen später war Luke Skywalker mit seinen Nachforschungen immer noch nicht weitergekommen und weder Jacen noch Ben hatten ihm bisher helfen können. Tatsächlich war er dazu übergegangen, die Mitglieder der Skywalker-Familie regelmäßig zu befragen, wie sie Veränderungen wahrnahmen.

Ohne Ergebnis.

Die Rätsel um die Verschiebung in der Macht schienen nicht zu lösen zu sein und sogar der Ewige Rat stand hilflos ihm hilflos gegenüber. Anakin Skywalker und Anakin Solo waren darauf angesetzt worden, Informationen zusammenzutragen, hatten aber bisher nichts finden können, das hilfreich gewesen wäre.

Anspannung hatte sich breit gemacht.

Luke saß bereits seit einigen Minuten reglos in seinem kleinen corellianischen Zwei-Mann-Shuttle und starrte durch die Frontscheibe hinaus auf die nächtliche Stadt. Neben ihm gab R2-D2 eine fragende Serie von zwitschernden Geräuschen von sich.

„Nein, nein, ich denke nur laut", erwiderte er und streckte sich leicht. „Und zuviel, wahrscheinlich. Sei so gut und hilf mir, das Schiff zurück zum Tempel zu fliegen, ja?", bat er und lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen. Mittlerweile spürte er die Müdigkeit in sämtlichen nicht ganz jungen Knochen und da R2-D2 ein erstaunliches Geschick dafür entwickelt hatte, das Shuttle zu fliegen, ließ er den kleinen Astromech die Kontrollen übernehmen..

Er war eingeschlafen, als wenig später die ausdruckslose Stimme eines Droiden durch die Lautsprecher drang, und schreckte verwirrt hoch. R2 piepste abermals.

„Es geht mir gut. Ich bin nur müde", versicherte er seinem kleinen mechanischen Freund und berührte einen Schalter im Cockpit.

„Tempelkontrolle, hier ist die _Abendstern_, Luke Skywalker. Ich bitte um Landeerlaubnis."

„Landeerlaubnis erteilt für Hangar 7, Meister Skywalker", kam die Antwort.

Luke wollte die Verbindung schon unterbrechen, als plötzlich eine andere Stimme erklang.

„So spät noch unterwegs, Meister?"

„Die Frage könnte ich zurückgeben, Corran. Was macht Ihr um diese Zeit noch im Tempel?", fragte Luke verwundert und bedeutete R2, etwas langsamer zu fliegen, als sie sich dem kleinen erleuchteten Hangar näherten, der für die Schiffe der Skywalkers reserviert war. Außer einem alten X-Wing aus Rebellenzeiten, den er heute noch gelegentlich flog, standen dort Maras _Jadeschwert_; dazu eine größere Yacht, die selten genutzt wurde, und Bens kleines Shuttle.

„Corran?"

„Meister Hor... Halcyon hat die Tempelkontrolle soeben verlassen", erwiderte die leicht pikierte Stimme des Droiden. Und leiser, als ob er zu einem Kollegen spräche: „Woher soll ich denn wissen, unter welchem Namen er zur Zeit geht? Als ich zum letzten Mal nachgesehen habe, war ich noch kein Telefonbuch."

Luke hörte nicht mehr zu, fühlte er doch, wie Corran den Hangar betrat und an der Tür stehen blieb, bis die _Abendstern_ sanft auf dem dazu vorgesehenen Platz gelandet war. Er ließ die schmale Rampe hinab und trat stirnrunzelnd hinaus auf das Deck, wo der Jedi-Meister ihn bereits erwartete.

„Guten Abend", meinte Luke und nickte, als Corran sich leicht verneigte. „Warum seid Ihr um diese Zeit noch hier?"

„Guten Abend, Meister", grüßte der Angesprochene zurück. „Ich war auf der Suche nach Euch und wollte soeben herausfinden, wohin Ihr geflogen seid", fügte er mit einem pointierten Blick auf das Shuttle hinzu. „Denn ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr Jacen oder einen anderen Jedi dort drin versteckt habt."

Luke blickte ihn abwägend an.

„Man sollte meinen, dass ich meine Schwester besuchen könnte, ohne dass mir jemand hinterher spioniert", sagte er letztendlich, ohne einen Vorwurf zu machen, ohne Ärger, aber auch ohne eine Spur Humor. Corran, der den ungehaltenen Blick bisher ungerührt erwidert hatte, verzog das Gesicht. Er kannte Luke gut genug, um den resignierenden Unterton in seiner Stimme wahrnehmen und deuten zu können.

„Wollt Ihr das Thema noch einmal diskutieren?", fragte er.

„Bestünde auch nur die geringste Chance, dass Ihr zu einem anderen Ergebnis gelangen könntet?", fragte Luke zurück und begann auf die Tür zuzugehen, nachdem R2 hinter ihm das Schiff verlassen und die Rampe hochgefahren hatte, signalisierend, dass seine Arbeit beendet war.

Corran folgte ihm ungefragt.

„Nein. Ihr seid elf zu eins überstimmt worden."

Luke antwortete nicht sofort.

„Ihr übertreibt", sagte er schließlich. „Und Ihr wisst das."

„Man kann nicht vorsichtig genug sein, Meister", begann Corran und wollte offensichtlich dezidiert aufzählen, warum es für den Jedi-Meister nicht sicher war, alleine den Tempel zu verlassen; unter Lukes bittendem Blick brach er jedoch ab.

„Das weiß ich", meinte dieser und blieb stehen. „Ich bin mir über die Situation sehr wohl im Klaren, Corran, und ich habe auch nicht vor, leichtsinnig zu werden. Aber wenn ich nicht einmal meine eigene Schwester besuchen kann, die im sichersten Gebäude Coruscants lebt, ohne dass jemand jeden einzelnen meiner Schritte überwacht, dann verbuche ich dies nicht mehr unter ‚notwendigen Maßnahmen'. Das geht zu weit."

„Luke, Ihr stellt die Situation schlimmer dar, als sie tatsächlich ist. Es ist nur vorrübergehend und Ihr werdet Euch in einigen Wochen daran gewöhnt haben. Außerdem bestreite ich nicht, dass der Imperiale Palast sicher ist – es sind der Flug und der Weg vom Hangar zu den besser bewachten Teilen des Palastes, die mir Sorgen bereiten", versuchte Corran zu erklären, konnte aber anhand von Lukes Gesichtsausdruck deutlich erkennen, dass es vergebens war.

Und wirklich war die Antwort nicht unerwartet.

„Was wollt Ihr tun, Corran? Mich auch hier im Tempel auf Schritt und Tritt begleiten lassen? Bis zu meinem Apartment, in den Meditationsräumen, in den Gärten? Irgendwo müsst Ihr eine Grenze setzen, und ich werde es nicht akzeptieren, dass ich meine Entscheidungen, wann und wo ich hingehe, nicht selbst treffen kann. Wenn ich das täte, könnte ich mich gleich in meinem Büro einschließen."

Er holte tief Luft und kämpfte seinen Frust nieder. Als sein Gegenüber stumm blieb, fuhr er fort: „Das werde ich nicht akzeptieren, Corran. Bitte versteht das."

Überraschenderweise widersprach Corran erneut nicht, sondern sah Luke nur an und presste die Lippen zusammen, einen resignierend-missmutigen Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Wie Ihr meint, Meister. Aber ich kann das nicht gutheißen."

Luke wandte sich nickend von ihm ab und setzte seinen Weg alleine fort, durch die dunklen, leeren Gänge des Tempels. Er begegnete nur zwei Wartungsdroiden, die ein Leuchtpaneel reparierten, und einem Meister-Padawan-Team, das, sichtlich erschöpft, mit Reisetaschen in der Hand, gerade von einer Mission zurückgekehrt war. Die beiden bemerkten ihn nicht, wie er im Schatten einer Ecke wartete, bis sie hinter einer Lifttür verschwunden waren.

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Skywalker Apartment_

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Mara gähnend, als er später endlich in das gemeinsame Bett fiel, und legte das Datenpad beiseite, das sie gelesen hatte. Luke seufzte tief und starrte zur Decke hinauf, ehe er langsam seinen Kopf zu ihr drehte und zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte.

„Ich glaube, ich bin Corran soeben etwas zu hart angegangen."

Er spürte Maras Stirnrunzeln mehr, als dass er es im schwachen Licht sah. Seine Frau rückte widerwillig die Kissen in ihrem Rücken zurecht, um ihm besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Ihr Argwohn war geweckt – es glitzerte gefährlich in ihren Augen.

„Du hattest eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm?", vergewisserte sie sich, verstanden Corran und Luke sich sonst doch hervorragend, waren enge Freunde und im Großen und Ganzen fast immer einer Meinung.

„Luke, worüber...", begann sie auf sein Nicken hin, ehe die Erkenntnis sie traf.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte sie leise und viel zu ruhig.

„Bei Leia", gab er zurück und wappnete sich mental gegen den Wutausbruch, der unweigerlich folgten würde.

„Allein?", erkundigte Mara sich mit eiskalter Stimme, obgleich sie die Wahrheit bereits kannte.

„Allein", antwortete er.

Es herrschte kurz Stille.

„Skywalker", zischte Mara schließlich und setzte sich kerzengerade im Bett auf. „Wenn du diesen Tempel noch einmal alleine verlässt, wird es das Letzte sein, was du tust."

Sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab, als er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen wollte.

„Und nein. Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Lage bist, dich alleine zu verteidigen. Nicht immer, nicht überall, nicht in jeder Situation."

Luke öffnete erneut den Mund.

„Und ja. Ja, ich glaube auch, dass die anderen fähig sind, mit dieser Situation fertig zu werden. Es sind drei unserer besten Ritter, Luke, außerdem Jacen und Corran. Es braucht mehr als manipulierte Nachrichten, durchtrennte Kabel und ein bisschen Gas, um diese Fünf aufzuhalten."

„Zugegeben", murmelte Luke ergeben. „Aber..."

„Nichts aber!", rief Mara und funkelte ihn an, ehe sie sich besann und ihren Ärger niederkämpfte.

„Luke", begann sie, sanfter dieses Mal. „Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Wir brauchen dich hier. Niemand von uns will, dass dir etwas geschieht. Ich selbst am allerwenigsten."

Luke erwiderte nichts, ein Zeichen für Mara, dass sie ihn zumindest zum Nachdenken angeregt hatte. Er sah mit leeren Augen hinaus aus dem Fenster in die Nacht Coruscants, erschöpft, fast schon ausgezehrt. Mara wusste, dass diese Diskussion früher die ganze Nacht geweilt hätte, aber er war des Diskutierens müde geworden.

„Tu es für mich."

°°°

Eine halbe Stunde später war Mara Jade endlich eingeschlafen. Luke selbst war müde, zwang sich aber, solange wach zu bleiben, bis Maras Atem gleichmäßiger wurde und ihre Machtpräsenz ruhig. Er konnte sich noch keinen Schlaf gönnen.

Als er sich sicher war, dass seine Frau nicht ohne Weiteres wieder aufwachen würde, schloss auch er die Augen und suchte Ruhe in der Macht. Es fiel ihm um einen Bruchteil schwerer als sonst, etwas, das ihn beunruhigte; normalerweise konnte nichts seine Verbundenheit mit dem mystischen Energiefeld stören.

Er schob seine zweifelnden und verwirrten Gedanken resolut beiseite und konzentrierte sich.

Es war schwierig, ohne aktive Mithilfe der Macht in die Letzte Heimat des Lichts zu gelangen.

Es war, als versuchte er, gegen den Strom einen Fluss hinauf zu schwimmen, inklusive reißender Strömung, Untiefen, scharfkantiger Felsen und Stromschnellen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sandte er seine Sinne aus, hinaus in die Galaxie, und suchte nach den Ankern, die ihm helfen würden, diese Aufgabe zu bewältigen.

/Hinter das Sichtbare, du blicken musst/ meinte er Yodas Stimme zu vernehmen und lächelte leicht. Die Präsenz seines alten Meisters kam ihm entgegen, wies ihm den Weg. Er griff danach, hielt sich daran fest, fand auch die Signaturen Obi-Wans und seines Vaters in dem Strudel, der ihn mit sich zog.

In der Letzten Heimat des Lichts schlug Luke Skywalker die Augen auf und blickte sich um.

„Ich werde besser", gluckste er, als er feststellte, dass er nur wenige Gehminuten vom Tempel entfernt in einem Garten aufgetaucht war, anstatt wie anfangs in den Grenzgebieten der Letzten Heimat. Er sah an sich hinab; sein Grinsen wuchs leicht in die Breite. „Aber ein bisschen Übung brauche ich wohl noch...", murmelte er. Zwar trug er schon weiße Roben, darüber aber noch den braun-schwarzen Mantel, den er in seiner Realität tagsüber angehabt hatte.

Seine Augenbrauen schossen überrascht in die Höhe, als er kurz darauf den Ausgang des Gartens erreichte.

„Meister Loriani."

„Meister Skywalker", grüßte die Twi'lek lächelnd zurück und reichte ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort seinen weißen Mantel.

„Danke."

„Ihr werdet besser", kommentierte sie amüsiert.

Luke wiegte leicht den Kopf und faltete den dunklen Mantel über einem Arm. „Durchaus. Aber schwer fällt es mir noch immer", fügte er hinzu. Die beiden setzten sich in Bewegung und gingen auf den Südeingang des Tempels zu.

„Maleina... die Unregelmäßigkeiten häufen sich. Ist hier etwas Ähnliches aufgetreten?"

„Nein, Meister. Oder wir haben es nicht bemerkt. Darf man erfahren, worin die Anomalien dieses Mal bestanden?"

„Im Großen und Ganzen in Ähnlichem wie vor zwei Wochen. Plötzlich auftauchende Erinnerungen bei verschiedenen Jedi und auch Nicht-Machtsensitiven. Personen, die Informationen haben, die sie nicht haben dürften. Unruhe bei meiner Familie", zählte er auf.

„Entführungsversuche?"

„Zwei weitere. Einmal Gas, einmal ein manipulierter Navigationscomputer." Luke seufzte leise. Er nickte einem Wächter zu, der ihnen die Tür aufhielt, und trat hinter Maleina in die schattige Kühle des Jedi-Tempels. Nur wenige Jedi waren in den weitläufigen Gängen unterwegs und die Stille war fast greifbar.

Luke spürte, wie sich seine leichte Beunruhigung legte. Hier, in diesen Gestaden, schien nichts den Lauf der Dinge außer Takt bringen zu können. Stetig wie ein Uhrwerk nahm die Geschichte ihren Lauf.

„Worüber sorgt Ihr Euch?", fragte Maleina leise, als sie sich den Ratsgemächern näherten.

„Etwas sagt mir, dass noch viel mehr dahinter steht. Etwas sagt mir, dass sich noch viel mehr ändern wird. Und dass die Letzte Heimat davon nicht unberührt bleiben wird." Er hielt inne und brachte seine energisch gewordene Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle. „Hat der Rat der Sith schon geantwortet?"

„Ja. Er streitet ab, etwas mit den Versuchen, Euch zu entführen, zu tun zu haben. Meister Yoda hält die Antwort für glaubwürdig, vor allen Dingen, da ein Nachtrag unter der Nachricht stand, ich zitiere: ‚Es ist ein Unterschied, ob man dem Gegner das Spiel verdirbt, oder ob man das gesamte Spielbrett zerbricht.' Unterzeichnet hat das neue Oberhaupt ihres Rats. Darth Plagueis", berichtete die Meisterin, offensichtlich nicht ganz sicher, was sie davon halten sollte.

„Sidious' Meister", setzte Luke leise hinzu und sah sich um. „Danke, Maleina", entschuldigte er die Twi'lek und begab sich zielstrebig zu Yoda, der an einem der hohen Fenster im Vorraum stand und hinausblickte. Während Loriani in die Ratskammer ging, ließ Luke geduldig die Musterung des kleinen grünen Jedi über sich ergehen.

„Hm", meinte Yoda schließlich. „Besorgt, du bist."

„Die Entwicklungen, von denen Meister Loriani mir berichtet hat, beunruhigen mich, Meister."

Yodas Ohren zuckten. „Nicht sorgen du dich solltest, um Probleme der Letzten Heimat. Ins Lot, alles wird kommen, sobald die Probleme deiner Realität, enträtselt sie sind. Lösungen du suchen musst dort, nicht hier. Und vorsichtig du sein musst, Luke. Sehr vorsichtig, ja."

Weit in der Ferne, über dem Horizont, schimmerte die Luft gräulich über den Grenzgebieten.

/Ausläufer der Dunkelheit. Sie kommen näher/ überlegte der ehemalige Padawan bekümmert, erkannte aber die Wahrheit in Yodas Worten.

„Inwiefern vorsichtig?", fragte er alarmiert, mit der Vorahnung eines schlechten Gefühls, die sich noch verstärkte, als sein Meister für einen Moment stumm auf den Boden vor sich blickte.

„Eine Vermutung ich habe. Dem Rat präsentieren, ich sie nun werde."

°°°

_Die Letzte Heimat des Lichts, Tempel, Ratsgemächer_

„Sicher, ich mir bin. Lange darüber meditiert, ich habe, und keine andere Möglichkeit, ich sehe." Yoda hielt inne.

Eqi Utana scharrte leicht mit einem Huf über den Boden. „Ich möchte nur eines klar stellen: Es geht hier um den Grund für die Anschläge auf Meister Skywalker?", fragte er scharf.

Der kleine Meister nickte. „Darum, es geht. Gefährlicher sie sind, als gedacht wir haben. Mehr dahinter steckt, als zu denken, gewagt wir haben."

Er blickte nach links, wo Luke saß, nur scheinbar entspannt, und ausdruckslos vor sich hin auf den Boden schaute. Als er den Blick seines alten Meisters spürte, sah er auf und nickte mit leisem Widerwillen. Yoda wirkte bekümmert, als er Luke direkt ansprach.

„Tot, nichts nützen würdest du den Sith. In der Letzten Heimat, gefährlicher du bist für sie, als lebend. Selbst, wenn gelingen es ihnen würde, hier zu vernichten dich, niemals auslöschen sie dich könnten. Eine Erinnerung du bliebest, eine Prophezeiung, ein Traum, ein Teil der Macht."

Luke atmete langsam aus und lehnte sich zurück, als ihm bewusst wurde, worauf Yoda hinauswollte.

Selbiger nickte.

„Verstanden du hast, was ich meine."

„In der Tat." Luke presste die Lippen zusammen und kämpfte für einen Sekundenbruchteil um seine Fassung, ehe er aufsah, in die fragenden Gesichter der anderen Ratsmitglieder, und seine Gedanken sammelte.

„Ich muss niemandem erklären, dass es viele Möglichkeiten gibt, jemanden zur Dunklen Seite der Macht zu bekehren. Ich muss niemandem erklären, dass es nicht nur auf die subtile Art und Weise möglich ist", sagte er knapp.

Es herrschte Stille in der Ratskammer, als sich Einsicht in die Mienen der Meister schlich.

Schließlich meldete sich Ulic nachdenklich zu Wort. „Vielleicht ist es doch die subtile Art und Weise, die sie verfolgen. Wenn auch nur, um Euch angreifbar zu machen – denn ich glaube nicht, dass..."

„... die letzten Monate spurlos an mir vorübergegangen sind? Sicherlich nicht. Es ist zermürbend – weniger die Anschläge an sich als die Reaktionen meiner Umgebung. Angreifbar? Nein, nicht in einem Rahmen, der ihnen einen Ansatzpunkt bieten würde", erläuterte Luke entschieden.

Das letzte, was er brauchte, war ein zweiter Rat mit beschützerischen Ambitionen. Dies war in erster Linie ein Problem der Lebenden, denn es war schon eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit her, seitdem die Letzte Heimat des Lichts von den Sith angegriffen wurde.

Ulic grinste verstehend, Maleina lächelte leicht.

Luke nahm dies erleichtert zur Kenntnis und wandte sich erneut an Yoda. „Ihr glaubt nicht, dass der Rat der Sith dahinter steckt, Meister?"

Der alte Meister deutete auf den kleinen Kristall, der auf Lukes Armlehne lag. „Wenn gelesen du hast die Nachricht, wahrscheinlich zustimmen du mir wirst, Luke. Dass die Sith dahinter stecken, außer Zweifel stehen mag, aber nicht auf Anweisung ihres Rates sie agieren. Im Gegenteil; ihr Rat, unzufrieden damit, er ist. Der Nachtrag, besonders wichtig, er mir erscheint. Darth Plagueis, ein mächtiger Sith, er ist. Nicht töricht, er ist. Nicht wie Sidious, er denkt. Unberechenbar er ist. Undurchschaubar, seine Absichten sind."

/Es ist ein Unterschied, ob man dem Gegner das Spiel verdirbt, oder das gesamte Spielbrett zerbricht./ Die Worte, die Plagueis laut Maleina Loriani gebraucht haben sollte, wollten Luke nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

* * *

Kapitel 6: **Tage wie dieser**

Es ist kein schöner Tag für Jacen Solo. Wirklich nicht.


	6. Tage wie dieser

**Mira**: Zwölf oder dreizehn, je nachdem, wie man zählt :) Nope, "die Kontrollen" ist schon richtig, und der Punkt... Kopierfehler. Leicht dominant? Abwarten, Miss Jade kann noch ganz anders.

* * *

**Der zweite Monat**

Kapitel 6: Tage wie dieser

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Außenanlage_

Jacen Solo legte beinahe andächtig seine Hände auf die Brüstung des weitläufigen Balkons und ließ die morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen auf sein Gesicht scheinen. Er schloss genießerisch die Augen, dankbar für den ruhigen, schönen Tagesbeginn. Der Balkon war mit verschiedenen exotischen Blumen von Yavin IV bepflanzt, ein beliebter Treffpunkt für Padawane und Meister, um zu diskutieren, was mit dem Tag anzufangen sei, ein beliebter Treffpunkt für Paare am Abend und für Freunde, um Streiche auszuhecken – leider, wie er des Öfteren zu spüren bekommen hatte. Doch heute schien alles so friedlich, wie es sein sollte. Nach einem Blick auf sein Chronometer griff er mit der Macht aus und stellte fest, dass sein verspätet kommender ehemaliger Padawan ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste im Laufschritt auf den Balkon zueilte.

„Meister Solo!", grüßte Ben, kam vor Jacen zum Stehen und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Er sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der eine Mischung aus Mitleid, Schrecken und leiser Schadenfreude vermittelte.

„Ben, was ist los?", fragte der Meister stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich..."

„_Jacen Solo_."

Jacen erblasste sichtlich, als er an Ben vorbei blickte. Der junge Skywalker spürte, wie sein Cousin sich mit Hilfe der Macht zu beruhigen versuchte, aber kläglich scheiterte. Er konnte ihn verstehen. Der Tonfall verhieß irgendetwas zwischen einem galaktischen Krieg und dem Untergang des Universums.

/Ich wollte Euch eigentlich warnen, ohne dass sie es bemerkt, aber sie hat mich blockiert.../ sandte er leise und bemerkte sofort, wie er mit einem argwöhnischen Blick bedacht wurde.

Um sie herum versuchten Jedi-Ritter und einige Meister mit ihren Padawanen möglichst unbeteiligt zu wirken, so, als wären sie viel zu tief in ihre Gespräche versunken, um irgend etwas zu bemerken, obgleich ihre mitleidige Neugier fast physisch zu spüren war.

Mara Jade Skywalker stand breitbeinig in der Tür, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und ein mordlustiges kaltes Glitzern in den Augen. Jacens Gesichtsfarbe bewegte sich weiterhin in einem ungesunden Bereich, aber nach einigen Anläufen fand er zumindest seine Stimme wieder.

„Meister Jade Skywalker."

„Ich weiß, wie ich heiße", fauchte Bens Mutter.

Jacen nickte vorsichtig. „Und was...", begann er fragend, kam jedoch nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden.

„Kannst du mir erklären, oh hochgeschätzter Neffe", fragte Mara Jade zuckersüß, „kannst du mir erklären, warum ich gestern rein zufällig von meinem Mann erfahren musste, dass er den ganzen Abend bei deiner Mutter zugebracht hat – ohne dass du etwas davon wusstest, geschweige denn, ihn begleitet hast?"

Jacen starrte sie Augenblicke lang an, bevor er das, was sie soeben gesagt hatte, begriff. „Was...?"

„Du hast genau verstanden, was ich gesagt habe!", sagte sie etwas lauter und trat einen Schritt vor. Ben bemerkte, dass der Meister einiges an Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen musste, um nicht zurückzuweichen, obgleich die beiden mehrere Schrittlängen trennten.

„Meister Jade Skywalker, ich wusste nicht, dass..."

„Das will ich für dich hoffen. Wenn du es gewusst und ihn trotzdem nicht begleitet hättest, wärst du jetzt in Schwierigkeiten."

Jacen war der festen Überzeugung, dass die Situation, in der er im Moment steckte, durchaus die Bezeichnung ‚Schwierigkeit' verdiente, blieb aber wohlweislich stumm und ließ seine Tante fortfahren.

„Du hast nicht im Ernst erwartet, dass Luke sich freiwillig von euch begleiten lassen würde, oder? – Wenn du es noch einmal zulässt, dass er sich ohne Begleitung hinausschleicht, bist du geliefert, zusammen mit Corran", drohte Mara. „Und mir ist es egal, was Luke davon hält."

Ben beobachtete, wie Jacen hastig nickte und bei sich dachte, dass er wohl besser nicht darauf hinweisen sollte, dass Meister Skywalker Corran und ihm mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen könnte, wenn er es wirklich wollte.

Jacen hatte das Gefühl, um eine volle Handbreite zu schrumpfen, während er von Mara Jade noch einige Sekunden lang gemustert wurde. Sie war offensichtlich nicht zufrieden mit seiner Reaktion, schien es jedoch dabei belassen zu wollen, denn sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand wieder im Innern des Tempels.

Auf der Terrasse atmete ein gutes Dutzend Jedi erleichtert aus.

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Trainingsräume_

Luke fühlte einen schweren Anflug von Schuldgefühlen in sich aufsteigen und seufzte. Bereits Augenblicke, nachdem Corran ihn am Abend zuvor verlassen hatte, hatte er seine abweisenden Worte bereut.

Eigentlich sah er die Notwendigkeit der Maßnahmen auch ein – zum Wohle des Ordens. Und eigentlich sollte er dazu in der Lage sein, das Wohl des Ordens über sein eigenes zu stellen.

Er seufzte erneut, ließ sich gegen die Wand neben ihm sinken und schloss die Augen. Ob er es sich eingestehen wollte oder nicht, das Rätsel – das Aufmerken der Macht, diese kleinen Veränderungen, all diese Puzzelteile – beeinflusste ihn tief, ließ ihn nicht los. Leise Hilflosigkeit drohte sich in ihm breit zu machen, denn was er auch tat, er kam nicht vorwärts.

Er hatte nicht nachgedacht an diesem Abend, hatte Jacen seine ohnehin schon schwere Aufgabe noch schwerer gemacht. Es war an der Zeit für Entschuldigungen.

Mara hatte das Thema an diesem Morgen nicht mehr angeschnitten, doch er hatte gespürt, wie sie es mit sich herumgetragen hatte, und jetzt, im Nachhinein, dachte er sich, dass er es hätte wissen müssen. Sie hatte ihn schon ausreichend zusammengestaucht dafür, dass er sich aus dem Tempel geschlichen hatte, nun war Jacen dafür zur Verantwortung gezogen worden, dass er es ungewollt zugelassen hatte.

„Meister?", fragte Jacen leise hinter ihm, ein besorgtes Stirnrunzeln auf dem Gesicht tragend, den Kopf respektvoll geneigt.

Luke lächelte. Er war so tief in seinem Selbstmitleid versunken gewesen, dass er die starke Machtpräsenz des jungen Meisters nicht bemerkt hatte, als sie näher gekommen war.

/Ich werde wirklich alt/ dachte er und spürte im selben Moment, wie sich ein ganz bestimmter Teil seines Geistes regte. /Mara, du hast doch nicht etwa gelauscht/

/Vielleicht eher zu wenig Schlaf, Bauernjunge/ warf seine Frau trocken ein, nicht mehr versteckend, dass sie durch die Macht die ganze Zeit lang zugehört hatte. /Und wie kommst du bloß auf diese Idee/

/Nur so ein Gefühl./

„Jacen." Luke bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, näher zu treten, und musterte ihn kurz, berührte dann seinen Geist vorsichtig mit dem eigenen. Sein Neffe senkte ohne Zögern seine mentalen Schilde, ließ ihn Einblick gewähren in seine Gefühle und Gedanken – für Luke ein Zeichen des höchsten Vertrauens. Was er fühlte, überraschte ihn wenig, ähnelte es doch seinem eigenen Gemütszustand. Er zog sich aus dem Geist seines Gegenübers zurück und lachte leise.

„Da stehen wir zwei nun", meinte er leise, den fragenden Blick ignorierend, und wurde ernster. „Jacen, ich möchte mich bei dir dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht habe. Es war gedankenlos von mir."

Sein Neffe wirkte kurz überrascht, dann verlegen, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich verstehe Euch vollkommen", erwiderte er. „Ich stand so lange Jahre meines Lebens unter dem Schutz verschiedener Leute... ich weiß, wie unerträglich es werden kann. Es dauert, bis man sich daran gewöhnt, Meister."

Er lächelte, ein Lächeln, das er direkt von seinem Vater geerbt zu haben schien.

„Ich hätte daran denken müssen und dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Es ist meine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass Ihr Euch daran gewöhnt – laut Tante Mara ist es gleichgültig, was Ihr davon haltet. Um es in anderen Worten zu sagen: Ihr werdet mich so schnell nicht mehr los werden."

Luke grinste.

Die Tatsache, dass Jacen seine Tante nicht bei ihrem Titel nannte, zeigte ihm deutlich, dass er sich die Zurechtweisung durch sie zwar zu Herzen nahm, sich davon aber nicht verunsichern ließ.

/Hat der mich tatsächlich „Tante Mara" genannt? Wer ist er und was hat er mit meinem Neffen gemacht/ fragte seine Frau mit gespieltem Entsetzen.

/Ja, hat er/ dachte Luke zurück. /Und du lauschst immer noch/

/Ich hätte ihn nicht so anfahren sollen, ich weiß, dass er dich niemals wissentlich in Gefahr bringen würde/ gab Mara mit dem geistigen Äquivalent eines Zähneknirschens zu.

/Er hat mich nicht in Gefahr gebracht, Jade./

/Du weißt, was ich meine./

/In der Tat./

/Immer das letzte Wort, nicht wahr/

/Natürlich/ beendete Luke gut gelaunt den kurzen Schlagabtausch.

Er bemerkte das amüsierte Funkeln in den Augen Jacens, als er diesem wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte.

„Sie ist nicht wirklich böse mit dir", erklärte er knapp.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Jacen seufzend. „Aber sie hat Recht. Ich..."

„Genug davon", schnitt er ihm das Wort ab. „Sprechen wir nicht mehr darüber, lass uns lieber trainieren."

„Wie Ihr meint."

Luke nickte, löste sich endlich von der Wand und legte den schwarzbraunen Mantel ab, den er über einer kurzen hellen Tunika trug, ehe er sein Lichtschwert vom Gürtel nahm.

Zwei Stunden später gelang es ihm in letzter Sekunde, Jacen nicht die Hand abzuschlagen, als dieser plötzlich mitten im Kampf innehielt.

„Jacen!"

Sein Neffe ignorierte den scharfen Tonfall des Meisters, legte den Kopf schief und starrte weiterhin mit großen Augen auf einen Punkt über Lukes rechter Schulter.

„Sollte sich diese Strebe so durchbiegen?"

„Wie bitte?"

Luke drehte sich verdutzt um und folgte Jacens Blick zu einem der Balken, die die hohe, leicht gewölbte Decke des Trainingsraums stützten. Er war in einem solchem Maße verbogen, dass es aussah, als wäre er aus Gummi – und noch während die beiden Jedi zusahen, schien es, als würde er zu Staub zerfallen.

Disharmonie sang in der Macht.

„Jacen?"

„Meister?"

„Was befindet sich über dieser Decke?"

„Unsere planetare Kommunikationsanlage, soweit ich weiß."

„Wir sollten Alarm schlagen, dass Einsturzgefahr besteht."

„Meister, wir haben einen Alarm für alles vom imperialen Großangriff über eine Invasion Dunkler Jedi bis zur Überschwemmungsgefahr – warum, weiß ich nicht – aber es gibt kein Notsignal für ‚Unser Tempel löst sich in Luft auf'."

Jacen musterte die mittlerweile nur noch zur Hälfte vorhandene Strebe. „Wir könnten ein neues Signal einführen und mit ‚Was zur Hölle ist hier los?' betiteln."

„Treffend. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich glaube, wir sollten hier verschwinden, bevor..."

Die beiden Jedi katapultierten sich mit Hilfe der Macht mehrere Dutzend Meter in Richtung des Ausgangs, just in dem Moment, in dem der Balken verschwand und der Raum sich plötzlich zur Hälfte unter freiem Himmel befand.

„... die Decke einbricht", beendete Luke den Satz und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung.

„Der Rest des Raums ist stabil", murmelte Jacen, nachdem er die Deckenstruktur mit der Macht inspiziert hatte. „Es war nur dieser eine Balken... Meister? Was zur Hölle ist hier los?"

Luke hatte den Staub auf den Boden abgesenkt, so dass die beiden nun das ganze Ausmaß des Schadens begutachten konnten.

„Du vermutest einen weiteren Anschlag?", fragte er seinen Neffen.

„Das wäre das erste Mal, dass sie es wagen, unseren Tempel anzugreifen, aber ich wüsste sonst keinen Grund, warum massiver Permabeton anfangen sollte, zu Staub zu zerfallen."

„Erkundige dich, ob es möglich ist, so etwas herbeizuführen – nachdem du überprüft hast, ob etwas ähnliches noch woanders im Tempel der Fall ist..." Luke zögerte. „Dieser Balken wurde nicht für den Bau des Tempels hergestellt, sondern wiederverwendet. Ich glaube, er stammt aus einer Villa im Gebirge. Vielleicht war es einfach nur Materialschwäche."

Jacens Blick zeigte deutlich, was er von dieser Theorie hielt.

Der jüngere Meister wandte sich zu den Jedi um, die, aufgeschreckt durch den Lärm, in den Raum geeilt waren, und begann, die Überprüfung des Tempels zu organisieren.

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Große Halle_

„Hast du Corran heute gesehen?"

„Nein, aber ich habe mit Mirax gesprochen. Er ist wohl mit Wedge unterwegs, sie wusste auch nicht, was genau da läuft", erwiderte Mara abwesend und sah von ihrem Teller auf. Luke setzte sich mit seinem eigenen Tablett zu ihr, die kurzen Haare noch feucht und umgekleidet in seine üblichen langen, dunklen Roben. „Hat Jacen schon etwas herausgefunden?"

„Nein", antwortete er sichtlich unzufrieden, aber ebenso gedankenverloren wie sie, während er ziellos mit der Gabel auf seinem Teller herumstocherte, bevor er sich zusammenriss und zu essen begann.

„So schlimm?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Dein Streit mit Corran. Es nimmt dich mit, Skywalker."

Luke überlegte kurz und lehnte sich zurück.

„Von Streit kann keine Rede sein", erklärte er langsam. „Aber ich will mich trotzdem bei ihm entschuldigen. Ich habe es so klingen lassen, als wäre er allein für alles verantwortlich."

Mara Jade legte resolut ihr Besteck beiseite und langte mit einer Hand über den Tisch, um sie ihrem Ehemann sacht auf den Arm zu legen.

„Luke", begann sie in einem Ton, der ihm nur allzu deutlich machte, dass er wieder einmal etwas gesagt hatte, das typisch für ihn war. „Er wird wissen, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast. Aber wenn du unbedingt mit ihm sprechen willst, dann bitte ihn gleich, dich nächsten Monat in den Senat zu begleiten. Mit ihm wird der Besuch dort sicherlich erträglicher für dich", riet sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Wie Recht du hast."

„Das ist nicht weiter unüblich."

„Mara..."

„Ärger mich nicht, Skywalker, oder ich werde anfangen, das Geheimnis aus dir herauszukitzeln, das du vor mir hast", drohte sie halb scherzhaft.

Luke blinzelte überrascht und legte seine Hand auf die ihre. „Geheimnis?", fragte er verwirrt und sah in Maras grüne Augen auf der Suche nach einem Anzeichen für Verstimmtheit ihm gegenüber.

Sie nickte jedoch nur.

„Du hast irgendein Geheimnis vor mir, Bauernjunge. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, und ich werde auch nicht weiter fragen, aber ich weiß, dass es wichtig ist... Nein, Luke", meinte sie, als er sich rechtfertigen wollte. „Wenn du es mir nicht verraten willst, wirst du deine Gründe haben. Nur eines – wenn einer dieser Gründe dein furchtbarer Beschützerinstinkt ist, rück besser gleich damit raus."

Er musterte sie sekundenlang. „Das ist es nicht."

Sie nickte, löste ihre Hand von ihm und lehnte sich zurück.

„Dann belasse ich es dabei. Vorerst. Aber auch nur, weil ich Wichtigeres zu tun habe", stellte sie rasch fest.

Luke lachte leise.

„Sag nicht, du hast Angst, weich zu werden auf deine alt... uhm, erfahreneren Tage?"

Sie schenkte ihm ein sardonisches Grinsen. „Gerade noch gerettet, Skywalker."

Beide drehten gleichzeitig ihren Kopf, als sie ein leises Lachen zwischen ihren Schläfen hörten. Sein leeres Tablett auf drei Fingern balancierend, schlängelte sich Ben zwischen mäßig besetzten Tischen bis zu seinen Eltern durch, die an einem Tisch etwas abseits saßen.

„Mutter, Meister", grüßte er und deutete eine Verbeugung an, ehe er sich auf einen Wink Maras hin auf einen leeren Platz gleiten ließ und das Tablett geräuschlos abstellte.

Mara sah ihn argwöhnisch an. „Warum so gut gelaunt, Ben?", fragte sie misstrauisch. Der unschuldige Blick, den ihr Sohn zurückschickte, täuschte sie und Luke schon lange Jahre nicht mehr.

„Darf ich nicht einfach gute Laune haben, ohne einen Grund?", erkundigte er sich, wohl wissend, dass er seinen Eltern nichts vormachen konnte.

Die beiden wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick.

„Nein", meinten sie gleichzeitig.

Luke lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, sich endlich auf seine Mahlzeit konzentrierend, während Mara ihren Sohn musterte. Er verbarg etwas, hatte wahrscheinlich wieder beobachtet, wie einige der Padawane irgend etwas mit gemeinsamen Freunden ausheckten. Er selbst beteiligte sich nur selten an diesen Späßen, erwartete ihn am Ende doch immer der größte Ärger.

„Was haben sie nun schon wieder geplant?", überlegte sie stirnrunzelnd; als Ben den Mund öffnete, meinte sie jedoch hastig: „Nein, ich glaube, das _will_ ich gar nicht wissen."

„Wie du meinst", kommentierte Ben, schnappte sich zwei Süßigkeiten vom Tablett seines Vaters und schickte sich an, zu gehen.

„Wie, das war alles? Keine Fragen oder Erzählungen über deinen Tag?" Luke setzte einen gespielt ernsten und leicht beleidigten Tonfall auf.

„Tut mir ganz ehrlich leid, aber ich muss noch mal zu Cilghal", bemerkte sein Sohn, für einen Moment überrascht, sich dann umsehend und im Laufschritt verschwindend.

Seine Eltern sahen sich an, beide mit fragend gewölbten Augenbrauen.

„Cilghal?", wiederholte Mara.

„Der Krankenflügel scheint sich zu einem beliebten Versteck zu entwickeln", überlegte Luke.

„Versteck? Vor wem?"

Ihr Ehemann winkte jemandem hinter ihrem Rücken, näher zu treten.

„Verzeihung, Meister Skywalker, Meister Jade Skywalker", grüßte Jacen in diesem Augenblick.

/Beantwortet das deine Frage/ sandte Luke.

„Ja, Jacen?", fragte er und fuhr fort, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. „Glaubst du, Ben weiß, wer es war – was auch immer es war?"

Jacens Gesicht blieb ruhig und kontrolliert, aber Mara und Luke spürten Überraschung durch die Macht von ihm kommen. „Ihr wusstet davon? – Er schirmt sich zu gut ab, ich kann ihn nicht finden, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen."

„Was haben sie angestellt?", fragte Mara seufzend und erinnerte sich an das üble Gefühl, das sie sofort gehabt hatte, als Ben zu ihnen gekommen war.

Ihr Neffe zuckte mit den Schultern und trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere, ehe er sich dieser Bewegung bewusst wurde und sich räusperte. „Uhm... nichts wirklich Wichtiges, ich dachte nur... in Ordnung, in Ordnung", fuhr er hastig auf Maras Blick hin fort. „Sie scheinen eine Kommstation und einen der Computer in der Bibliothek umprogrammiert zu haben... erstere wählt immer nur diese Bar zwei Straßen weiter an, die sie gar nicht kennen dürften – der Besitzer ist drauf und dran allen Jedi Hausverbot zu erteilen – und letzterer gibt als Suchergebnis immer nur ein Kochrezept für Nerf-Steaks aus. Ben stand wohl daneben und hat zugesehen, beziehungsweise Tipps gegeben."

Luke und Mara sahen sich an, beide nur mit Mühe fähig, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, obgleich Falten auf Maras Stirn entstanden.

Luke schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Sieh es als Kompliment an, dass er gut genug ist, um sich vor dir zu verstecken. Er wird dir nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen können... aber du solltest ihn auch nicht ständig dazu bringen wollen, seine Freunde zu verraten, Jacen." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und schickte sich an, sein Tablett wegzubringen.

Mara sah ihm sekundenlang hinterher, ehe sie sich ihrem Neffen zuwandte, der, ein entnervtes Seufzen unterdrückend, immer noch regungslos auf der Stelle stand.

„Du warst genauso schlimm, als du in Bens Alter warst, weißt du", stellte sie fest und begutachtete missmutig ihr kalt gewordenes Essen.

Jacen nickte nur.

„Ich kümmere mich morgen darum. Für heute gab es genug Aufregung. Ich hoffe nur, dass..."

„Meister Solo!", erschallte in diesem Moment eine aufgeregte Stimme. Schlitternd kam seine Tochter Allana neben ihm zum Stehen, verbeugte sich und reichte ihm ein Datenpad. „Eine Nachricht aus dem Senat. Die Reparaturen am Tempel können nicht finanziert werden, solange die Ursache nicht gefunden ist. Sie wollen einen vorläufigen Bericht haben und eine Untersuchungskommission schicken, um herauszufinden, ob es nicht doch ein Anschlag war."

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen sauste weiter in die Richtung, in der die anderen Padawane gerade das Abendessen vernichteten.

Jacen warf einen fast angewiderten Blick auf den Screen und seufzte dieses Mal hörbar.

„Es ist zu spät, um für heute Urlaub einzureichen, nicht wahr?"

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

* * *

Kapitel 7: **Narben**

Luke macht eine unschöne Erfahrung, seltsame Narben erscheinen, Corran und Valin müssen sich mit der Frage ‚Was tun, wenn dein Schiff tut, was es will, nämlich in Mara Jades Schiff bruchlanden' auseinandersetzen und allgemeines Chaos macht sich breit...


	7. Narben

**dasteddy**: Wird gemacht! Danke für das Review!

**Mira**: Kurz? Ich würde dieses Review nicht unbedingt als kurz bezeichnen, aber wenn du meinst... :D Huu, es freut mich ja so, dass es dir gefallen hat! ... und ja, sogar das Star Wars hassende Anubunny hat ein wenig gegiggelt in einer gewissen Szene :) Nicht so sehr, wie ich mich auf dein nächstes Review freue.

* * *

**Der zweite Monat**

Kapitel 7: Narben

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Ratsgemächer_

Luke Skywalker, Jedi-Meister aus Überzeugung, beobachtete, wie die übrigen Ratsmitglieder mehr oder minder erschöpft den Raum verließen, teilweise noch in angeregte Unterhaltungen zu zweit oder zu dritt vertieft. Die Sitzung hatte länger gedauert als üblich; Jacen hatte die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen vorgetragen und die verschiedensten Theorien waren diskutiert worden – zuzüglich zu den üblichen ordensinternen Problemen, die geregelt werden wollten.

Um es zusammenzufassen: Der Rat waren genauso ratlos wie zuvor.

Mara Jade Skywalker streckte sich, ging einige Schritte und drehte sich dann mit einem auffordernden Blick zu ihm um. Müdigkeit schien durch ihre Augen und leise Besorgnis. Sie schien sich unwohl zu fühlen.

Und wenn man es genau sah, war ihm auch etwas unbehaglich zumute.

Er seufzte, tat das mulmige Gefühl als Übermüdung ab und stand auf.

Beziehungsweise: Er versuchte es.

„Luke?", fragte Mara leise und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ihre Stimme schien seltsam weit entfernt zu sein, ihr Gesicht unscharf, verschwommen, wie ein schlecht eingestelltes Hologramm.

„Meister!"

Er spürte, wie Jacen ihn auffing, als seine Knie plötzlich nachgaben und ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Scharfer, brennend heißer Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Oberkörper aus, als hätte ihm jemand mit einem Lichtschwert eine tiefe Wunde in die Seite geschlagen. An den Ecken seines Bewusstseins lauerte eine verlockende, schmerzfreie Ohnmacht.

Jacen verstand nicht, woher die Pein stammte, die in tosenden Wellen von dem Meister durch die Macht stürmte, aber er begann dennoch sofort, schmerzunterdrückende und beruhigende Signale zurückzusenden. In Gedanken waren er bereits auf der Suche nach einem Grund für den plötzlichen Zusammenbruch.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Luke genügend Kraft gesammelt hatte, um seine mentalen Schilde zu stärken, und den Schmerz im Zaum halten konnte, während er gegen die immer noch drohende Bewusstlosigkeit ankämpfte.

Als Luke die Augen aufschlug, blickte er direkt in Maras blasses, besorgtes Gesicht. Hinter ihr erkannte er schemenhaft die Gestalten einiger anderer Meister, die sich halb über ihn gebeugt hatten, und am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes schwangen Strähnen von Jacens langem, dunklen Haar. Er zwang sich, die Muskeln in seinem Brustkorb zu entspannen, und tat einen zittrigen, vorsichtigen Atemzug. Der Schmerz schwand zusehends, ging zurück in das Nichts, aus dem er gekommen war.

/Luke/

/Es geht schon wieder/ beruhigte er seine Frau rasch, dankbar, dass sie ihn nicht laut angesprochen hatte. Er glaubte nicht, bereits wieder genug Atem zu haben, um sprechen zu können. Seine Kehle war trocken und brannte.

/Was _war_ ‚es' überhaupt? – Und nichts da. Cilghal hat bereits die Krankenstation verständigt./

/Mara.../

„Verzeihung."

Cilghal winkte in jenem Moment zwei hereinstürmenden Heilern und schaffte sich resolut einen Weg durch die übrigen Ratsmitglieder. Mara rückte widerwillig etwas zur Seite, während die Mon Calamari sich leise mit Jacen beriet. Dieser nickte einem der Heiler zu und gemeinsam halfen sie Luke auf die Beine.

Der Meister stellte fest, dass der Schmerz zwar verschwunden, aber doch eine leichte Schwäche geblieben war; so musste er sich tatsächlich schwer auf seinen Neffen und den Jedi stützen, die ihn langsam zur Krankenstation geleiteten.

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Krankenstation_

„Ich schiebe diesen Vorfall in dieselbe Kategorie, in die auch verschwindende Balken gehören. Ich bin ratlos, muss ich sagen", erklärte Jacen seiner Tante etwa drei Stunden später leise.

Neben ihm nickte Cilghal bekräftigend.

„Es gibt keine körperliche Ursache für den Schmerz, den Meister Skywalker beschrieben hat, genauso wenig wie für den folgenden Zusammenbruch. Er wies oder weißt alle Symptome auf, die eine schwere Lichtschwertwunde mit anschließendem Koma, Heilungstrance und leichter, vielleicht altersbedingter Schwäche im Heilungsprozess hervorruft, ohne eine solche Wunde überhaupt zu haben."

„Allerdings..."

„Allerdings?", hakte Mara Jade beunruhigt nach und warf durch die Scheibe neben ihr einen Blick auf Luke, der dort im Bett lag und mit stoischer Jedi-Meister-Geduld weitere Untersuchungen über sich ergehen ließ.

„Nun...", begann Jacen stirnrunzelnd, folgte ihrem Blick und suchte die richtigen Worte. „Meister Skywalker weist an der beschriebenen Stelle eine Narbe auf."

„Das tat er heute morgen noch nicht", stellte Mara mit Nachdruck fest, nachdem sie sich von einem Moment der Überraschung erholt hatte.

„Ich weiß, Meister Jade Skywalker." Jacen zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Und wo vermutest du den Zusammenhang zwischen dieser Narbe und den anderen... Vorfällen?"

Erneutes Schulterzucken. „Nur eine Ahnung. Und ich weiß, dass Meister Skywalker ähnliches vermutet."

Mara nickte halbherzig, schob sich an einem Droiden vorbei und betrat den kleinen Untersuchungsraum.

„Eines steht fest", murmelte sie, als sie sich auf Lukes Bettkante niederließ. „Mit dir wird es nie langweilig. Wenn du dich mit niemandem herumschlägst, schlägst du dich halt mit dünner Luft herum."

In Lukes Augen funkelte es und für einen Moment verschwand sein Unmut angesichts der andauernden Untersuchungen. „Man tut, was man kann."

°°°

_Coruscant_

„Dad, dir ist schon aufgefallen, dass wir Schlagseite haben, oder?", fragte Valin Halcyon zweifelnd und klammerte sich an den Lehnen des Co-Piloten-Sessels fest.

„Sag bloß", presste Corran zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Seine Hände flogen über die Armaturen des Shuttles.

„Dir ist auch aufgefallen, dass wir direkt auf ein Haus zuhalten, oder?"

Corran ließ sich nicht zu einer Antwort herab. Er fluchte und malträtierte die Steuerung, mit mäßigem Erfolg.

„Was bei allen Höllen ist hier los? Valin, was für einen Schrott hast du gekauft?"

„Die Ersatzteile waren einwandfrei!", verteidigte sich sein Sohn, während er fast aus dem Sessel rutschte, als Corran das Shuttle in eine steile Kurve zog, um dem Gebäude auszuweichen. Der Jedi-Meister wagte es, einen Blick aus dem Seitenfenster zu werfen, ehe er sich wieder auf seine schwankende Flugbahn konzentrierte. „Kümmere dich mal um die Security."

Just in diesem Moment kam eine Warnung herein, an der nächsten Plattform anzudocken und Identifikationen bereit zu halten.

Valin legte einen Schalter um und überlegte, was er sagen sollte.

„Hier ist die _Naboo II_, Jedi-Ritter Valin Halcyon. Unsere Steuerung reagiert kaum noch, wir haben keine Kontrolle mehr über das Shuttle und versuchen den Hangar des Jedi-Tempels zu erreichen, um – Dad!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß!", rief Corran zurück. „Whistler! Umkehrschub!"

Der Astromech pfiff panisch und sauste von einer Ecke des Cockpits in die andere.

„... um dort eine halbwegs kontrollierte Bruchlandung durchzuführen", beendete Valin mit kaum kontrollierter Stimme den Satz.

Nach einigen Sekunden knackte es in den Lautsprechern.

„In Ordnung, _Naboo II_. Wir geben Euch Geleit. Und versucht, nicht irgendwelche Gebäudeteile auf dem Weg mitzunehmen."

Valin lachte gezwungen. „Danke. _Naboo II_ aus – Dad!"

„Glaubst du, dass ich blind bin?"

„Noch zwei Minuten, in zwei Minuten sind wir im Tempel...", murmelte Valin und tippte eine Frequenz ein. „Tempelkontrolle, hier _Naboo II_. Bitte kommen."

„Tempelkontrolle hier. _Naboo II_, was ist bei euch los?"

Valin seufzte vor Erleichterung, als die Stimme eines Jedi aus den Lautsprechern klang. Wäre er mit einem Droiden verbunden worden, müssten sie wahrscheinlich noch tagelang im Kreis fliegen, ehe sie die Erlaubnis für ihren Plan bekämen.

„Wir haben keine Kontrolle mehr über unser Shuttle und brauchen genug Platz für eine Bruchlandung."

Für einige Sekunden rauschte es nur leise.

„Der Hangar der Skywalkers ist ziemlich leer. Solange ihr keine Schäden an der _Jadeschwert_ hinterlasst, dürfte das in Ordnung gehen. Wir schicken euch ein Med-Team und technisches Personal dorthin."

„Wir werden uns hüten. Jade lässt uns jeden Kratzer von Hand aufpolieren", murmelte Corran und änderte den Kurs, um einem Frachter auszuweichen.

„Danke, Tempelkontrolle. _Naboo II_ aus – Dad!"

„Ich bin auch nicht taub, Valin!"

„Schon gut, schon gut...", murmelte der Sohn beschwichtigend und seufzte erleichtert, als der Jedi Tempel in Sicht kam. Der nach klassisch alderaanischer Architektur errichtete Bau hob sich mit seinen eleganten Formen krass von denen auf Nützlichkeit ausgelegten Gebäuden in der Umgebung ab und war schon von Weitem sichtbar. Valin bemerkte, dass soeben der Luftverkehr um den Tempel umgeleitet wurde, wahrscheinlich auf Veranlassung der Tempelkontrolle, damit niemand in die unvorhersehbare Flugbahn der _Naboo II_ geriet.

„Uhm, der Hangar liegt weiter oben, Dad. Und zwar an der linken Seite."

„Sag das diesem Schrotthaufen von einem Shuttle."

Corran flog im Kreis einmal um den Tempel herum, wich dem schlanken mittleren Turm aus und steuerte einen der vier kleineren an. Ein kleines erleuchtetes Rechteck markierte den Hangar, der tatsächlich verhältnismäßig leer war, abgesehen von der _Jadeschwert_ und dem kleinen X-Wing in der hinteren Ecke.

„Halt dich fest."

„Was glaubst du, was ich tue?"

„Ich meinte nicht dich, sondern Whistler."

„Deine Sorge um meine Gesundheit ist wirklich herzerweichend."

Der Moment, in dem die _Naboo II_ auf dem Boden des Hangars aufprallte, presste Valin die Luft aus den Lungen. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Quietschen und nicht unerheblichem Funkenschlag rutschte das Shuttle noch einige Meter weit, ehe es kreischend zum Stillstand kam – etwa eine Hand breit von der _Jadeschwert_ entfernt.

Corran wedelte etwas Rauch beiseite und begutachtete sein Werk.

„Das war knapp", kommentierte Valin zittrig und löste seine Hände sehr langsam von den Sessellehnen.

„So etwas nennt man Talent, Valin." Corran stand auf, stellte Whistler aufrecht hin und versetzte der verzogenen Luke einen Tritt.

Während er sich den Staub von der Kleidung klopfte, sah er sich im Hangar um. Lange dunkle Kratzer zierten den Boden, ein Kontrollpaneel war nur noch ein rauchendes Etwas in der Wand, aber ansonsten schien nichts beschädigt zu sein. Abgesehen von der großen, ziemlich unförmigen Masse, die bis vor kurzem noch ein tempeleigenes Shuttle gewesen war.

Hinter der _Naboo II_, auf der anderen Seite des Hangars, landete gerade ein winziges Shuttle namens _Aurora Coriolis_ ohne einen Laut auf seinem Platz. Kurz darauf schlenderte Ben Skywalker die Rampe hinab, Allana Solo und die Fel-Zwillinge, Jaina Solo Fels Kinder, im Schlepptau. Er musterte den Szene, die sich ihnen bot, bevor er auf Corran zuging.

„Meister Halcyon", grüßte er mit einer Verneigung und nickte Valin lächelnd zu. Die Kinder taten es ihm gleich, was Corrans Laune sichtlich hob.

„Der Schrott, den Valin gekauft hat, hat uns beinahe den Hals gekostet", meinte er als Erklärung und begann, die Außenhülle des Shuttles aufzuschrauben. Die Fel-Zwillinge, technikversessen wie sie waren, hefteten sich sofort an seine Fersen, während Allana sich entschuldigte und Ben dem eintreffenden medizinischen Team zuwinkte, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Kurz darauf gesellten sich noch einige Techniker zu Corran.

Ben tätschelte Whistler beruhigend, während der Astromech ihm kläglich von dem furchtbaren Flug berichtete, und hörte sich mit leichtem Amüsement Valins Beteuerungen an, dass die gekauften Ersatzteile einwandfrei gewesen seien.

Er merkte erst auf, als das Gerede der Techniker, Corrans und der Zwillinge plötzlich verstummte.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

* * *

Kapitel 8: **Staub zu Staub**

Die Bruchlandung bleibt nicht das einzige Rätsel...


	8. Staub zu Staub

**Der zweite Monat**

Kapitel 8: Staub zu Staub

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Hangar 7_

„Siman, Simé, ihr zwei geht jetzt bitte zurück in die Krippe. Ich werde gleich nachkommen", schickte Ben die Fel-Zwillinge weg. Die beiden verzogen zwar das Gesicht und murmelten etwas Unverständliches, verschwanden aber dennoch aus dem Hangar.

„Und es wird nicht gelauscht!", rief Ben ihnen nach, ehe er an Corran herantrat.

Dieser grinste süffisant. „Ben Skywalker, Jedi-Ritter und Super-Nanny. Damit könntest du eine Menge Geld machen, wenn du's richtig vermarktest."

„Ich habe genug zu tun mit dieser Rasselbande, danke auch. Darf man erfahren, was Ihr gefunden habt, Sir?"

„Nichts." Corran beäugte seinen Sohn mit einer Mischung aus leisem Ärger und Verwirrung.

Ben hob eine Augenbraue. „Nichts, Meister Halcyon?"

Corran seufzte. „Nichts. An der Stelle, wo das vermeintliche unbrauchbare Steuerelement sein sollte, ist nichts. Valin, du bist dir sicher, dass du es eingebaut hast, oder?"

„Natürlich, Meister Halcyon." Sein Sohn wechselte unbewusst zur förmlichen Anrede, wie die meisten Kinder von Rittern und Meistern es in Gegenwart anderer Jedi zu tun pflegten.

Corran murmelte etwas, das sich stark nach einem nicht jugendfreien Fluch anhörte, und begutachtete noch einmal das Shuttle. Ben meldete sich stirnrunzelnd zu Wort.

„Meister Halcyon, vielleicht sollten wir das Shuttle in den Haupthangar schleppen lassen", schlug er mit einem Blick auf das Chronometer vor.

„Ja... ich bezweifle, dass die _Abendstern_ und die _Vaterherz_ hier noch hereinpassen", schätzte Valin und blickte sich um. Einige Einzelteile aus der Hülle der _Naboo II_ waren ziemlich weit geflogen.

Corran nickte abwesend. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Jacen sich sehr für die verschwundenen Einzelteile dieses Schrotthaufens interessieren wird."

Einer der Techniker sah angesichts seiner Wortwahl auf.

„Es ist nur halb so schlimm, wie es aussieht, Meister Horn. In zehn Tagen ist es wieder einsatzbereit."

„Gut zu wissen. Und ich gehe zur Zeit wieder unter Halcyon."

„Ah, Verzeihung, Sir."

Der Corellianer winkte ab. „Kein Problem", grummelte er. „Ich verstehe sowieso nicht recht, was damit bezweckt werden soll."

„Ich glaube, es nennt sich ‚Wiederbelebung der Traditionen des Alten Ordens' oder so ähnlich", schaltete Ben sich belustigt ein.

„Mich stört es wenig", bemerkte Valin. „Ganz im Gegenteil."

„Mich würde es auch nicht stören, wenn wir es einfach dabei belassen könnten. Aber nein, wir müssen ja alle paar Monate zwischen Horn und Halcyon hin und her springen. Wenigstens eine zusätzliche ID hätten sie uns zugestehen können. Ich bin es leid, irgendwelchen Sicherheitsleuten unsere Familiengeschichte zu erzählen. Und außerdem..."

Corrans missmutige Stimme verschwand langsam in den Innereien des Schiffes, als sich der Jedi-Meister zusammen mit den Technikern an die gröbsten Reparaturen machte, die nötig waren, um das Shuttle in den Haupthangar zu schleppen.

°°°

_Coruscant, Manari Gebirge, irgendwo_

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du die richtigen Koordinaten bekommen hast, Jacen?"

„Ja, Jaina, ich bin mir sicher", erwiderte er halbherzig und überprüfte den Navigationscomputer zum dritten Mal. „R2?" Der Astromech piepste eine Zustimmung. „Na bitte."

Jacen landete die _Vaterherz _auf einem ebenen Stück Land und öffnete die Rampe. Zusammen mit Jaina, R2 und einem guten Dutzend Jedi verließ er die Yacht und blickte sich um.

„Jasa, hier ist nichts."

„Das sehe ich."

„Hier sollte aber etwas sein."

„Das weiß ich."

„Also?"

„Wir suchen."

Jacen drehte sich resolut zu den Jedi um. „Nach allem, was wir wissen, sollte sich hier eine prä-imperiale Villa befinden, inklusive Gartenanlage und Landeplattform. Das Gebäude ist nach dem Fall des Imperiums verlassen worden und wurde als Quelle für Baustoffe benutzt. Unter anderem stammte der verschwundene Balken aus dem Trainingsraum im Südflügel aus dieser Villa..."

„... die nicht hier ist", warf Jaina leise ein.

„... die nicht hier ist", wiederholte Jacen.

/Nicht hier/ überlegte er. Irgend etwas sagte ihm, dass es wohl eher ‚Nicht mehr hier' heißen sollte. Oder vielleicht doch ‚Niemals hier gewesen'?

„Es besteht natürlich die, zugegeben unwahrscheinliche, Möglichkeit, dass wir die falschen Koordinaten erhalten haben. Wir teilen uns in Gruppen auf und suchen die nähere Umgebung ab. Achtet auf alles, auf physische Anzeichen im Fels wie auch auf Unregelmäßigkeiten in der Macht."

Jaina Solo Fel beobachtete, wie die Jedi in den umliegenden Schatten verschwanden, fühlte, wie sie ihre Sinne ausstreckten.

„Du glaubst nicht, dass wir die falschen Koordinaten bekommen haben", stellte sie fest.

Jacen nickte langsam.

Lowbacca knurrte leise und drehte sich um seine eigene Achse. Plötzlich bellte er überrascht und lief los.

„Was hast du gefunden? Lowie?"

„Ich spüre es auch...", murmelte Jacen, während er dem Wookie langsamer folgte. „Jaya, du nicht?"

„Doch. Aber was ist es?", fragte seine Schwester und starrte intensiv auf den Staub zu ihren Füßen. Sie fuhr mit einem Stiefel über den Boden, wirbelte ihn auf.

Die Macht sang.

Die Zwillinge blickten sich an.

„Das Gebäude _ist_ hier." Jacen blickte sich um. Überall lag der Staub über dem Gestein, teilweise knöcheltief. „Oder das, was davon übrig ist." Er ging in die Hocke und griff nach einer handvoll Staub, beobachtete, wie er sich vor seinen Augen in Luft auflöste, genau so, wie es mit dem Balken geschehen war. „Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, was mit dieser Strebe passiert ist."

„Dafür müssen wir herausfinden, warum die Villa verschwunden ist."

„Jaya, insgeheim habe ich nichts anderes erwartet."

°°°

_Coruscant-System, Orbit über Coruscant_

Mara Jade brachte die _Abendstern_ routiniert aus dem Hyperraum und ließ sich von der planetaren Kontrolle in die nächste Warteschleife einweisen. Sie schaltete auf Autopilot, lehnte sich im Pilotensessel zurück und streckte ihre Machtsinne aus.

Sofort fühlte sie Luke, der sich im winzigen rückwärtigen Bereich des Shuttles aufhielt, versunken in eine Meditation, die tiefer war als alles, was Mara bis dahin gekannt hatte. Fast schien es, als wäre sein Geist nicht mehr ein Teil seines Körpers, sondern bereits eins mit der Macht. Die Jedi-Meisterin wusste es jedoch besser, als dass sie sich Sorgen darum machte. Bei Luke konnte selbst sie nicht immer sicher sein, woran sie war.

So wie vor einer Woche, bei seinem unerwarteten und immer noch unerklärlichen Zusammenbruch.

„Es ist erneut geschehen. Ich weiß noch nicht, was genau passiert ist, aber ich konnte fühlen, dass sich etwas verändert hat", sagte Luke auf einer anderen Ebene des Seins soeben zum Ewigen Rat und erntete besorgte Blicke. „Und nein, ich selbst bin nicht davon betroffen", setzte er mit dem leisesten Hauch von Resignation hinzu.

Qel-Droma grinste.

„Verzeiht, falls wir Euch belästigen, aber Ihr könnt es uns nicht übel nehmen", stellte er gerade heraus fest.

„Durchaus nicht, Ulic." Auch Luke musste schmunzeln, ehe er sich selbst zur Ordnung rief.

„Im Übrigen bin ich überaus dankbar für die Möglichkeit, dass Ihr mit der Letzten Heimat in Verbindung bleiben könnt. Falls etwas geschehen sollte, werden wir es dadurch hier viel schneller bemerken. Und wir können den Sith, die dahinter stecken, mit dieser Verbindung einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen."

Yoda gluckste. „Das, von Anfang an meine Idee hinter meinem Vorschlag gewesen ist, Meister Qel-Droma."

Luke nickte mit einem Lächeln zu seinem früheren Meister und kam Ulics nächstem Kommentar zuvor. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich gedenke, nachlässig zu werden", stellte er fest. „Ich lege es gewiss nicht darauf an, zu sterben oder gefangen genommen zu werden."

„Im zweiten Fall würde Euch Eure Verbindung in die Letzte Heimat auch nichts nützen", seufzte Maleina.

„Wir stehen hier erst am Anfang eines sehr viel größeren Problems", fuhr Luke mit dem eigentlichen Thema fort. „Mit den Fakten, die wir bisher haben, lässt sich kein Bild der Situation erstellen. Wir brauchen mehr Zeit."

„Hmm, immer beunruhigender, dieses Rätsel wird. Luke, jemanden du bestimmen solltest, der sorgfältig sich befasst, mit allen Unregelmäßigkeiten", meinte Yoda nachdenklich.

„Mein Neffe war die letzten Wochen über damit beschäftigt, sämtliche verfügbaren Informationen zusammenzutragen. Er wird diese Aufgabe übernehmen", stimmte der frühere Padawan zu. „Ich glaube, er hat den Beginn der Veränderungen noch eher bemerkt als ich, und er wird sicherlich erfolgreich sein."

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Hangar 7_

„_Sithbrut_! Was, bei der Macht, ist _hier_ passiert?", hallte Mara Jades Stimme durch den Hangar. Hinter ihr trat Luke stirnrunzelnd die Rampe hinunter und begutachtete ebenfalls die Schrammen auf dem sonst so makellosen Boden. Unterdessen musterte Mara die Umgebung mit Adleraugen.

„Und welcher Idiot hat Kratzer an mein Schiff gemacht? – _Ben Skywalker!_"

„Ich bin unschuldig, Mutter!", verteidigte Ben sich, eilte hastig von der _Jadeschwert_ zu seinen Eltern herüber und grüßte diese mit einer knappen Verbeugung.

„Was ist passiert, Ben?", fragte sein Vater, obwohl ein kleiner Teil von ihm ahnte, was hinter den Schäden steckte.

„Das würde ich ebenfalls gerne wissen."

Auch Jacen Solo trat nun zu ihnen. Hinter ihm deaktivierte Jaina den Antrieb der _Vaterherz_.

Ben zögerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick lang.

„Ich denke, dass sollte Meister Halcyon Euch lieber erklären, Meister. Er ist im Hangar 2... und er ist nicht sehr gut gelaunt", fügte er mit einem leichten Grinsen hinzu.

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Hangar 2_

„Siman! Simé! Hatte ich euch nicht gesagt, dass nicht gelauscht wird? – Nein, sagt nichts. Ich _weiß_, dass ich es euch gesagt habe. Fort mit euch!"

Die beiden schienen protestieren zu wollen, bemerkten aber, wie ihre Mutter sich zu ihnen umdrehte und ihnen den patentierten _Blick_ gab. Niemand widersprach einer Mutter, die einen solchen Blick beherrschte. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie Jaina Solo Fel hieß.

Murrend verschwanden die Zwillinge im nächsten Aufzug und Ben, der seiner älteren Cousine erleichtert zunickte, beeilte sich, wieder zu der kleinen Gruppe aufzuschließen, die gerade neugierig in den zweiten Haupthangar des Tempels trat.

„Corran?"

„Meister Skywalker, Jacen", brummte der Corellianer und nickte den anderen zu.

„CorSec, was, bei allen Höllen, habt Ihr mit meinem Schiff gemacht?"

Corran zuckte leicht zusammen und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch missmutiger, falls das möglich war.

„Ihr könnt froh sein, dass es nur von umherfliegenden Teilen getroffen wurde und nicht von diesem Schrotthaufen da hinten. Aber ich denke, dass sollte Ritter Halcyon Euch lieber erklären, Mara. Valin! – Jacen, das wird Euch besonders interessieren."

Valin kam von den Überresten der _Naboo II_ herüber, offensichtlich alles andere als begeistert und ein bisschen blässlich um die Nase, doch zu sehr Jedi, um sich seine Gefühle anderweitig anmerken zu lassen. Er wand sich unter dem Blick seines Vaters, ehe er auf Jacens Aufforderung hin zu berichten begann.

Nachdem er seine Erzählung beendet hatte, herrschte kurzes Schweigen.

„Du polierst jeden Kratzer von Hand auf, Valin. Bis morgen früh."

Der Ritter schluckte, wusste es jedoch besser, als dass er Mara widersprochen hätte.

Luke sah derweil Corran nachdenklich an, bemerkte, wie der Corellianer ebenso im Geiste alle möglichen Ursachen durchspielte und analysierte.

„Lasst das Shuttle reparieren, wir werden es bald wieder brauchen. Kontrolliert bei allen anderen Schiffen, ob ähnliches aufgetreten ist. Jacen", bedeutete er seinem Neffen, ihm zu folgen, und verließ mit einem letzten Blick zu seiner Frau den Hangar.

Mara Jade Skywalker sah den beiden stirnrunzelnd hinterher.

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Ratsgemächer_

„Was habt ihr gefunden, Jacen?"

Luke ließ sich auf seinem Platz in der ansonsten leeren Ratskammer nieder und sah seinen ehemaligen Padawan appellierend an. Dieser blieb in angemessenem Abstand zu ihm stehen und formulierte seine Gedanken sorgfältig vor.

„Ein weiteres Rätsel, Meister", begann er letztendlich und erzählte vom singenden Staub dort, wo die Villa hätte sein sollen. „Warum geschieht dies? Warum verschwinden Dinge einfach, während Erinnerungen auftauchen?", fragte er anschließend hilflos.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte der Meister und lehnte sich zurück. Er taxierte den jüngeren Jedi. „Aber ich will, dass du weiterhin an einer Lösung arbeitest. Wir müssen herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hat, bevor noch schlimmere Dinge geschehen. Suche dir jemanden, der dir währenddessen mit deiner Arbeit als Ratsmeister aushilft, und halte mich auf dem Laufenden."

„Wie Ihr wünscht."

„Schicke Lowbacca zusammen mit Allana zurück nach Calja. Sie sollen den beiden Jedi der Alten Republik in meinem Namen eine Einladung nach Coruscant überbringen."

Jacen setzte auch diesen Punkt auf seine mentale Notizliste.

„Ich werde Ben bitten, mir zu helfen", überlegte er leise. „Ein bisschen ordenspolitische Arbeit wird ihm ganz gut tun."

„Er wird wenig begeistert davon sein", schmunzelte Luke.

„Wenn Allana weg ist, hat er ein Kind weniger, um das er sich kümmern muss, also kann er ein bisschen Zeit erübrigen, um seinem alten Meister etwas unter die Arme zu greifen."

„Ja."

Jacen musterte seinen Onkel mit einem Hauch Besorgnis.

„Meister?", fragte er schließlich leise, kniete sich neben seinen Sessel und berührte vorsichtig seinen Arm.

Luke wirkte unglaublich müde. Als er seinen Neffen ansah, schien tiefe Traurigkeit durch seine Augen. „Jacen... ich muss dich um etwas bitten."

„Natürlich."

„Wenn wir nicht herausfinden, was es mit alledem auf sich hat, wird diese Situation schon sehr bald eskalieren. Ich spüre, dass etwas geschehen wird, Jacen, und falls mir etwas zustoßen sollte, möchte ich, dass du weißt, was zu tun ist."

Er schnitt dem Jüngeren, der protestierend auffahren wollte, mit einer scharfen Geste das Wort ab. „Ich will, dass du in diesem Fall den Ewigen Rat kontaktierst. Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen wirst, falls es nötig werden sollte. Aber nur dann."

Sein Neffe blickte zerstreut zu Boden. „Ihr wisst, dass Euch etwas geschehen wird, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", gab Luke seufzend zu. „Ich weiß nur nicht, was. Es könnte alles sein... bitte, mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Zukunft ist immer in Bewegung, und selbst die mächtigsten Jedi vermögen es nicht, sie genau vorherzusagen. Ich will nur nicht, dass du im Falle eines Falles hilflos vor einem Problem stehst." Er musterte seinen ehemaligen Padawan. „Je schneller du hinter das Rätsel kommst, desto weniger haben wir alle zu befürchten. Aber lass es nicht an Sorgfalt mangeln. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen dazu, dass du eine Lösung finden wirst, Jacen."

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

* * *

Kapitel 9: **Unruhe**

Wohin man auch schaut, nichts als Probleme – wer auch immer behauptet hat, dass Geduld eine Stärke der Jedi ist...


	9. Unruhe

**Der dritte Monat**

Kapitel 9: Unruhe

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Hangar 2_

„Lowbacca?"

Lowbacca blieb erstaunt stehen und drehte sich um, als er die vertraute Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

„Meister Skywalker", grüßte er in der Sprache der Wookies. „Ich hatte Euch nicht erwartet."

Luke lächelte. „Ich werde dich nicht lange aufhalten, Lowie, keine Sorge", erwiderte er, wusste er doch, wie neugierig der Meister darauf war, nach Calja zurückzukehren. „Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, bei deiner Mission äußerste Vorsicht walten zu lassen", fügte er sehr ernst hinzu.

Lowbacca legte den Kopf schief. „Wir überbringen nur Eure Einladung, Meister...", begann er. „Eine Vision, Sir?"

Luke schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur ein schlechtes Gefühl, um ehrlich zu sein", erklärte er langsam. „Ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl, fast schon eine Vorahnung. Haltet nach Dunklen Jedi Ausschau, Lowie."

„Glaubt Ihr, sie werden uns behindern? Verzeiht, wenn ich es so formuliere, aber bislang haben sie nicht das geringste Interesse an jemand anderem außer Euch gezeigt."

„Ich fürchte schon", sagte Luke leise. „Ich werde dir erklären, was ich dies bezüglich vermute, sobald ihr sicher zurück seid. Bis dahin werde ich Gewissheit über ihre Motive haben, das spüre ich... Sei vorsichtig, Meister Lowbacca, und pass auf deinen Padawan auf."

„Das werde ich. Ihr aber auch, Meister; ich würde nur ungern zurückkehren und hören, dass einer dieser Anschläge erfolgreich gewesen ist."

Allana schaute fragenden Blickes aus der offenen Luke des Schiffs.

„Meister Skywalker." Sie verbeugte sich.

„Padawan Solo", meinte Luke und fuhr an den Meister gewandt fort: „Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. Möge die Macht mit Euch sein."

„Und mit Euch, Meister." Lowbacca neigte den Kopf und scheuchte seine Schülerin ins Innere des Schiffes zurück, ein Shuttle namens _Naboo IV_, ehe er ihr mit einem letzten besorgten Blick folgte.

„Immer", wisperte Luke, während das Shuttle startete und den in einem der Türme gelegenen zweiten Hangar verließ.

Mara Jade stand mit verschränkten Armen und stechendem Blick im Wohnzimmer, als er wenig später sein Apartment betrat. Sie trug nur helle Hosen und eine weite Tunika, das leuchtend rot-goldene Haar fiel noch nass über ihre Schultern und ihr Gesicht war gerötet von der heißen Dusche. Sie roch exotisch, wie die wilden Blumen Yavins.

Sie schnaubte herablassend und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Werde nicht sentimental, Bauernjunge."

„Und warum nicht?", fragte er leise und küsste sie sacht auf die Lippen.

Sie seufzte. „Du musst in zwei Stunden im Senat sein. Verhandlungen mit den Bothanern, falls du es vergessen hast. Ich habe dir was zum Anziehen herausgelegt."

„Danke", murmelte er.

„Jacen kommt in einer Stunde vorbei, um dich abzuholen und dich zu den Halcyons zu bringen. Corran begleitet dich dann zum Senat", fügte sie wie beiläufig hinzu, doch mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, das Widerspruch wie eine sehr schlechte Idee erscheinen ließ.

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Skywalker Apartment_

Jacen klopfte pünktlich auf die Minute an der Apartmenttür der Skywalkers mit dem Gedanken, dass er das nächste Mal besser den Mund halten sollte. Nach dem, was ihm vor einiger Zeit widerfahren war, war er sich auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher, ob er der Gruppe aus Jedi angehören wollte, die Meister Skywalker auf Schritt und Tritt begleiteten.

Er nickte Ben Skywalker zu, der ihm die Tür öffnete, und fragte vorsichtshalber: „Meister Skywalker ist noch da, oder?"

Ben lächelte leicht, ein Funkeln in den Augen. „Da? Ja. Anwesend? Eine Frage des ... uhm, Standpunktes", meinte er und winkte ihn mit einer leichten Verbeugung hinein. Verwirrt folgte der junge Meister seinem ehemaligen Padawan durch den Korridor ins Wohnzimmer.

„Guten Abend, Jacen."

„Euch auch, Meister Jade Skywalker", grüßte der Angesprochene zurück, als er über die Schwelle trat, und wollte soeben fragen, wo ihr Ehemann sei, als etwas Weiches, wie Stoff, seine Haare streifte. Wenig verwundert sah er auf.

Luke trug einen Ausdruck vollkommener Ruhe, fast schon seliger Heiterkeit auf dem Gesicht; die Beine waren in üblicher Meditationspose zum Schneidersitz verschränkt, die Augen geschlossen, während er wie selbstverständlich etwa zwei Meter über dem Boden durch das Apartment schwebte. Seine eleganten dunkelgrauen und creme-weißen Roben schwangen leicht unter ihm, während er auf keinem vorbestimmten Weg in die andere Ecke des Raumes flog.

„Wie gesagt...", murmelte Ben und warf sich der Länge nach auf die Couch.

Mara Jade lachte leise, ehe sie den Kopf wieder nach oben drehte. „Aufwachen, Bauernjunge!", rief sie.

Lukes Augen öffneten sich sofort und er fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden, landete sicher auf beiden Beinen. Er streckte sich leicht; vielleicht war es nur Einbildung, aber er wirkte ausgeruhter als in den Tagen zuvor.

„Jacen."

„Meister", entgegnete der Angesprochene respektvoll.

„Ihr solltet euch beeilen, die Bothaner werden bestimmt nicht angenehmer davon, dass ihr sie warten lasst", bemerkte Mara Jade und versetzte ihrem Sohn, der schadenfroh dreinblickte, einen spielerischen leichten Schlag auf den rot-golden gelockten Hinterkopf.

„So, Skywalker, kannst du dich sehen lassen", sagte sie zufrieden, nachdem Luke sich einen passenden, sehr hellen Mantel übergestreift und sie einige Falten zurecht gerückt hatte. „Und jetzt raus hier!" Sie warf Jacen einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, den der Jedi-Meister unbehaglich erwiderte.

Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er erleichtert ausatmete, als sich die Apartmenttür hinter ihm und Meister Skywalker geschlossen hatte. Luke gluckste leise und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als Jacen sich hastig entschuldigen wollte.

„Du solltest sie nicht immer so ernst nehmen", beruhigte er seinen Neffen schmunzelnd.

„Wenn ich sie nicht ernst nehme, werde ich das bitter bereuen. Nicht, dass ich Angst vor ihr hätte, aber...", erwiderte der Angesprochene, doch Lukes erhobene Hand gebot ihm Schweigen. Der Meister lächelte.

„Es besteht ein Unterschied zwischen Furcht... und Furcht vor Mara Jade, Jacen. Sie vermag es, diesen Begriff auf eine gänzlich neue Stufe zu erheben... denk nicht weiter darüber nach", schloss er gut gelaunt und offensichtlich überhaupt nicht besorgt, als sie den Haupthangar 2 betraten.

Luke nahm widerwillig auf dem Sitz des Co-Piloten Platz und beobachtete still, wie Jacen zwar sicher, aber noch nicht so routiniert wie manch anderer die Kontrollen der wieder Instand gesetzten _Naboo II_ bediente, sich die Starterlaubnis der Tempelkontrolle einholte und schließlich in Richtung des Senats flog.

°°°

_Coruscant, Halcyon/Horn Apartment_

„Mach nicht so ein Gesicht, Corran", brummte Mirax Terrik Halcyon genervt, als ihr Ehemann das Wohnzimmer betrat und mehr als missmutig am dunkelbraunen Kragen seiner Robe zupfte – wie schon seit einer halben Stunde.

Corran runzelte die Stirn. „Ist es so schwer verständlich, dass ich nicht gerne zu Verhandlungen gehe, die mit Bothanern zu tun haben?", fragte er, sich unangenehm an Borsk Fey'lya erinnernd. „Jeder Einzelne von ihnen scheint es sich als Lebensziel gesetzt zu haben, mir den letzten Nerv zu rauben."

Mirax hob eine Augenbraue. „Du weißt schon, dass sehr, sehr viele Leute das auch von Corellianern im Allgemeinen und dir im Speziellen sagen?", bemerkte sie beiläufig und ohne von ihrem Datenpad aufzusehen. „Und außerdem geht es hier nicht um die Bothaner, Corran, ich glaube, es geht um die Tatsache, dass du Luke begleiten wirst, obwohl er das nicht will", fügte sie hinzu.

Er schnaubte und antwortete nicht – ein sicheres Zeichen für Mirax, dass sie punktgenau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Gerade öffnete sie den Mund, um ihren Mann auszufragen, als es klopfte. Corran grummelte etwas Unverständliches, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und küsste Mirax flüchtig, bevor er widerwillig das Wohnzimmer verließ.

„Dir auch einen schönen Abend", rief sie ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher.

Corran seufzte; ihm tat es Leid, dass er seine schlechte Laune ausgerechnet an ihr ausgelassen hatte.

Und jetzt auch noch das.

„Meister", grüßte er kühl. Er war sich bewusst, dass Luke ihn eingehend musterte und, obgleich er die Macht nicht nutzte, in ihm las wie in einem offenen Buch; einen Augenblick lang war er versucht zu sagen, dass er sich um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern solle. Zu seinem Glück – obgleich es so etwas nicht gab – oder vielleicht in vollem Wissen dessen, was seinem Gegenüber auf der Zunge lag, drehte Luke sich just in diesem Moment nach einem kurzen, bedachten Nicken von ihm weg und schritt langsam den Gang entlang zum nächsten Turbolift.

/Kontrolle. Er trägt keine Schuld an deiner Laune – Kontrolle.../ schalt er sich selbst und unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Seufzen, ehe er ihm folgte.

Obgleich Luke die ruhigste Person war, die er kannte, und nicht viel Wert auf Formalitäten legte, war er sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er reagiert hätte, hätte Corran die Worte tatsächlich ausgesprochen. Herausfinden wollte er es sicherlich nicht, auch, wenn Luke seine gelegentlichen Gefühlsausbrüche meistens kommentarlos überging, weil er wusste, dass Corran niemals nach diesen Emotionen handeln würde.

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Verwaltungstrakt_

Jacen Solos Büro glich einem Schlachtfeld, aber das kümmerte seinen Besitzer im Moment herzlich wenig. Selbiger saß hinter einem Schreibtisch, vor sich drei Berge aus Datenchips – ‚Unbrauchbar', ‚Vielleicht nützlich' und ‚Noch mehr Rätsel' waren Jacens geistige Bezeichnungen – hinter sich Kisten und Kästen mit noch mehr Informationen, in seinem Schoß ein Datenpad, und überflog die Einträge aus den Archiven des Tempels mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die einem Droiden Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.

Mit einem Seufzen und einem Klacken landete ein weiterer Chip auf dem bis dato größten Hügelchen, ‚Unbrauchbar', brachte dort eine kleine Lawine ins Rollen und wurde auf seinem Weg zur Schreibtischkante von einem Wall aus leeren Tassen und Gläsern aufgehalten. Ab und an rollte R2 herein, mal mit weiteren Kisten, meistens mit stark koffeinhaltigen Getränken, und dudelte mitleidig.

Ein Komlink piepste und riss Jacen aus seiner ohnehin nachlassenden Konzentration.

„Solo", meldete er sich scharf und fügte leiser hinzu: „Ich hoffe für Euch, dass es wichtig ist."

„Skywalker hier, Meister", ertönte die Stimme seines ehemaligen Padawans. Als ob Ben die harsche Zurechtweisung erahnte, die seinem Meister auf der Zunge lag, fuhr er rasch fort: „Verzeiht bitte die Störung, Sir, aber könntet Ihr sofort zur Krippe kommen? Es ist wichtig."

Jacen runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste, dass Ben ihn nur um so etwas bitten würde, wenn es wirklich bedeutend war, und dass er an den Einschätzungen seines Cousins nicht zu zweifeln brauchte. Wenn Ben meinte, es wäre wichtig, dann war es auch wichtig.

„Ich bin in fünf Minuten bei dir. Solo aus."

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Krippe_

„Daddy!", rief Anakin Solo aufgeregt, als er seinen Vater durch eine bunt bemalte Glastür in die Krippe treten sah, riss sich von seiner persönlichen Super-Nanny los und lief auf ihn zu, so schnell seine kurzen Beinchen ihn tragen konnten.

Jacen fing seinen Sohn, als dieser gerade über seine eigenen Füße stolperte, und hob ihn in seine Arme. Während er dem kleinen Jungen durch die strubbeligen rot-braunen Haare fuhr, wandte er sich bereits ernst an Ben.

„Warum wolltest du mich sprechen?"

Ben nahm den sich windenden und giggelnden Anakin in seine eigenen Arme, setzte ihn sorgsam auf seine Füße und schickte ihn fort mit der Bemerkung, er solle doch mal nach den Plätzchen schauen, deren Duft den Raum erfüllte. Kaum war der Junge weggehüpft, als er Jacen winkte, ihm zu folgen.

„Es ist mir im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, auch Meister Solusar und keinem der anderen Jedi hier. Erst, als Euer Sohn mich vorhin fragte, wo diese Ewok-Puppe wäre, mit der er so gerne spielt, habe ich bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, Meister."

Er öffnete eine Tür, die in einen kleinen Schlafsaal führte. Jacen folgte ihm stirnrunzelnd und sah sich um.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten keinen Platz mehr und müssten die Krippe ausweiten? Warum sind hier zwei Betten leer?", fragte er schließlich.

„Exakt der Punkt, auf den ich hinauswollte, mein Meister", erwiderte Ben und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass diese Betten jemals belegt gewesen sind oder wer sie hätte belegen sollen. Aber sie sind leer, obwohl wir angeblich zu wenig Platz haben... und ich wurde heute den ganzen Tag von Jünglingen gebeten, doch ihre Spielzeuge zu finden. Spielzeuge, an die ich mich zu erinnern vermag, die ich aber beim besten Willen nicht mehr finden kann." Er blickte auf. „Meister, Streben und Ersatzteile sind nicht das Einzige, was hier verschwindet."

„Sondern auch Kinder..."

Jacen schloss entsetzt die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Ben, ich rufe den Rat zusammen und ich möchte, dass du auch kommst. Sei in einer Stunde in den Ratsgemächern."

Mit diesen Worten wirbelte er auf dem Absatz herum und verließ eilig die Krippe, bereits den Komlink in der Hand und organisierend.

_Wird fortgesetzt... _

* * *

Kapitel 10: **Ganz miese Gefühle**

Die Gesetze der Biologie verselbstständigen sich, Corran und Luke schaffen es irgendwie, sich entführen zu lassen, es gibt noch mehr Rätsel, die ersten Lösungen, einen Sog in der Macht und vor allen Dingen ganz miese Gefühle...


	10. Ganz miese Gefuehle

**Der dritte Monat**

Kapitel 10: Ganz miese Gefühle

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Krankenstation_

Cilghal legte den Kopf schief und sah sich die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung noch einmal genauer an.

„Was ist los?", fragte ihr Patient, Kam Solusar, hinter ihr mit leiser Besorgnis und hob den Oberkörper von der Liege.

Cilghal murmelte etwas Unverständliches und wies 2-1B an, den Test zu wiederholen.

Kam setzte sich vollends auf, mit einiger Mühe.

Die Mon Calamari winkte ihm, dass er sitzen bleiben solle.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern, Kam. Habt bitte ein wenig Geduld", schalt sie den Jedi-Meister, der sie misstrauisch musterte.

„Ich _weiß_, dass etwas mit mir nicht in Ordnung ist, Cilghal", stellte er fest. „Ich weiß, dass es etwas Ernstes ist. Und dass es heute morgen noch nicht da war."

Die Heilerin seufzte leise. „Ja. Deswegen habe ich die Ergebnisse auch überprüfen lassen", entgegnete sie beschwichtigend und nahm die erneut geprüft und für richtig befundenen Daten von dem medizinischen Droiden entgegen.

„Kam, dies mag jetzt eine sehr persönliche Frage sein, aber ich sehe mich dazu gezwungen, sie zu stellen: Ihr habt keine Erinnerung an Eure Kindheit im Jedi-Tempel, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, ich erinnere mich nicht daran", erwiderte Kam ohne größeres Unbehagen.

„Aber an alles, was seit dem Angriff auf den Tempel geschah, könnt Ihr Euch erinnern?" Als der Jedi nicht sofort antwortete, spezifizierte sie: „Wisst Ihr, ob Ihr in Eurer Kindheit großen Mengen an Strahlung ausgesetzt gewesen seid, wie bei einem Reaktorunfall oder etwas ähnlichem?"

Kam stieß langsam Luft aus. „Ich habe kleinere Erinnerungslücken, auch nachdem ich den Tempel verlassen habe, aber nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste. Warum fragt Ihr?"

Wäre Cilghal ein Mensch gewesen, hätte sie auf ihrer Unterlippe gekaut, ehe sie antwortete. „Eure Zellen weisen einige Mutationen auf, die durch eine Art Strahlungsbelastung in der Kindheit oder frühen Jugend auftreten können."

Er blickte sie mit großen Augen an, brachte sich aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. „Warum treten die Symptome erst jetzt auf? Und was kann man dagegen tun?"

„Ich werde Euch ein Präparat erstellen lassen, dass die Auswirkungen bekämpft. Es ist keine ernste Störung, jetzt, wo ich sie erkannt habe. Zu Eurer ersten Frage... ich habe 2-1B alles überprüfen lassen. Vor dem heutigen Tag hattet ihr diese Mutation nicht."

„Ich verstehe nicht viel von Medizin", murmelte Kam. „Aber das sollte nicht möglich sein, oder?"

„Nein", stimmte Cilghal widerwillig zu. „Das sollte es nicht. Ich werde Meister Solo davon in Kenntnis setzen."

„Wovon?"

„Meister Solo!"

Jacen stand mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen und sah finster zwischen den beiden Meistern hin und her.

„Der Rat trifft sich in vierzig Minuten zu einer Notsitzung", informierte er sie. „Und ich wäre Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr Eure Kommlinks nicht ständig ausschalten würdet", fügte er hinzu, in einem ruhigen Tonfall, sich daran erinnernd, dass er mit zweien seiner ehemaligen Lehrer sprach. „Wovon wolltet Ihr mich in Kenntnis setzen?"

°°°

_Coruscant, Senatsgebäude_

Mimik und Auftreten des Jedi-Meisters waren beherrscht und ruhig. Selbst der erfahrenste Politiker konnte nicht erraten, was er dachte, nicht einmal der Ausdruck seiner Augen verriet ihn. Doch Corran wusste, dass Luke Skywalker diese Gefasstheit nur mit Mühe aufrecht erhalten konnte. In seinem Innern schwirrten die Gedanken, kontrollierter Ärger über das arrogante Auftreten der Senatoren, Sorge über die Merkwürdigkeiten, über eine mögliche Eskalation.

Er schien etwas zu wissen oder vielleicht auch nur zu ahnen, gab vor dem Senat jedoch Unwissen an, hatte die Senatoren damit beruhigt, dass er bereits Jacen Solo auf den Fall angesetzt hatte und dass nach und nach immer mehr Informationen zusammengetragen wurden.

Schweigend schritten die beiden später nebeneinander her durch einen breiten Gang im Senatsgebäude, der sie zu dem Hangar führen würde, in dem ihr Shuttle auf sie wartete. Es war bereits tiefe Nacht; dennoch herrschte hier immer noch geschäftiges Treiben, Politiker aus allen Teilen der Galaxie eilten umher, flankiert von ihren Leibwächtern.

/Ähnlich wie Luke/ überlegte Corran mit einem Anflug von Zynismus. /Aber wenn es nach ihm ginge, wäre er alleine hier./ Er zog seinen Mantel enger um sich, als sie den zugigen, dunklen Hangar betraten. /Warum mache ich mir eigentlich die Mühe? Es wäre doch viel einfacher, wenn... was?/

Er wäre beinahe in Luke hineingelaufen, der urplötzlich stehen geblieben war und stirnrunzelnd den Kopf zu einer Seite geneigt hatte.

„Corran", wisperte er so leise, dass nur der Corellianer es hören konnte, und deutete mit einer Hand in Richtung des Shuttles. Corran merkte, wie er seine Präsenz verbarg und zurück in einen tiefen Schatten trat. Als er ihm folgte, erkannte auch er die beiden dunklen Gestalten, die sich am Heck des Shuttles zu schaffen machten.

Der jüngere Jedi fluchte lautlos. Er hätte die beiden schon längst bemerkt haben sollen, bevor er mit Luke den Hangar betreten hatte. Fast nicht zu hören waren die Geräusche, die die beiden Gestalten verursachten, während sie an der _Naboo II_ schraubten – und das bestimmt nicht, um vorteilhafte Modifikationen vorzunehmen. Nach einer schnellen Probe war er sich aber sicher, dass die beiden keine Dunklen Jedi waren.

/Und nicht mal klug genug, um eine Wache aufzustellen./

Corran beschloss, dass er genug gesehen hatte. Er griff nach seinem Kommlink, informierte knapp das Sicherheitszentrum des Senats und verlangte sofortiges Eingreifen. Dann erwischte der Luke am Arm und verfrachtete ihn, den stillen Protest ignorierend, wieder zurück in den Korridor, aus dem sie gekommen waren. Dort kam ihnen auch schon ein Trupp Sicherheitsleute entgegen.

„Ich besorge uns einen anderen Transport. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zurück zum Tempel", bemerkte der Corellianer grimmig. Luke wollte antworten, doch er fuhr ungerührt fort: „Die Befragung können andere übernehmen." Aber auch ihn juckte es in den Fingern, selbst herauszufinden, wer die Saboteure geschickt hatte und was genau sie manipuliert hatten.

Zwei Minuten später betraten sie einen kleineren, hell erleuchteten Hangar, wo sie zu einem komfortablen Gleiter geführt wurden.

„Danke, Commander", wiegelte Corran den übereifrigen Verantwortlichen ab, schob Luke leicht in Richtung der Rampe, was ihm einen resigniert-ärgerlichen Blick einbrachte, und sprang anschließend selbst hinein. Augenblicklich hob das Gefährt ab und verließ den Hangar in Richtung des Jedi-Tempels.

„Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache", meinte Luke unruhig.

„Hätte ich auch, wenn ich gerade zum x-ten Mal das Ziel eines versuchten Anschlags geworden wäre", grummelte Corran unverblümt.

„Das meine ich nicht", war die leise Antwort.

Corran stutze innerlich und warf ihm aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu. Luke saß still da, gegen das Fenster gelehnt, und sah hinaus auf die erleuchtete Stadt. Seltsam war der Unterton gewesen, der in seiner Erwiderung mitgeschwungen hatte, so, als ob er gedanklich mit etwas anderem beschäftigt war. Der ältere Jedi war tief in die Macht gesunken und untersuchte... was? Ein unterschwelliges Gefühl von Gefahr. Luke runzelte die Stirn und sah weiterhin konzentriert aus dem Fenster.

„Wir haben die Route zum Tempel verlassen", flüsterte er in die Stille hinein.

Corran blickte erst ihn verdutzt an, dann rasch aus dem Fenster, schließlich nach vorne, wo hinter einer dunkeln Scheibe die Silhouette des Piloten gerade eben sichtbar war, und fluchte. Er griff in der Macht aus und versuchte, einen Eindruck von den Gedanken des Mannes zu bekommen, scheiterte aber kläglich an einer stabilen, dunklen Wand im Geiste des Menschen.

Gerade, als er sich zurückziehen wollte, bemerkte er, wie Luke sich ebenfalls an einer Manipulation versuchte, wie er geduldig und sorgfältig einen Weg durch die Mauer suchte und ein wenig weiter vordrang, aber bald aufgab.

„Jemand hier weiß ganz genau, was er tut. Es ist fast, als ob er besessen wäre", meinte er. „Wenn ich durchbräche, würde er Schaden nehmen."

„Wenn nicht, nehmen wir Schaden", gab Corran zurück. „Ich würde ja einfach die Kontrollen beeinflussen, wenn ich könnte", fügte er bedeutungsvoll hinzu.

Luke seufzte und langte mit seinem Geist nach der Steuerung des Gleiters, brach aber sofort wieder ab.

„Zu spät", murmelte und deutete aus dem Fenster nach unten. Gleichzeitig setzte das Gefährt nicht ganz sanft auf einer Landeplattform auf und wurde augenblicklich von mehreren Dunklen Jedi umstellt.

„Ich _glaube_ es einfach nicht", zischte Corran, wütender auf sich selbst als auf die Angreifer, und griff nach seinem Lichtschwert. Luke antwortete nicht, sondern betätigte die Schaltfläche, die die Luke des Gleiters öffnete, ehe er sich abrupt zurücklehnte, um zwei auf Betäubung gestellten Blasterschüssen auszuweichen.

„Netter Empfang", hörte er Corran noch sagen, als dieser mit Hilfe der Macht hinaussprintete, einige Schüsse mit seiner Klinge umleitete und sich dann mit einem der Dunklen Jedi auf ein Duell einließ.

Luke war dabei, ihm zu folgen, als sich plötzlich der Dunkle Geist aus dem Piloten zurückzog. Der Mann brach auf der Stelle zusammen, leichenblass, und veranlasste den Jedi-Meister dazu, kurz innezuhalten und ihn in eine tiefe Heilungstrance zu versetzen.

/Sie sind zwar nicht sonderlich gut, aber wir sind hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl/ hörte er den jüngeren Meister Minuten später durch die Macht rufen, während er den zweiten Dunklen Jedi tödlich verwundete.

Luke selbst kämpfte gerade mit seinem vierten Gegner; die anderen drei lagen, zwei bewusstlos, einer tot, am Boden.

/Ich bin für jeden Vorschlag dankbar/ schickte er zurück. /Doch ich bezweifle, dass sie verhandeln wollen./

/Ich war mir überhaupt nicht darüber im Klaren, dass es so viele Dunkle Jedi gibt!/ rief der Corellianer frustriert, senkte kurz sein Schwert und schickte seinen völlig überraschten Gegner mit einem gezielten Faustschlag ins Land der Träume.

/Ich vermute, sie haben alle verfügbaren Kräfte für diesen Schlag zusammengezogen/ sandte Luke nachdenklich zurück, das Chaos um ihn herum anscheinend ignorierend.

Ein erneuter Anflug von Schuldgefühlen traf Corran. Die Worte klangen nicht beschuldigend, aber dennoch wurde ihm bewusst, dass er diesen Anschlag hätte verhindern müssen.

Lukes sanfte Stimme zwischen seinen Schläfen riss ihn aus diesen Gedanken. Der Jedi-Meister schickte eine Welle Zuversicht und ein Bild, einen Fluchtplan.

/Wir reden später, Corran. Konzentriert Euch und achtet auf den Rodianer hinter Euch. Auf mein Signal./

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Ratsgemächer_

Stille herrschte in der matt erleuchteten Ratskammer.

Einige der Ratsmitglieder wären wohl unruhig in ihren Sesseln herumgerutscht, wären sie nicht Jedi gewesen; niemand wagte es, das Schweigen zu brechen, denn Jacen war, ganz entgegen seiner Natur, ausnehmend schlecht gelaunt und barsch, was unangebrachte Unterbrechungen anging. Dazu zählte er heute alles, was die Diskussion nicht voranbrachte oder gar eine Lösung bot. Da niemand weiter wusste, schwiegen die Meister auf ihren Plätzen, mit Ausnahme von Kam Solusar. Dieser hatte sich auf die Sessellehne seiner Frau Tionne gesetzt und beruhigend einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt. Ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet, ihr Gesicht blass; als sie erfahren hatte, dass auch Kinder verschwunden waren, die sich unter ihrer Obhut in der Krippe befanden hatten, war sie entsetzt gewesen.

Ben Skywalker stand etwas abseits an einem Wandpaneel und arbeitete sich durch die Aufgaben, die Jacen an ihn abgetreten hatte. Hauptsächlich Büroarbeit, wie er mit sorgfältig kontrollierter Resignation feststellte. Bewunderung für seinen Cousin stieg in ihm auf, als er sah, was dieser alles mit strenger Organisation und vielen Überstunden erledigen musste.

Einen anderen Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit widmete er den Gesprächen der Ratsmitglieder, oder im Moment eher ihren Nicht-Gesprächen.

Zwei unangemeldete Besucher durchbrachen die zum Zerreißen gespannte Atmosphäre des Raumes. Ben bemerkte, wie beide fast unmerklich zusammenzuckten, als Jacen, der mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf die Beine gekommen war, sie scharf anblickte.

„Jaina, Jagged, was soll das?"

Seine Zwillingsschwester fing sich sofort wieder, so dass fast niemand ihr kurzes Zögern bemerkte. „Vergebt uns die Unterbrechung, Meister Solo, aber wir glauben, ein weiteres Puzzlestück gefunden zu haben. Um genau zu sein, hat Simé es gefunden, als sie vor ein paar Minuten im Apartment der Meister Skywalker war, um sich einige Datenchips zu holen."

Mara blickte auf. „In unserem Apartment? Was hat sie gefunden?", fragte sie eindringlich und ging in Gedanken alles durch, was sich in der Wohnung befinden könnte.

Jagged Fel trat einen halben Schritt an seiner Frau vorbei und reichte Jacen mit einem höflichen Nicken einen etwa faustgroßen, in ein Stofftuch eingehüllten Gegenstand.

Sein Schwager schlug den Stoff zurück.

„Das ist eine corellianische Arbeit. Das Abbild einer Feuerlilie", sagte Kyle Katarn in die Stille hinein, erhob sich und trat neben Jacen, um den Kristall, aus dem die Blüte geschliffen war, näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Nicht außerordentlich wertvoll, obwohl sie selten sind."

„Moment", murmelte Tionne, die Jedi-Historikerin, löste sich von ihrem Ehemann und gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Wir sollten zur Sicherheit Corran fragen, aber ich bin mir recht sicher, dass die Feuerlilie ein Symbol der Corellianischen Jedi war. Und dass der Besitz eines solchen Abbildes auf Freundschaft zu ihrem Orden verweist."

„Ein Umstand, der den kleinen Fehler aufweist, dass der Corellianische Jedi Orden nicht mehr existiert und dass ich diese Blüte noch niemals gesehen habe", fügte Mara hinzu.

„Also... sind wir uns einig, dass sie ein ‚Puzzlestück' ist?", fragte Kyle langsam.

Jacen drehte sich sehr langsam um und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. Sein Blick wanderte von der Blüte zu dem leeren Platz neben sich, auf dem normalerweise Meister Skywalker saß.

/Ich bin so nah dran, Meister/ dachte er. /Ich kann es fühlen. Nur noch ein Puzzleteil und ich werde wissen, was hier vor sich geht. Aber was für eins?/

°°°

_Coruscant, irgendwo ganz weit unten_

„Ich habe ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache", murmelte Corran lange Minuten später langsam und versuchte sich zu orientieren. „Meister, habt Ihr eine Ahnung, wo wir hier sind?"

„Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass es eines der unteren Level Coruscants ist? Herzlich wenig. Aber wir bewegen uns gerade vom Tempel weg", fügte Luke nach einem kurzen Tasten in der Macht hinzu, nicht gerade glücklich über diesen Umstand. Aber ihre Verfolger ließen ihnen kaum eine andere Wahl. Er sandte seine Machtsinne erneut aus, eindringlicher dieses Mal, und zögerte einen winzigen Moment.

„Meister?", fragte Corran sofort, warf einen halben Blick über die Schulter und folgte dem Jedi anschließend in eine dunkle Seitengasse hinein. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

/Fühlt selbst/ kam eine angespannte, fast abwesende Antwort.

Corran gehorchte, nur noch mehr besorgt, und spürte Sekunden später, worauf sein Freund hinauswollte. Für ihn war es nur wie ein weit, weit entfernter Windhauch, aber es war eine Störung in der Macht, direkt vor ihnen.

/Ich fühle es so stark wie einen Orkan/ murmelte Luke besorgt und nachdenklich, aber ohne seinen Lauf zu verlangsamen.

„Sollten wir dann vielleicht nicht besser...", begann der Corellianer neben ihm, brach jedoch ab, als Blasterschüsse die engen Wände trafen und Funken auf die beiden Meister hinabregnen ließen.

„Ich glaube, umkehren wäre im Moment keine gute Idee", stellte Luke fest und wehrte weitere Schüsse mit seiner grün schimmernden Klinge ab, ohne sich umzusehen oder langsamer zu werden. „Es gefällt mir nicht... aber ich spüre auch keine Gefahr."

/Eher im Gegenteil/ fügte er in einem sorgfältig abgeschirmten Teil seines Geistes hinzu und lief weiter, wissend, dass sein Begleiter ihm ohne Zögern folgen würde, gleich wohin.

„Wir haben keine Wahl", sagte er nachdrücklich. „Lieber gehe ich dieses Risiko ein, als... die Konsequenzen tragen zu müssen, wenn sie uns kriegen."

Corran presste die Lippen zusammen, wohl wissend, dass der Meister mit den ‚Konsequenzen' weniger meinte, dass er verschleppt werden könnte, sondern eher die Wahl der Mittel, mit denen er sich gegen die Dunklen Jedi verteidigen müsste.

Der Corellianer konzentrierte sich auf die Störung vor ihm in der Hoffnung, mehr darüber herauszufinden, ob es eine Präsenz war, eine Verschiebung, eine Erinnerung...

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Ratsgemächer_

Erneut war Stille über die Ratskammer gekommen, denn auch, wenn Jacen sich nach Entdecken dieses weiteren Puzzleteils etwas gezügelt hatte, war er immer noch ungewöhnlich leicht reizbar. Kyle Katarn, der ehemalige Händler, hatte die Feuerlilie mittlerweile an sich genommen, betrachtete sie und murmelte immer mal wieder etwas in den grauen Bart, Jacens ungehaltene Blicke geflissentlich ignorierend.

Und erneut wurde die Stille unangekündigt unterbrochen. Dieses Mal sprang Jacen nicht auf, sondern blickte nur ehrlich überrascht, als das hektische Piepsen und Tuten eines gewissen Astromechs aus dem Vorraum drang.

Die Türen gingen auf und R2 raste hinein, prallte mit einem der Sessel zusammen und trudelte weiter in die Mitte der Stühle, bevor sein optischer Sensor Jacen fand. Laute aller möglichen und unmöglichen Tonhöhen füllten den Raum

„Ben?", fragte Meister Solo mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Resignation.

„Langsam, langsam, mein Kleiner", beruhigte sein ehemaliger Padawan den kleinen Droiden. Stirnrunzelnd versuchte er, sich einen Reim auf die hektischen Tonfolgen zu machen.

„Du hast ein Bild gefunden?", fragte er nach einer Weile und erntete ein zustimmendes Tröten. „In den Überresten der Archive der Alten Jedi... und was ist daran so wichtig? – Dann zeig es uns, wenn wir uns das selbst ansehen sollten!"

Ein weiteres Zwitschern, dann projizierte R2-D2 ein Bild in die Mitte des Raums.

Es war kein unvertrauter Anblick. Wie seit einiger Zeit auch im Neuen Jedi Orden, war es in der Alten Republik Tradition gewesen, Hologramme von Meistern und Padawanen für die Archive zu machen.

Dieses spezielle Bild zeigte einen Jedi-Padawan mit schwarzem Haar in dunkelgrauer Kleidung, der stolz wirkte, vielleicht fast trotzig. Dicht hinter ihm stand sein Meister, ein nicht sehr großer Jedi in bodenlangen Gewändern, der mit hellen Augen in das Objektiv blickte.

Jacen schluckte. Das letzte Puzzlestück fiel an seinen Platz.

Neben ihm schnappte Mara noch überrascht nach Luft, während er bereits nach seinem Kommlink griff und eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Frequenz eingab.

°°°

_Coruscant, immer noch irgendwo ganz weit unten_

Luke versetzte der uralten und verrosteten Tür vor ihnen einen Stoß mit der Macht, um den Weg frei zu räumen, und fühlte, wie Corran ihm blind in die absolute Dunkelheit dahinter folgte, die selbst der Schein zweier Lichtschwerter kaum zu durchdringen vermochte.

Sogar das Piepsen seines Kommlinks wurde verschluckt.

Er schnappte nach Luft, als die Störung in der Macht mit der Kraft eines Blitzes auf ihn einschlug und seine Konzentration brach. Er meinte noch, Corran in der Ferne seinen Namen rufen zu hören, bevor es nur noch Schwärze gab.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

* * *

Kapitel 11: **Wieder einer dieser Tage**

Wenn man aufwacht und feststellt, dass man einem eigentlich toten, winzig kleinen Jedi-Meister mit großen grünen Ohren gegenübersteht, ist es wieder einer dieser Tage...


	11. Wieder einer dieser Tage

**Der dritte Monat**

Kapitel 11: Wieder einer dieser Tage

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Ratsgemächer_

„Meister?"

Yoda blinzelte und sah auf. Mace Windus dunkle Augen blickten mit leichter Besorgnis auf ihn herab.

„Eine Störung, Meister?"

Der kleine grüne Jedi-Großmeister schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein seltsames Gefühl, dies ist", sagte er langsam. „Schwach es ist, nicht die Dunkle Seite der Macht es ist, aber fehl am Platze." Er fixierte Mace. „Hier im Tempel, es ist."

Yoda sah sich um, bedachte die anderen Ratsmitglieder mit einem kurzen Blick, ehe er sich wieder den beiden Jedi zuwandte, zu denen er gesprochen hatte, bevor die Macht seine Aufmerksamkeit gestört hatte.

„Unseren Entschluss wir euch später mitteilen werden, Meister Kenobi, Ritter Skywalker", sprach er nachdrücklich und schloss die Ratssitzung mit diesen Worten, gerade, als ein junger Jedi eine Nachricht aus dem Krankenflügel des Tempels brachte.

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Krankenstation_

„Sie wurden an einem Hintereingang gefunden", erklärte der leitende Heiler, ein menschenähnlicher Jedi namens Fié Aent. „Niemand weiß, woher sie kommen oder wer sie sind. Minimale Verletzungen, nur Kratzer und leichte Verbrennungen."

„Sie sind einfach... erschienen?", fragte Adi Gallia stirnrunzelnd.

„Mehr oder weniger", entgegnete Fié leise seufzend und legte einen Scanner beiseite, während sein Blick auf den beiden Patienten verweilte. „Jemand spürte einen starken... Sog in der Macht. Als er einen Blick um die Ecke warf, lagen die beiden dort am Boden. Sie müssten jeden Moment aufwachen, Meister", endete er an Yoda gewandt und neigte respektvoll den Kopf.

Der kleine Jedi-Meister nickte und betrachtete die beiden Männer mit geduldiger Neugier. Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten; einer der beiden rührte sich just in diesem Moment und schlug die Augen auf. Fié war sofort an seiner Seite.

„Ruhig", instruierte er und scannte kurz seinen Kopf. „Setzt Euch langsam auf, ich weiß nicht, wie lange Ihr außer Gefecht gewesen seid", fuhr er anschließend fort und nickte ihm freundlich zu.

„Wo... Wer...", hörte Yoda den Mann leise murmeln, ehe dieser sich auf den Ellbogen hochstemmte, die Beine vom Bett schwang und sich aufsetzte, ohne Aents Missbilligung zu beachten. Sein Blick blieb an Yoda hängen.

„Was...", brachte er hervor, schüttelte, offensichtlich geschockt, den Kopf und schloss die Augen.

„Seid Ihr in Ordnung?", fragte der Heiler sofort stirnrunzelnd.

Der Unbekannte atmete zitternd ein. „Entweder träume ich oder es ist wieder einer dieser Tage", erwiderte er und öffnete abermals die Augen. „Und aus irgendeinem Grund glaube ich nicht, dass ich träume."

Meister Windu trat neben Yoda. „Wie ist Euer Name?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Der Fremde sah ihn an, schien kurz nachzudenken und ihn dann zu erkennen. „Corran Horn", erwiderte er und neigte leicht den Kopf, während er aufstand.

Er war nicht sonderlich groß, dafür kompakt gebaut und gekleidet in dunkelbraune Roben sowie einen Mantel von der gleichen Farbe. Die Haare, braun, lang und durchzogen von silbernen Strähnen, waren lose zurückgebunden. Yoda meinte, in seinen Augen kurz Angst aufflackern zu sehen, als er den bewusstlosen Mann auf dem anderen Bett bemerkte. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er an dessen Seite.

„Luke?", fragte er leise, worauf der Angesprochene mit einem Mal scharf einatmete und erwachte.

„Meister Whitesun?", fragte er, immer noch leise und mit klarer Besorgnis.

Für einige Augenblicke lang war alles still.

„Ich bin in Ordnung, Corran", entgegnete dann eine alte Stimme. Deren Besitzer war anscheinend um ein Weniges älter, denn sein kürzeres, einstmals wohl dunkelblondes Haar war zu großen Teilen weiß, das Gesicht von feinen Narben und Falten durchzogen. Als Fié ihm aufhalf, wurde ersichtlich, dass auch er nicht sonderlich groß war.

„Und wer seid Ihr?", fragte Adi, die aussah, als könnte sie nichts mehr überraschen.

„Luke Whitesun", entgegnete der so Gefragte, verharrte einen Moment in seiner sitzenden Haltung, richtete sich dann auf und öffnete die Augen.

°°°

Corran fand sich Auge in Auge mit einem ihm unbekannten Heiler wieder, was ihn beunruhigte.

„Ruhig", meinte der Unbekannte in dem typischen Tonfall eines Arztes. „Setzt Euch langsam auf, ich weiß nicht, wie lange Ihr außer Gefecht gewesen seid", fügte der Mann hinzu, nachdem er seinen Scan beendet hatte, und nickte.

/Wie lange bin ich außer Gefecht gewesen?/

Er erinnerte sich vage an Funken, das Geräusch von zerreißendem Metall und den Anblick einer zu Boden stürzenden Gestalt, einen Sog in der Macht, dann Dunkelheit.

„Wo... Wer...", murmelte er verwirrt, studierte die Decke über sich und die Einrichtung des Raumes, die er aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte, alles neu und glänzend. Dennoch – oder vielleicht gerade deswegen – pickte und nagte etwas an ihm, das er im ersten Moment nicht identifizieren konnte. Sein Blick fiel auf den Scanner des Heilers.

Corran musste der Krankenstation oft genug Besuche abstatten, um sich mit den neusten medizinischen Errungenschaften recht gut auszukennen. Er wusste jedenfalls genug, um zu wissen, dass der Scanner des Heilers eher in die Zeit seines Großvaters passte als zum Standard der Neuen Republik. Er dachte mit einem Mal nicht mehr daran, auf den Heiler zu hören, und setzte sich schwungvoll auf.

Das erste, was er sah, war ein kleiner grüner Alien mit großen Ohren, gekleidet in die braunen Roben eines Jedi-Meisters.

„Was...", keuchte er und unterdrückte in letzter Sekunde den corellianischen Fluch, der ihm auf der Zunge lag. Er hörte kaum die Frage des Heilers, schloss stattdessen die Augen und ging rapide alle möglichen Erklärungen für das durch, was er gesehen hatte.

/Gehirnerschütterung? Drogen? Visionen...? Nein, bei meinem Glück.../

„Entweder träume ich oder es ist wieder einer dieser Tage", murmelte er leise und öffnete erneut die Augen. „Und aus irgendeinem Grund glaube ich nicht, dass ich träume", fügte er hinzu, als Yoda immer noch vor ihm stand. Lebendig und mit einem recht misstrauischem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, wohlgemerkt. Ein menschlich aussehender, dunkelhäutiger Jedi-Meister war neben ihn getreten und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der dem Lukes Konkurrenz machte.

„Wie ist Euer Name?"

Corran musterte ihn kurz und durchsuchte sein Gedächtnis rasch nach den Aufzeichnungen der Alten Republik.

/Mace Windu. Warum bloß überrascht mich das nicht?/

„Corran Horn", erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß, war der Name Horn doch für den größten Teil des Lebens seine Identität gewesen, auch, wenn er zur Zeit – wieder einmal – unter Halcyon ging. Zur Vorsicht sandte er eine sanfte Suggestion von Ehrlichkeit hinterher.

Als er seinen Blick von Windu losriss, bemerkte er etwas anderes, das ihn _fast_ noch mehr beunruhigte als die Anwesenheit zweier toter Jedi-Meister.

„Luke?"

Leise Panik machte sich in ihm bemerkbar, als er einen Sekundenbruchteil später auf Lukes ausdrucksloses Gesicht hinabstarrte und nach einer Reaktion suchte.

/Der Name Skywalker kommt hier nicht in Frage/ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, zusammen mit diversen Theorien, was, bei allen corellianischen Höllen, hier gerade passierte.

Seine Stimme schien Luke aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit gezerrt zu haben, denn er atmete tief ein und der Schleier über seinem Geist lüftete sich leicht.

„Meister Whitesun?", fragte Corran, den ersten Namen aussuchend, der ihm in den Sinn kam.

/Wir haben ein gewaltiges Problem/ schickte er eine mentale Botschaft hinterher.

/Was?/ kam eine noch schläfrige Antwort.

/Streckt einmal bitte Eure Machtsinne aus und sagt mir, dass ich keine Halluzinationen habe/ meinte Corran und griff nach Lukes Schulter, nur für den Fall der Fälle. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen versuchte der andere Jedi aber nicht, mit einem Satz aufzuspringen, als er begriff, worauf Corran hinauswollte.

/Wenn es eine Halluzination ist, dann habe ich sie auch/ kam eine angespannte Antwort. /Ihr habt auch den Sog gespürt, bevor... ‚es' passierte, nicht wahr?/

/Ja. Dann glaubt Ihr tatsächlich...?/ Corran schweifte ab, als Luke sich in die Macht versenkte auf der Suche nach Antworten.

/Mit der Macht ist nichts unmöglich.../ sandte der ältere Jedi schließlich leise. /Und, so unwahrscheinlich es auch klingen mag, ich fühle nichts, was auf etwas anderes hindeuten könnte./

/Mir geht es ebenso. Luke, das ist... was _machen_ wir jetzt?/

Der Corellianer konnte spüren, wie der ältere Jedi sich mit mentaler Gewalt durch mehrere Entspannungstechniken zwang, ehe er, unnatürlich ruhig, schließlich antwortete.

/Wir werden sehen./

/Ich habe geahnt, dass Ihr das sagen würdet. Wie fühlt Ihr Euch?/

„Ich bin in Ordnung, Corran", entgegnete er leise und ließ zu, dass ein plötzlich an seiner Seite aufgetauchter Heiler ihm in eine sitzende Position half, denn obgleich er keine Schmerzen hatte, fühlte er leichten Schwindel und ein Kratzen an seinen mentalen Schilden.

Er brauchte einen Augenblick, ehe ihm klar wurde, dass es Yodas Präsenz war, die leicht, unbewusst nur, gegen seine Schilde prallte – die Verbindung zu seinem ehemaligen Meister war stark, auch wenn Yoda ihn – sollte seine unaussprechliche Vermutung korrekt sein – noch nicht kannte. Die anderen Personen ihm Raum waren von einer ähnlichen Atmosphäre der Macht und Autorität umgeben, die ihm als Ganzes für einen Moment den Atem nahm. Er verstärkte seine eigenen Schilde, gerade so sehr, dass es nicht so wirkte, als wolle er etwas verstecken, und ließ die Macht seine Sinne beruhigen.

„Und wer seid Ihr?", hörte er die Stimme einer Frau fragen.

„Luke Whitesun", erwiderte er, nachdem ihm im letzten Moment und nicht ohne einen mentalen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen von Corran eingefallen war, mit welchem Namen der Corellianer ihn zuvor angesprochen hatte. Darauf konzentriert, sich in die Identität dieses Namens einzufinden, damit seine Lüge nicht als solche entlarvt wurde, glaubte er schließlich, trotz des anhaltenden Schwindels, die Augen öffnen zu können. Sein Blick huschte über Yoda, Windu und die Frau, die gesprochen hatte.

/Adi Gallia?/ überlegte er.

/Vermutlich, ja/ erhielt er Zustimmung.

Mit einem dankbaren Nicken an Corran stand er schließlich auf. Er inspizierte rasch die Umgebung auf der Suche nach Unstimmigkeiten, fand, ebenso wie sein Freund zuvor, die veraltete Technik, und zwang sich schließlich dazu, Yoda anzusehen. Er hoffte inständig, dass sein alter Meister nicht in der Lage war, seine Täuschung zu durchschauen; ganz sicher war er sich nicht.

„Meister", grüßte er mit erzwungener Ruhe und verneigte sich leicht.

Yoda nickte und musterte den Fremden. „Euch kennen, ich nicht tue. Euer Name, er mir nichts sagt. Woher Ihr kommt?"

Corran und Luke wechselten einen Blick.

/Habt Ihr ernsthaft vor zu sagen, dass wir durch die Zeit gereist sind?/

/Das ist die generelle Idee, ja./

/Immer vorausgesetzt, wir sind wirklich durch die Zeit gereist und dies ist nicht eine einzige große... Halluzination, Vision, irgend etwas, _nur_ nicht eine Zeitreise./

/Ihr seid wenig begeistert von der Vorstellung, Corran, nicht wahr?/

Ein geistiges Schnauben antwortete ihm. /Ihr etwa? Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was für eine Katastrophe wir anrichten könnten.../

/Darüber können wir uns später unterhalten. Ich werde ihm die Wahrheit sagen/ meinte Luke resolut.

/Das ist gefährlich/ murmelte der Corellianer. /Wie wäre es mit einer netten kleinen Geschichte.../

/Gefährlich, ja. Aber glaubt Ihr im Ernst, wir könnten Yoda anlügen? Eine Namensänderung wird nicht weiter auffallen, aber eine komplett erfundene Lebensgeschichte? Nein, das würde nicht funktionieren. Wenn dies wirklich eine Zeitreise ist, wird es einen Grund dafür geben, den ich herausfinden möchte, ehe wir voreilig werden/ gab Luke zu bedenken. /Je mehr wir ihnen erzählen, desto weniger werden sie nachfragen/ fügte er hinzu.

Er spürte, dass Corran nicht überzeugt war, ignorierte es jedoch.

„Die Frage lautet, so glaube ich, Meister, nicht woher, sondern von wann", entgegnete er langsam und sah seinen Freund aus den Augenwinkeln finster nicken. „So wie es aussieht, sind wir sechzig bis siebzig Jahre in der Vergangenheit, von uns aus gesehen", schätzte er vorsichtig. Er fühlte die Präsenz seines Vaters und Obi-Wans in einiger Entfernung, konnte jedoch nicht genau sagen, wie alt Anakin Skywalker in dieser Zeit war. Yodas Alter zu schätzen kam natürlich noch weniger in Frage.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Windu, nicht ohne Misstrauen.

Corran brummte leise. „Wir kamen von einer Besprechung im Senat und sind in eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit einigen Dunklen Jedi geraten, die uns in die unteren Level Coruscants geführt hat. Irgendwo vor uns in der Dunkelheit fühlten wir eine leichte Verzerrung in der Macht, spürten aber keine Gefahr und konnten ohnehin nicht umkehren." Er pausierte kurz. „Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, dass eine Art... Sog in der Macht entstand, dann, Meister Whitesun zu Boden fallen zu sehen, mehr nicht."

Luke nickte bekräftigend und runzelte die Stirn in tiefer Konzentration, doch weitere Details wollten ihm nicht einfallen.

„Ihr wurdet vor einem Hintereingang auf dem untersten Level des Tempels gefunden, bewusstlos", erklärte Fié Aent nachdenklich. „Corran Horn und Luke Whitesun, nicht wahr?", fragte er anschließend und tippte die Namen auf ein Datenpad ein.

„Ich vermute, Ihr bekleidet den Rang eines Meisters." Obgleich es als Feststellung formuliert war, klang es fragend. „In Eurer Zeit", fügte Fié hinzu, als er das Stirnrunzeln der Ratsmitglieder bemerkte.

„Ja", entgegnete Corran mit neutraler Stimme, doch Luke hörte ihn innerlich schnauben.

„Reine Formalitäten, Ihr werdet entschuldigen." Fié musterte die beiden erneut. „Meister Whitesun, ich bestehe darauf, dass Ihr Euch wieder hinlegt oder zumindest setzt", wies er an, als er bemerkte, dass Luke recht blass geworden war und sich auf die Macht stützen musste, um seine Fassung zu bewahren.

Corran ergriff ihn sacht am Arm und führte ihn zurück zu der Liege, auf der er erwacht war. Auf den letzten Schritten schwankte Luke bedenklich. Seine Machtpräsenz verlor an Substanz, für einen kurzen Augenblick, als wolle sie zurück in ihre eigene Zeit.

Während Corran ihn vorsichtig auf die Liege gleiten ließ, war Fié wieder mit seinen Scannern beschäftigt.

„Er verliert erneut das Bewusstsein", murmelte er, besorgt angesichts der Veränderung in der Macht, und winkte einem Assistenten.

„Luke?", wisperte Corran und berührte die Machtsinne des anderen mit seinen eigenen.

/Was geschieht mit Euch?/

/Ich bin mir nicht sicher/ kam eine schwache Antwort. /Aber... Corran.../

„Meister!"

Luke kratzte die letzten Fäden seines Bewusstseins zusammen, um einen Gedanken zu formulieren. /Ich habe das Gefühl... lasst mich in der Macht ruhen, es wird alles gut sein.../

Der Corellianer seufzte, nur zum Teil erleichtert, und drückte Lukes Hand. „Er ist in Ordnung. Er glaubt es zumindest."

„Hat Meister Whitesun vor Eurer..." Aent zögerte. „... Zeitreise gesundheitliche Probleme gehabt?"

„Abgesehen von den üblichen, meint Ihr?", fragte Corran trocken.

„Überarbeitung und Schlafmangel?"

„Was sonst? Nein, soweit ich weiß, nicht. Allerdings hatten wir in den Wochen vor unserem kleinen Unfall nur wenig Kontakt", entgegnete er mit sorgfältig kontrollierter Stimme und steinerner Miene, die nichts von seiner eigenen Müdigkeit durchblicken ließ.

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Whitesun Apartment_

„Die Tatsache, dass wir Unterkünfte erhalten haben, weist meiner Meinung nach nicht unbedingt darauf hin, dass der Rat weiß, wie wir in unsere Zeit zurückkommen können", bemerkte Corran einen Tag später, als Luke endlich wieder die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte und über die grobe Desorientierung hinweg gekommen war.

„Und ich bin mir mittlerweile sicher, dass dies _keine_ Vision und auch keine Halluzination ist", setzte er hinzu.

Luke ließ zu, dass der Corellianer ihm aufhalf, und folgte ihm schweigend in den kleinen Wohnraum, wo sein Mantel auf einer Sessellehne lag, neben verschiedenen Kleiderstapeln, die er von der Tempelverwaltung erhalten hatte.

Während Corran sich auf die Couch fallen ließ, wanderte er langsam hinüber zu der Fensterfront und blickte hinaus auf das abendliche Coruscant, das anders war als das, was er kannte, aber dennoch vertraut wirkte.

Nach langen Minuten der Stille seufzte der Corellianer.

„Meister Sky... _Whitesun_, ich weiß, dass Yoda Euer Meister war und welchen Respekt Ihr ihm entgegenbringt. Aber das ändert nichts."

„Worauf wollt Ihr hinaus?", fragte Luke in einem leisen Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass er sehr wohl wusste, in welcher Richtung dieses Gespräch verlief.

Corran schnaubte. „Ihr kennt mich. _Ich_ kenne mich. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich gegenüber einem Rat verhalten soll, der einen Sith Lord selbst dann nicht erkennt, wenn er direkt vor seiner Nase operiert."

Luke regte sich nicht, aber eine Warnung knisterte in der Macht.

„Ihr werdet es ihnen nicht verraten. Ihr werdet nichts verraten, dass die Zukunft nachhaltig beeinflussen könnte."

Corran hörte trotz der Müdigkeit in der Stimme des älteren Jedi einen gewissen Unterton, der ihm sagte, dass es eine sehr schlechte Idee wäre, jetzt zu widersprechen.

„Wie Ihr wünscht", erwiderte er nachgebend. „Darf ich fragen, warum?"

„Ihr dürft. Aber nicht mehr heute Abend, denn es ist eine lange Erklärung, die ich Euch geben werde. Geben muss."

/Nicht, dass sie uns weiter helfen würde. Und das nächste Mal kann ich auch darauf verzichten, gewaltsam in die Letzte Heimat gebracht zu werden/ überlegte er bei sich und verzog das Gesicht. /Wenn Ulic das noch _ein_ Mal versucht.../

_Wird fortgesetzt...  
_

_

* * *

_

Kapitel 12: **Viele Begegnungen **

Falsche Zeit, falscher Orden, die falschen Fragen und überhaupt: Was nun?


	12. Viele Begegnungen

**Frrezfhg**: Danke für das Review ;)

**Kalalina**: Dankefein! Ich freue mich wie ein Schneekönig, dass jemand mitliest ;)

* * *

**Der dritte Monat**

Kapitel 12: Viele Begegnungen

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Whitesun Apartment _

Corran nippte mit gemischten Gefühlen an seinem Caf und sah auf sein Chronometer. In zwei Stunden sollten er und Luke vor dem Hohen Rat erscheinen, falls es Luke gut genug ging.

„Abgesehen davon, dass Ihr weniger arbeiten und mehr schlafen solltet, was Euch wahrscheinlich schon mehrere Heiler gesagt haben, scheint alles wieder mit Euch in Ordnung zu sein", erklärte Fié Aent mit leichtem Widerwillen. Es gefiel ihm nicht, einen Patienten, der gestern noch ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen war, heute schon einer Befragung durch den Rat auszusetzen.

Luke berührte ihn sacht am Arm. „Es geht mir gut, Fié. Vielen Dank."

Der Heiler machte ein nicht ganz überzeugtes, aber zustimmendes Geräusch, nickte Corran zu und verschwand anschließend aus dem Quartier, das man Luke zugewiesen hatte.

„Ihr seht blass aus, Meister."

„Es geht mir gut, Corran, wirklich." Luke lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Dann hoffe ich, Ihr schafft es, mir in zwei Stunden alles zu erzählen, was Ihr mir erzählen wolltet", durchbrach der Corellianer nach wenigen Augenblicken die Stille.

„Ich denke schon."

Doch er schwieg weiterhin.

„Ich frage mich", murmelte Corran irgendwann, „wie es jetzt weitergehen soll. Werden wir hier im Tempel bleiben? Und wenn ja, wie sollen wir uns verhalten? Ich meine... unsere Sichtweisen, unser Kodex, unterscheiden sich teilweise recht stark von dem Ihrigen."

Luke schreckte hoch. „Ich mache mir in dieser Beziehung wenig Sorgen, und ja, ich denke, wir sollten hier im Tempel bleiben. Verhaltet Euch einfach so wie immer..." Er zögerte. „... nun, vielleicht nicht ganz so wie immer", fügte er mit einem schwachen Grinsen hinzu.

„Ich habe nicht vor, jemanden vor den Kopf zu stoßen, solange mich niemand vor den Kopf stößt", erwiderte Corran verschlagen. Er hielt kurz inne. „Ihr wisst, was ich meine, Luke."

Der Angesprochene schloss die Augen. „Ja, ja, das weiß ich. Aber, Corran, ich glaube nicht, dass es jemandem auffallen wird, dass wir mit einem anderen Kodex arbeiten. Doch schweigt darüber, wenn jemand Euch darauf ansprechen sollte. Wir wollen keine Grundsatzdiskussion auslösen", wies er den Corellianer an.

Dieser nickte resignierend und musterte Luke.

„Meister", begann er. „Falls es Euch noch nicht aufgefallen ist – _wir sind durch die Zeit gereist_. Was, bei der Macht, sollen wir jetzt tun? Und warum glaubt Ihr, dass wir im Tempel bleiben sollten?", fragte er, nachdrücklich nach einer Erklärung verlangend.

Erneutes Schweigen. Die Stille begann, in seinen Ohren zu schreien.

„Wir können die Zukunft nicht ändern", sagte der Meister schließlich. „Die Geschichte findet einen Weg, ganz gleich, was wir tun."

„Ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, dass wir hier tun und lassen können, was wir wollen, ohne dass es etwas verändert! Was, wenn wir Sidious' Identität verraten würden? Wenn wir..."

„Natürlich würde so etwas die Zukunft verändern", unterbrach Luke scharf. „Aber zum Besseren? Könnt Ihr das voraussehen, Corran? Der Sand der Zeit ist wie ein Fluss – er will dort entlang fließen, wo er schon immer entlang geflossen ist. Wolltet Ihr ihn umlenken, wüsstet Ihr nicht, wo er sich ein neues Bett suchen würde. Wolltet Ihr etwas ändern, hättet Ihr Zeit und Macht gegen Euch, denn beide wollen so bleiben, wie sie sind." Er pausierte und holte tief Luft. „Der Aufstieg des Imperiums mag eine der größten Katastrophen in der Geschichte der Galaxie gewesen sein, Meister Horn, aber Sidious_ ist _gefallen und wir sind noch am Leben. _Die Jedi sind noch am Leben_. Ich glaube, dass dies unter den gegebenen Umständen das Beste war, auf das wir hoffen konnten. Ich glaube, dass wir alles nur noch schlimmer machen könnten."

Er hielt kurz inne und wartete, bis er widerwilliges Verstehen in Corrans Augen erkannte. „Ich denke aber, dass wir etwas verändern können, Corran, ohne unsere Zukunft aufs Spiel zu setzen. Details. Einzelheiten, die das große Bild nicht umgestalten können..."

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Ratsgemächer_

Mit unklaren Gefühlen beobachtete Yoda, wie die beiden unfreiwilligen Besucher aus der Zukunft die Ratskammer betraten.

Corran Horn, der jüngere von beiden, wirkte streng kontrolliert und nachdenklich zugleich; Luke Whitesun war immer noch blass und offensichtlich erschöpft, doch er strahlte die Ruhe eines Jedi aus, der vollkommen im Einklang mit der Macht war. Beide verhielten sich respektvoll, aber gelassen. Nach dem Austausch einiger Formalitäten stellte Mace Windu die Frage, die den Rat schon den ganzen Tag lang insgeheim beschäftigt hatte.

„Ihr erwähntet Dunkle Jedi, Meister Horn", stellte er fest und wartete, bis der Angesprochene genickt hatte. „Sith?"

„Nein", erwiderte Corran sofort und verstummte danach. Er warf aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu Luke und fuhr erst fort, nachdem dieser ihm leicht zugenickt hatte. „Es hat seit fast fünfzig Jahren keine Sith mehr gegeben."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille und alle Augenpaare ruhten auf ihm.

„Also ist die Prophezeiung erfüllt worden", stellte Windu dann mit einem Seitenblick auf Yoda fest, der wiederum Luke Whitesun gedankenvoll musterte.

Corran nickte erneut; beunruhigt stellte er fest, dass Luke seine mentalen Schilde leicht verstärkte, um eine Welle alten Schmerzes abzufangen. Dennoch setzte er hinzu: „Anakin Skywalker besiegte den letzten Sith Lord, den Meister, und starb wenig später an seinen Verletzungen."

Leise Betroffenheit auf den Gesichtern, aber auch unterschwellige Erleichterung.

„Was geschah mit dem Schüler?", fragte Shaak Ti kühl, aber eindeutig interessiert.

„Um den hatte Meister Whitesun sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits gekümmert", erwiderte Corran mit einer leiser Genugtuung, die Luke offensichtlich nicht teilte.

„Vor fast fünfzig Jahren? Ihr müsst damals noch sehr jung gewesen sein, Meister Whitesun", bemerkte die Jedi-Meisterin mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln.

„In der Tat", antwortete Luke und schickte Corran einen warnenden Blick. Seine Gesichtszüge hatten sich kaum merklich verhärtet, doch Shaak Ti bemerkte es und fragte nicht weiter, obgleich sie auf eine zurückhaltende Art neugierig wirkte.

„Hmm." Yoda setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin, den Blick immer noch prüfend auf Luke Whitesun gerichtet. „Eine Ahnung Ihr habt, warum geschehen ist, diese Zeitreise?"

Luke antwortete nicht sofort.

„Nein", sagte er schließlich entschlossen. „Noch nicht."

/Denkt Ihr nicht, dass dies etwas mit den Entführungsversuchen zu tun hat? Oder mit unserem geliebten Puzzle?/ fragte Corran verwundert.

/Mit unserem Puzzle vielleicht, aber mit den Entführungsversuchen nicht, jedenfalls nicht direkt/ kam eine sichere Antwort zurück.

„Hmm. Gefährlich, dies ist. Nicht leichtfertig, wir mit dieser Situation umgehen dürfen", wechselte Yoda das Thema.

„Ihr habt erwartet, dass Meister Yoda etwas in dieser Art sagen würde, nicht wahr, Luke?", fragte Corran später, als sie zusammen den Vorraum durchschritten, um zu ihren Quartieren zurückzukehren.

Der Angesprochene nickte dankbar, als der Corellianer ihn stützend am Arm ergriff und in den Aufzug führte. „Ja, es überrascht mich nicht und ich kann ihm nur vollkommen zustimmen."

„Ich werde mir das Ganze noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen müssen", überlegte Corran und gab die richtige Etage ein. „Wahrscheinlich ist es aber wirklich besser, wenn wir hier im Tempel bleiben. Wenn wir ab jetzt immer und überall auf die kleinste Verlagerung der Macht achten sollen, würden wir außerhalb wohl nicht lange überleben. Nicht, dass ich hoffe, lange hier zubleiben."

„Wir werden solange bleiben müssen, wie es dem Willen der Macht entspricht. Ich vermute, dass wir zurückkehren werden, sobald wir den Grund für diese Reise erfahren haben."

„Das macht Sinn", stimmte Corran zu. Er lehnte sich an die Rückwand des Aufzugs. „Ich begleite Euch zurück zu Eurem Apartment; Ihr solltet Euch noch ein paar Stunden lang ausruhen, Luke. Ich werde Euch zum Abendessen wecken."

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Meditationsgarten_

Später am Abend wanderte Luke allein und nachdenklich durch die sich leerenden Gänge des Tempels. Corran war vor einigen Minuten aufgebrochen in der Absicht, sich im Hangar des Tempels umzuschauen und mit den alten Schiffsmodellen vertraut zu machen – „Nur für den Fall" – nachdem die beiden noch lange Zeit weiter diskutiert und einige Beschlüsse in Bezug auf ihren Aufenthalt in dieser Zeit gefasst hatten.

Luke wollte sich derweil einen Überblick über den Tempel verschaffen, war schon in den Archiven gewesen und in den Trainingsräumen. Nun trat er aus einem Säulengang hinaus in einen kleinen Garten, der zur Meditation diente und an die Krippe grenzte, wo die kleinsten zukünftigen Jedi-Ritter lebten. Die Vorstellung, dass schon Säuglinge in den Tempel gebracht wurden, hatte ihm noch niemals zugesagt, aber jetzt damit konfrontiert zu werden war ungleich schwieriger. Luke hatte sich immer dafür eingesetzt, dass die Kinder erst mit zehn oder elf Jahren in den Tempel kamen; Jüngere wurden nur aufgenommen, wenn sie Waisen waren oder von ihren Eltern nicht gewollt wurden. Doch hier...

Er seufzte leise, atmete tief ein, ließ sich in die Macht sinken und suchte nach Ruhe, nach Frieden. Es war schwierig, denn Sorge hing über dem Tempel wie ein dunkler Schleier, die Bedrohung der Sith war allgegenwärtig. Es schmerzte zu wissen, wer der Sith Lord war und was geschehen würde, aber nicht eingreifen zu können.

Er grinste unwillkürlich mit den untrüglichen Gefühl, dass die Zeitreise nur möglich gewesen war, weil er wusste, dass sich die Geschichte nicht ändern lassen würde. Einfacher wurde es durch dieses Wissen allerdings nicht. Aber es hatte auch niemand behauptet, dass es das sein würde. Rasch schob er den Gedanken beiseite.

Ein leises, fast lautloses Schluchzen durchbrach die Stille der jungen Nacht. Luke legte den Kopf schief und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Eine schöne Nacht haben wir heute, nicht wahr?", murmelte er und ließ sich neben der kleinen Gestalt zu Boden sinken. Zwei große, perlfarbene Augen sahen ihn misstrauisch durch einen Schleier weißblonden Haares an; der kleine Kopf nickte zögerlich.

„Es ist so klar, man kann viel mehr Sterne sehen als sonst", fügte Luke hinzu. Er hielt dem kleinen Mädchen, vielleicht vier oder fünf Jahre alt, eine Hand hin. „Du kennst mich nicht, oder? Ich bin Luke."

Die großen Augen blickten die Hand an, wanderten dann am Arm entlang bis zu dem freundlichen Gesicht des alten Jedi-Meisters.

„Siljia", wisperte das Kind leise seinen eigenen Namen.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte er und griff vorsichtig nach einer zitternden, bleichen und eiskalten Hand. „Warum schläfst du nicht?" Er sandte vorsichtig Ruhe und Wärme in den angsterfüllten Geist des Kindes.

Das Mädchen schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, will nicht schlafen." Die Stimme war hoch und schrill, gleichzeitig leise, als fürchtete Siljia, dass sie jemand hören könnte. Luke wartete stumm, minutenlang, und schickte schließlich eine sachte Aufforderung in ihr Unterbewusstsein mit dem unguten Gedanken, dass er ahnte, warum sie nicht schlafen wollte.

„Ich will nicht träumen. Der Tempel brennt", flüsterte das Mädchen letztendlich.

Luke seufzte innerlich, hatte er doch insgeheim dafür gebetet, dass seine Ahnung sich als falsch erweisen würde. Für einen Moment war er versucht zu sagen, dass Träume manchmal bloß Träume waren. Aber dies waren eindeutig Visionen, grausame Visionen für ein Kind.

„Hast du jemandem davon erzählt?"

„Glauben mir nicht..." Siljia schluchzte erneut.

Luke runzelte die Stirn, während er das Mädchen in seine Arme zog und zu beruhigen versuchte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Yoda eine solche Vision einfach ignorieren würde, zumal sein alter Meister selbst ein Seher war. Andererseits... wahrscheinlich wusste der Meister davon gar nichts, wahrscheinlich taten die Jedi-Ritter, die die Krippe beaufsichtigten, es als die Alpträume eines Kindes ab.

/Wenn sie es doch nur nicht täten./

Der Jedi-Meister, der Siljia sicher in den Armen hielt, stand behutsam auf und wanderte langsam zurück ins Innere des Tempels. Er war nicht weit gekommen, als Schritte vor ihm ertönten und eine Gestalt in dunklem Mantel um eine Ecke trat.

„Verzeihung, habt Ihr... Siljia!"

„Leise", sagte Luke sofort flüsternd. „Sie ist gerade eingeschlafen."

„Ich habe sie schon überall gesucht, aber ihre Präsenz ist sehr schwach... hier entlang, bitte."

Schweigend gingen die beiden bis zu einem der Schlafsäle und legten Siljia dort in ihrem eigenen Bett zur Ruhe. Luke spürte den Blick des Anderen auf sich, als er sie zudeckte und ein letztes Mal etwas von seiner eigenen Zuversicht in sie fließen ließ, doch niemand sprach ein Wort, bis beide wieder im erleuchteten Korridor standen.

Dort schlug die Gestalt die Kapuze zurück und entpuppte sich als menschlicher Jedi-Meister, bestimmt mehr als ein Jahrzehnt älter als Luke selbst. Er lächelte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns schon kennen", meinte er leise.

„Nein. Ich bin Luke Whitesun", stellte Luke sich vor und neigte leicht den Kopf.

„San-Kai." Der Ältere erwiderte die Geste. „Ich bin dankbar, dass Ihr Siljia gefunden habt. Meine Leute und ich suchen schon seit einiger Zeit nach ihr, aber sie versteckt sich sehr gut."

San-Kai musterte den Mann ihm gegenüber und fühlte, wie mit ihm etwas geschah, das ihm schon lange Zeit nicht mehr passiert war: Er wurde unruhig. Unruhig unter dem durchdringenden und sehr kühlen Blick Whitesuns.

„Wusstet Ihr, dass sie Visionen hat?"

„Visionen? Nein, das ist mir neu", entgegnete San-Kai überrascht.

Luke runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Sie scheint deswegen völlig verstört zu sein und sagte, dass ihr niemand glaube."

San-Kai schnaubte. „Diese unfähigen...", begann er, fasste sich jedoch sofort wieder. „Verzeihung. Geduld ist nicht immer meine Stärke und bestimmte Leute tragen nicht unbedingt dazu bei, dies zu ändern."

Sein Gegenüber lächelte plötzlich. „Mir geht es ebenso."

Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er unwillkürlich zurückgrinste. Der intensive Blick war verschwunden, statt dessen floss Wärme durch ihn hindurch und der nächtliche Korridor schien mit einem Mal etwas weniger dunkel. Er fragte sich, ob es normal war, dass menschliche Augen so sehr leuchteten.

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Archive_

‚Es wird vermutet, dass der Ewige Rat ein Äquivalent zum Hohen Rat der Jedi ist, das auf einer anderen Ebene des Seins existiert. Selbige wird von Jedi und ähnlich trainierten Macht-Sensitiven nach dem Tod erreicht. Es ist nicht bekannt, nach welchen Kriterien die Ratsmitglieder erwählt werden. Die Informationen über dieses Jenseits und den Ewigen Rat sind bis heute bestenfalls spekulativ. Sehr seltene verfrühte Überquerungen, die nicht durch den Tod, sondern durch den Willen der Macht ausgelöst wurden, sind die einzigen Quellen.'

Luke schloss die Datei und lehnte sich zurück. Nach langem Suchen war er in den Archiven des Jedi-Tempels auf eine Datei gestoßen, die Informationen zur Letzten Heimat und zum Ewigen Rat enthielt. Er war überrascht, wie viel im Laufe der Zeit durchgesickert war, trotz der Seltenheit von Sprüngen und anderen Ereignissen, die die beiden Stufen miteinander verbinden konnten. Es beunruhigte ihn, wenngleich er nicht sagen konnte, warum.

Durch die zuvor absolute Stille drang das Geräusch von über den Boden streifenden Stoff, kurz bevor die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti zwischen den langen, hohen Regalen auftauchte. Sie wirkte ein wenig überrascht, um diese späte Uhrzeit noch jemanden hier anzutreffen, nickte Luke aber dennoch grüßend zu.

Während dieser sich erhob und die Geste erwiderte, spürte er deutlich die Präsenz eines anderen Jedi näherkommen.

„Luke!" Corran trat aus einem Schatten und marschierte auf ihn zu. „Welchen Teil von ‚Weniger arbeiten und mehr schlafen' habt Ihr eigentlich nicht verstanden, Meister?", fragte er ungehalten und nur zum Teil spielerisch.

„Corran..."

„Muss ich Euch an den Vorfall erinnern, bei dem der Rat beschlossen hat, Euch mit Gewalt auf der Krankenstation zu halten? Aent würde sich sicherlich nicht querstellen, sollte ich ihm dies vorschlagen", unterbrach der Corellianer und schaltete den Computer aus, ohne auch nur einen Blick auf den Bildschirm zu werfen.

Shaak Ti schien milde überrascht und blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her, leicht konsterniert angesichts des heftigen Tonfalls. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass es so schlecht um Eure Gesundheit steht."

„Das tut es auch nicht", verteidigte Luke sich schmunzelnd. „Aber wenn Corran anderer Ansicht ist, habe ich kaum eine Wahl. Eine gute Nacht wünsche ich Euch, Meister Shaak Ti."

Wenige Minuten später lächelte er still in sich hinein, als Corran ihn zum etwa fünften Mal mit leichter Besorgnis von der Seite her anblickte.

„Ich bin bereits auf dem Weg in mein Bett und ich werde nicht auf den nächsten Metern zusammenbrechen. Was ist los, Meister Horn?", fragte er amüsiert.

Der Corellianer war niemand, der sich lange um ein Thema drückte, und er wusste auch, dass Luke Direktheit bevorzugte. „Habe ich Euch verärgert?"

„Nein. Warum fragt Ihr?"

Corran machte ein undeutliches Geräusch. „Ich wollte Euch nicht vor Shaak Ti bloßstellen. Ich bin nur besorgt."

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. „Macht Euch keine Gedanken darüber."

„Ich meine es ernst, Meister."

„Und ich meine es ernst, wenn ich Euch sage, dass es mir nichts ausmacht, mein Freund. Nicht das Geringste." Luke grinste breit. „Ihr kennt mich doch."

Der jüngere Jedi verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Allerdings. Ich erinnere mich aber auch an eine Situation, in der ihr ungehalten geworden seid, weil jemand aus Eurer Begleitung nur etwas Falsches _gedacht_ hat."

Ein Schulterzucken war die Reaktion. „Das war etwas ganz Anderes, Corran."

„Zugegeben. Es war dumm und außerordentlich respektlos Euch und Jacen gegenüber." Corran grinste schief. „Meine Bemerkung war nur respektlos. Sie hatte aber wenigstens einen vernünftigen Hintergrund."

Luke seufzte. „Jetzt zieht Ihr mich auf."

„Das ist die gerechte Strafe dafür, dass ich Euch babysitten muss."

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

* * *

Kapitel 13: **Zurück an die Arbeit**

So aufregend das alles auch sein mag – irgendwann wird selbst zwei Jedi-Meistern langweilig. Und Arbeit gibt es wahrlich genug.


	13. Zurueck an die Arbeit

**Der vierte Monat**

Kapitel 13: Zurück an die Arbeit

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Horn Apartment_

Corran erlaubte sich jeden Morgen eine Viertelstunde Heimweh, ehe er die Gedanken an Familie und Freunde in seiner Zeit beiseite schob und sich auf das konzentrierte, was vor ihm lag. Heute war es das Frühstück mit Luke.

Er stellte gerade eine Kanne mit heißer Schokolade auf den Esstisch, als es an der offenen Tür klopfte und Luke herein schlenderte, mit entspannter Gestalt und zufriedenem Gesicht. Corran musterte ihn lächelnd.

„Luke, ich habe Euch seit Jahren nicht mehr so ausgeruht und befreit gesehen", sprach er aus, was er schon vor ein paar Tagen festgestellt hatte.

„Ich glaube, ich könnte meinen momentanen Gemütszustand mit ‚gepflegter Langeweile' beschreiben", erwiderte der ältere Jedi und setzte sich. „Aber danke, ich fasse das als Kompliment auf."

„Das könnt Ihr."

Nachdem Corran bereits am letzten Rest seines Cafs nippte und darauf wartete, dass Luke sein Frühstück beendete, gingen ihm die vorher gewechselten Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

„Gepflegte Langeweile trifft es gut, Luke. Meint Ihr, wir sollten den Rat bitten, uns Aufgaben zu zu teilen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Warum nicht? Solange wir den Tempel oder zumindest Coruscant nicht verlassen, dürften dadurch keine Probleme entstehen", entgegnete Luke nach einigem Überlegen. „Woran habt Ihr gedacht?"

Der Corellianer zuckte mit den Schultern und begann, das Geschirr zusammenzustellen.

„Gebt mir ein Schiff, das ich fliegen oder an dem ich herumwerkeln kann, und ich bin glücklich. Was ist mit Euch?"

„Hmm. Ich habe keine besonderen Vorstellungen. Könntet Ihr Euch darum kümmern? Fié besteht darauf, mich noch einmal zu untersuchen, und ich will nicht zu spät kommen."

„Natürlich, irgendeinem Ratsmitglied werde ich schon über den Weg laufen. Und Aent wird sehr zufrieden mit Euch sein, Meister", grinste Corran.

„Das hoffe ich." Luke kam ein weiterer Gedanke. „Wenn Ihr schon dabei seid, könntet Ihr gleich fragen, wie... geheim die Umstände unserer Ankunft hier bleiben sollen. Wenn wir nicht mehr den Tag in unseren Quartieren verbringen, werden Fragen auftauchen."

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Ratsgemächer_

„Corran Horn hat mich vorhin angesprochen und eine Bitte von ihm und Meister Whitesun an mich herangetragen. Beide haben das Gefühl, dass sie noch eine Weile in dieser Zeit bleiben werden, und würden sich deshalb freuen, wenn sie Aufgaben zugeteilt bekämen", meinte Meister Shaak Ti an Meister Yoda gewandt, als alle anderen wichtigen Ereignisse im Rat besprochen worden waren.

„Zustimmen, ich ihnen muss", erwiderte der grüne Jedi nach einigem Nachdenken, wenn auch nicht übermäßig enthusiastisch. „Keinen Betrug, ich in ihnen fühle. Stark in der Macht sie sind, Whitesun besonders."

„Die beiden haben nicht um Missionen oder Padawane gebeten", fuhr Shaak Ti fort. „Sie möchten hier im Tempel bleiben. Meister Horn ist nach eigenen Angaben ein guter Mechaniker und Pilot. Meister Whitesun hat keinen besonderen Wunsch, aber Meister Horn meinte, dass er sich bei den Kindern in der Krippe bestimmt wohl fühlen würde."

„Ich vertraue ihnen noch nicht", stellte Mace Windu fest. „Wir wissen so gut wie gar nichts über sie, was zugegebener Weise auch besser so ist, aber wenn Horn und Whitesun tatsächlich hier im Tempel bleiben wollen..."

„Eine Wahl, sie kaum haben. Zurückkehren sie werden, wenn der Wille der Macht es ist."

„... sollten sie beobachtet werden, bis wir uns ihrer sicher sind. Wir können nichts riskieren; unsere Schiffe müssen in einwandfreiem Zustand sein und dass die Kinder keinen schädlichen Einflüssen ausgeliefert sein sollen, versteht sich von selbst."

„Außerdem würden die beiden gerne wissen, inwieweit ihre Herkunft innerhalb des Ordens geheim bleiben soll, zumal sie nicht in unseren Datenbanken sind und Fragen auftauchen werden", fügte die Meisterin hinzu.

„Ehrlichkeit, der beste Weg hier ist. Misstrauen, sonst entstehen könnte. Gefährlich, dies wäre", stellte Yoda sehr rasch in einem endgültig klingenden Tonfall fest, als er die zwiegespaltenen Mienen einiger anderer Meister bemerkte. „Ihnen mitteilen, Ihr dies könnt, Meister Shaak Ti. Meister Whitesun, wissen er wird, wie weit er gehen darf."

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Krippe_

Nach der Ratssitzung hatte Shaak Ti sich sofort auf die Suche nach Luke Whitesun und Corran Horn gemacht, um ihnen den Entschluss des Rates mitzuteilen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie die Machtsignaturen der beiden kaum finden konnte, besonders Luke Whitesuns Präsenz war seltsam verschleiert, so dass sie sie nicht fixieren konnte. Neugierig angesichts dieser Umstände gelang es ihr nach etwa einer halben Stunde, seinen Standort auf ein Trainingsgelände und die Krippe einzuschränken. Einer Ahnung folgend versuchte sie ihr Glück in letzterer und konnte ein feines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, das sich bei dem vor ihr liegendem Anblick auf ihr Gesicht stahl.

Whitesun saß auf einer Bank im kleinen Garten der Krippe und um ihn herum, am Boden und auf der Bank, saßen ein gutes Dutzend Kinder aller Rassen, mit leuchtenden Augen, gespannt zuhörend und offensichtlich vollkommen hingerissen von diesem geheimnisvollen Fremden. Luke beendete schmunzelnd eine Erzählung und die Kleinen brachen in leises Kichern aus.

Just in diesem Moment hörte Shaak Ti Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich um. Meister San-Kai, das Oberhaupt der Krippe, sah sie aus seinen freundlichen dunklen Augen an und nickte ihr respektvoll zu, ehe er an ihr vorbei in den Innenhof ging. Sie folgte ihm langsam.

Luke Whitesun sah auf.

„Ich fürchte, wir müssen Schluss machen", teilte er den Kindern mit und stand auf. „Meister San-Kai", grüßte er.

„Meister Whitesun", erwiderte der ältere Jedi und verbeugte sich leicht. „Ich habe eine Bitte... könntet Ihr nach Siljia sehen? Sie hat nach Euch gefragt."

„Wenn es mir erlaubt ist", sagte Luke mit einer eleganten Kopfbewegung in Richtung Shaak Tis und verneigte sich vor ihr.

„Ich habe mit dem Rat gesprochen", erklärte sie. „Die Meister haben sich mit Eurer Anfrage einverstanden erklärt; Ihr könntet, falls Meister San-Kai", sie nickte in seine Richtung, „damit einverstanden ist, hier in der Krippe mit den Kindern arbeiten, unter der Bedingung, dass Meister San-Kai Euch zumindest am Anfang überwacht." Sie zögerte, warf San-Kai einen Blick zu.

Dieser wiederum sah Luke an, lächelnd, und nickte. „Ich würde mich freuen."

Luke neigte den Kopf. „Danke." Ein weiterer Gedanke kam ihm. „Ich nehme an, ähnliches gilt für Corran? – Ich würde ihm dies gerne selbst mitteilen. Er kann manchmal recht... impulsiv sein", drückte er sich sorgfältig aus. „Und er mag es nicht, beobachtet zu werden, wird es aber natürlich akzeptieren."

Shaak Ti nickte. „Bocca Rej, einer unserer besten Piloten, wurde mit dieser Aufgabe betraut. Er erholt sich zur Zeit von einigen leichten Verletzungen und darf im Moment nicht fliegen..."

„... und ist wahrscheinlich alles andere als begeistert davon", fügte Whitesun wissend lächelnd hinzu. „Wenn Ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet..."

„Selbstverständlich, Meister Whitesun."

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Krippe_

„Siljia?", fragte Luke leise vom Türrahmen aus und wartete, bis das Kind sich geregt hatte, bevor er den Raum betrat. Der kleine Schlafsaal war leer, die anderen Jünglinge waren im Unterricht oder im Garten, aber das Mädchen hatte sich heute geweigert, sein Bett zu verlassen.

Luke schlenderte durch den Saal und ließ sich auf ihrer Bettkante nieder.

„Weißt du, wenn du nicht aufstehst, wirst du heute Nacht nicht schlafen können."

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen. „Will nicht schlafen", murmelte sie in ihr Kopfkissen.

„Doch, du willst", erwiderte Luke leise. „Aber du willst nicht träumen."

Er schwieg einen Moment und stand dann auf.

„Komm. Wir machen einen kleinen Spaziergang."

„Ich will nicht."

„Oh, doch, du willst, Siljia. Du willst nur nicht träumen. Aber glaubst du, dass die Träume nicht kommen werden, wenn du den ganzen Tag hier im Bett liegst? Glaubst du, dass sie dadurch einfach verschwinden?", sagte der alte Meister sanft. „Komm mit mir."

Siljia reagierte nicht, aber Luke wusste, dass sie zuhörte – sonst hätte sie nicht nach ihm gefragt.

Siljia schnüffelte leise und hob ihren Kopf aus dem Kissen. Sie musterte Luke misstrauisch und hilfesuchend zugleich, aus wässrigen Augen, ehe sie sich zögerlich aufsetzte. Der Jedi-Meister reichte ihr beide Hände und wartete geduldig, bis sie diese ergriffen hatte, ehe er sie schwungvoll auf die Beine zog.

Er hatte sich bei Meister San-Kai informiert, welche Ecken des Gartens wenig besucht waren, und führte Siljia nun dorthin. Einmal angekommen zwischen den hohen Bäumen und dem graslosen Boden, überließ er ihr jedoch die Führung. Fast eine halbe Stunde lang sprach niemand ein Wort.

Das kleine Mädchen hatte das Ende des Gartens erreicht, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, hinter der der Meditationsraum der Jünglinge lag, und ließ sich daran hinab auf den Boden gleiten. Es nahm ein halb verwelktes Blatt auf und begann, es zu zerpflücken.

Luke beobachtete sie kurz, ehe er sich im Schneidersitz zu ihr setzte.

Vollkommen konzentriert auf ihre Aufgabe sezierte Siljia das Blatt, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, die größeren Blattadern nicht zu beschädigen, bis sie schließlich das Gerippe des Blattes gegen das Licht hielt und den verzweigten Schatten beobachtete, den es warf.

„Es sind Visionen."

„Ja."

Sie ließ das Blattgerippe fallen und blickte den alten Meister an, Furcht in den Perlaugen.

„Ihr glaubt mir?"

„Das tue ich."

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und dachte offensichtlich angestrengt nach. Luke ahnte, welche Fragen in ihrem kleinen Kopf schwirrten – wusste, dass es zu viele für ihren kindlichen Geist waren, und wartete nur darauf, dass sie diese verdrängte.

„Ich will nicht schlafen."

„Du willst nicht träumen", berichtigte er sie sacht. „Das ist ein Unterschied."

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Krippe_

Es war bereits spät in der Nacht, als Luke endlich das letzte Datenpad ausschaltete und sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. Mit einem Zug leerte er die Tasse heißer Schokolade, die er lange Stunden zuvor auf einer Ecke des Schreibtischs abgestellt hatte, widerstand dem Drang, das Gesicht zu verziehen, und bereitete sich im Geiste bereits auf eine weitere Konfrontation mit Corran wegen seiner Arbeit zu später Stunde vor.

Am Rande seines Bewusstseins nahm er wahr, dass sich jemand dem gemütlichen kleinen Büro näherte, welches er sich ab heute mit Meister San-Kai teilen würde, und stellte nach einigen Sekunden fest, dass es sich um den alten Jedi selbst handelte.

„Guten Abend."

„Euch auch, Meister San-Kai."

Das Oberhaupt der Krippe ließ sich hinter seinem eigenen Schreibtisch nieder.

„Ich komme gerade von den Schlafsälen und kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Siljia sehr ruhig zu schlafen scheint", sagte er und sah Luke mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

Dieser machte eine nichtssagende Kopfbewegung.

„Das hoffte ich. Als wir heute Vormittag sprachen, habe ich ihrem Geist einen kleinen... Schutz mitgegeben, der ein oder zwei Tage halten sollte", erklärte er, darauf bedacht, nicht so zu klingen, als verteidige er sich gegen die Feststellung.

„Interessant." San-Kai musterte ihn unverhohlen. „Auf diese Idee bin auch ich gekommen, doch normalerweise muss so ein Schutz aufrecht erhalten und überwacht werden."

„Nicht der, den ich ihr gab", erklärte Luke mit einem feinen Lächeln. „Deswegen wird er auch nicht lange halten."

Der alte Meister wirkte interessiert, nickte aber nur und meinte: „Ich habe mit den Lehrern für Höhere Geisteskontrolle gesprochen. Sie sind bereit, Siljia in ihren Klassen mit den Älteren zu unterrichten, um ihre mentalen Schilde möglichst schnell auf ein Maß zu bringen, dass Visionen im Zaum halten kann."

Luke nickte, blickte sein Gegenüber aber scharf an.

„Sagt, Meister San-Kai – ich arbeite noch keinen ganzen Tag hier und schon bezieht Ihr mich voll in die wichtigsten Aspekte der Krippe mit ein." Er gestikulierte zu den Datenpads, die nicht, wie er erwartet hatte, kleine Arbeiten beinhalteten, die normalerweise Padawanen und Aushilfskräften zugewiesen wurden, sondern die essentiellen Aufgaben, die die Krippe am Laufen hielten, wichtige Entscheidungen für die Arbeit mit den Kindern, Dinge, die Luke keinem Fremden anvertraut hätte.

Der ältere Jedi zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe schon schwierigere Entscheidungen zu treffen gehabt. Ich habe mit den Jahren gelernt, dem zu glauben, was mein Gefühl mir rät. Und es sagte mir, dass Ihr vertrauenswürdig seid, Meister Whitesun. Außerdem war es nicht zu übersehen, wie sehr Ihr Kinder liebt." Er pausierte. „Ich habe von Meister Windu die Umstände Eurer Anwesenheit erfahren. Darf man fragen, welchen Aufgaben Ihr in Eurer Zeit nachgeht?"

Luke zögerte einen Moment, ehe er antwortete, wartete auf eine Regung der Macht. Aber Stille war alles, was er vernahm.

„Ich bin ein festes Mitglied das Rates", erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß. „Ansonsten nehme ich viele verschiedene Aufgaben wahr, von der Repräsentation des Ordens im Senat über wichtige Missionen bis hin zum Unterricht unserer Jüngsten und schwierigen Stunden für die Älteren."

San-Kai lächelte. „Ich bin erleichtert, das zu hören."

Luke hob eine Augenbraue. „Nicht nur, weil es die Arbeit mit mir erleichtern wird."

„Nicht nur, sondern auch, weil es meine Intuition bestätigt."

Die beiden Meister glucksten leise und verfielen danach in angenehmes Schweigen.

Ein Schweigen, das nicht lange anhielt, denn schon nach wenigen Augenblicken klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein", rief San-Kai, offensichtlich verwirrt von Besuch zu dieser späten Stunde und von Lukes wissendem Lächeln.

Corran streckte seinen Kopf zur Tür hinein. „Guten Abend", grüßte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die wirren Haare in einem vergeblichen Versuch, diese zu ordnen, ehe er eintrat.

„Meister San-Kai?", fragte der Corellianer und deutete auf das Nicken hin eine Verbeugung an. „Ich bin Corran Horn." Er gestikulierte mit einer Grimasse zu Luke. „Seine Nanny." Ein rascher Blick versicherte ihm, dass Luke grinste und ihm den persönlichen Witz nicht übel nahm. „Und so leid es mir tut, ich muss dafür sorgen, dass Meister Whitesun sich ausruht, sonst wird Heiler Aent mir was erzählen."

„Wir sind ohnehin fertig, Corran", beruhigte Luke sacht, schaltete die Lampe seines Schreibtisches aus und stand auf. „Gute Nacht, Meister San-Kai."

„Euch auch."

°°°

In komfortabler Stille schritten die beiden Jedi durch die dunklen Gänge des Tempels, bis sie die Schlafsäle der Krippe hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Ihr wirkt, als wärt Ihr mit Eurem Job sehr zufrieden", kommentierte Luke dann mit gesenkter Stimme und musterte Corran aus den Augenwinkeln.

Der Corellianer runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ja, durchaus. Rej ist ein vernünftiger Pilot, wenn auch ein bisschen missmutig."

„Das wärt Ihr auch, hätte man Euch das Fliegen verboten."

„Wahrscheinlich. Ist es so offensichtlich, dass ich froh bin, wieder etwas zu tun zu haben?"

„Wie man es nimmt. Ihr habt Ölspuren im Gesicht."

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

* * *

Kapitel 14: **Philosophie**

Windu und Horn. Zwei Orden, zwei Kodexe, und eigentlich hätte Luke es wissen müssen.

* * *

Falls es interessiert – ich habe ein Titelbild für die Geschichte gebastelt, zu finden auf meiner Homepage in der Galerie unter Titelbilder/Sand der Zeit.

Vielen Dank für's Mitlesen und vergesst nicht zu reviewen! ;-)


	14. Philosophie

**Jacki:** Danke schön!

* * *

**Der vierte Monat**

Kapitel 14: Philosophie

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Krippe_

Luke half soeben Siljia und zwei anderen Jünglingen dabei, ein Machtpuzzle zu lösen, als sein Kommlink piepste.

„Whitesun."

„Shaak Ti hier", meldete sich die Stimme der Jedi-Meisterin.

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Luke, der einen unterschwelligen Ton von Besorgnis wahrnahm.

„Noch nicht", erwiderte sie. „Ich glaubte nur, es wäre besser, Euch zu benachrichtigen."

Lukes Besorgnis wuchs. „Was ist es?", fragte er unbehaglich.

„Meister Horn", erwiderte sie knapp, „ist mit Meister Windu aneinander geraten. Mace ist alles andere als begeistert."

/Uh-oh.../ dachte Luke, als sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten. Insgeheim hatte er nur auf diesen Tag gewartet. Corrans explosives Temperament und seine Direktheit mischten sich nicht gut mit Mace Windus reserviertem und traditionellem Charakter.

„Das erklärt die Ahnung einer kommenden Katastrophe, die ich schon den ganzen Tag hatte", murmelte er und winkte einem Padawan, ihn zu vertreten. „Ich bin unterwegs. Danke, dass Ihr mich benachrichtigt habt. Whitesun aus."

/Das ist nicht gut, gar nicht gut/ überlegte er mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Resignation.

Während er schnellstmöglich durch die Gänge des Tempels eilte, ohne zu laufen, ging er im Geiste die erdenklichen Themen durch, über die sich Windu und Horn uneinig sein könnten.

/Praktisch alle?/ wisperte eine hämische kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

Luke unterdrückte ein Grinsen und seufzte statt dessen. Dies würde unangenehm werden, ganz gleich, worum es ging.

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, irgendwo in der Nähe des Haupthangars_

Zwei Jedi-Meister standen in einem weitläufigen, leeren Versammlungsraum, der für Besprechungen von Einsätzen genutzt wurde, und starrten sich mit einem Ausdruck an, der aufrichtige Abneigung zum Ausdruck brachte. Der Eine suchte in seinem ansehnlichen Repertoire von Zurechtweisungen nach einer passenden Antwort, der Andere wartete geduldig mit einem feinen Grinsen auf ein weiteres Argument, das er zunichte machen konnte, und bedachte die vorübergehenden Sprachlosigkeit seines Gegenübers mit kaum verhohlener Schadenfreude.

Corran fühlte sich befreit. Er hatte sich schon lange danach gesehnt, Windu einmal die Meinung zu sagen.

Die umstehenden Jedi-Meister sahen entweder Corran mit großen Augen an oder blickten mit sorgenvollen Mienen zu dem dunkelhäutigen Ratsmeister hinüber.

Yoda war sich nicht sicher, ob er amüsiert oder ernsthaft vor den Kopf gestoßen sein sollte.

Mace Windu stellte sich diese Frage ganz offensichtlich nicht.

„Euch sollte klar sein, Meister Horn", erklärte Windu nach scheinbar ewiger Stille nachdrücklich und in einem Ton, der den Titel wie eine Verwünschung klingen ließ, „dass Ihr in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckt. Eine Sichtweise wie die, die Ihr zur Schau gestellt habt, verstößt gegen die Basis des Jedi-Kodex."

Corran grinste schief. „Gegen den Kodex oder gegen die Art, wie Ihr den Kodex interpretiert?", fragte er. „Und nein, das ist mir nicht klar. Ich habe oft in Schwierigkeiten gesteckt und diese Situation verdient diese Bezeichnung ganz sicherlich nicht."

Windu öffnete den Mund, die Augen gefährlich verengt, um den Corellianer scharf zurecht zu weisen angesichts seines mehr als respektlosen Tonfalls, als dieser plötzlich aufmerkte.

Interessiert beobachteten die anderen Jedi, wie sich seine zuvor siegessichere Miene mit der Schnelligkeit eines mittleren Speeders verfinsterte.

„Okay, Ihr habt Recht. Ich stecke in Schwierigkeiten", brummte er hörbar und seufzte.

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, im Korridor_

Luke sah schon aus der Ferne Shaak Ti vor der Tür zum Besprechungsraum auf und ab gehen. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt noch einmal, wich einigen Wartungsdroiden aus und stellte sich im Geiste bereits das schlimmstmögliche Szenario vor.

„Wäre Meister Horn je ein reguläres Mitglied des Ordens gewesen, wäre er es jetzt nicht mehr", grüßte die Jedi-Meisterin ausdruckslos und blieb stehen.

„Worum geht es?"

„Es begann mit einer Einweisung der Piloten und entwickelte sich nach einem Vorschlag Meister Horns, ich glaube, es ging um eine Mischung unserer Piloten mit denen der Republik, zu einer Grundsatzdiskussion. Meister Horn wurde ziemlich..." Sie brach ab.

„Impulsiv? Respektlos? Unverschämt?", bot Luke mit einem sorgfältig versteckten Seufzer an.

„So könnte man es ausdrücken."

Luke schüttelte den Kopf, während die beiden auf die Tür zu gingen. Er hätte Corran schon viel früher auf dieses Thema ansprechen müssen – schließlich kannte er seinen Freund gut genug um zu wissen, dass Corran kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, selbst, wenn er damit Yoda und Windu widersprach. Sie konnten sich nicht erlauben, auf Kriegsfuß mit dem Rat zu stehen. Dazu hatten sie den Schutz des Ordens zu sehr nötig – inmitten der Jedi fielen sie nicht auf.

Wie schon so oft in der langen Zeit, die sie hier waren, fragte Luke sich, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, hier im Tempel zu bleiben. Was, wenn der Sinn und Zweck dieser Zeitreise irgendwo in der Galaxie lag, in einer der unzähligen Schlachten?

/Nein. Ich hätte den Ruf der Macht gehört, wenn es so wäre./

Es war weniger. Kein Heldentum im Krieg. Es war nur eine winzige Kleinigkeit, wegen der sie hier waren.

/Bleibt nur die Frage, was./

°°°

„Meister Windu?", fragte eine neue Stimme und zog Mace' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Luke Whitesun war einige Schritte weit in den Raum hinein getreten, gefolgt von Shaak Ti, und sah den Ratsmeister mit kühler, ausdrucksloser Miene an. „Könnte ich wohl einen Moment mit Corran sprechen?"

Mace wechselte einen raschen Blick mit Yoda, der sehr nachdenklich aussah, und nickte nach einigem Zögern.

„Danke." Luke nickte ebenfalls und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.

Corran beobachtete, wie sein Meister den Raum verließ, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, und seufzte erneut.

„Korrektur: Ich stecke doch nicht in Schwierigkeiten", murmelte er. „Ich bin tot."

Er ließ die Jedi-Meister stehen und folgte Luke bis zu dessen Apartment.

Der ältere Jedi setzte sich auf seine Couch und schloss kurz die Augen. Er brachte seinen Ärger und seine Besorgnis unter Kontrolle, während er darauf wartete, dass Corran zu erzählen begann, wissend, dass der Corellianer niemand war, der sich herausreden würde.

Corran verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere und schluckte.

„Es tut mir leid?", bot er an.

Luke blickte auf. „Wagt es nicht, mich anzulügen, Corran", warnte er leise.

Der jüngere Meister verschränkte die Arme. „Das tue ich nicht", verteidigte er sich entschlossen.

Luke musterte ihn kurz. „Es tut Euch nicht im Geringsten leid, dass Ihr Meister Windu derart verärgert habt", stellte er fest.

„Nein, das nicht. Aber es tut mir leid, dass Ihr Euch jetzt dazu verpflichtet fühlt, Euch damit herumschlagen zu müssen."

„Könnt Ihr mir verraten, was geschehen wäre, wenn ich nicht eingegriffen hätte?", wollte der Andere wissen und durchbohrte Corran mit seinem Blick. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, fuhr er fort: „Ich kann es Euch sagen. Ihr hättet im schlimmsten Fall den Tempel verlassen müssen, Meister Horn, und das ist so ziemlich das Ungünstigste, was uns zur Zeit passieren kann. Hier fallen wir nicht auf. Hier kann niemand auf uns aufmerksam werden, weder Politiker noch Palpatine selbst. Hier sind wir sicher."

„Hier finden wir nie den Grund für unsere Reise."

Luke hielt inne. „Doch, das werden wir, wenn die Zeit reif ist."

Ein Schnauben war die Antwort.

„Corran, bitte."

Der Corellianer fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. „Schon gut, schon gut", lenkte er ein. „Aber es gefällt mir nicht."

„Das muss es auch nicht."

Der Jüngere stöhnte leise. „Okay, lasst uns nicht damit anfangen, ich kriege Kopfschmerzen, wenn ich zulange über Zeitreisen und den Willen der Macht nachdenke", brummte er.

Luke lächelte dünn und sagte: „Ihr werdet jetzt zurück in den Besprechungsraum gehen und retten, was noch zu retten ist." Auf Corrans scharfen Blick hin fuhr er fort: „Tut, was Ihr für richtig haltet. Sorgt nur dafür, dass Ihr nicht hinausgeworfen werdet."

„Das heißt, ich muss mich weder bei Windu entschuldigen noch ihn dazu bringen, mich zu mögen?", fragte der Corellianer mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Gerne doch. Ich bin schon unterwegs."

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Whitesun Apartment_

„Ich sagte es Euch bereits: Ich würde es vorziehen, nicht aus dem Tempel geworfen zu werden", ermahnte Luke am Ende der nächsten Woche erneut, konnte ein feines Lächeln aber nicht unterdrücken; seine Augen leuchteten, während er Corran musterte.

Der Corellianer stand mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm, doch auch er grinste leicht. „Wenn, dann würde doch nur ich hinausgeworfen werden", hielt er dagegen, darum bemüht, sich seine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung – ‚Wie treibe ich Meister Windu mit nur zwei Sätzen zur Weißglut' – nicht zu verderben.

„Ihr wisst, dass ich mit Euch kommen würde." Luke pausierte kurz und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „War es wirklich nötig, Meister Windu derart vor den Kopf zu stoßen?"

Corran legte den Kopf schief. „Ich hielt es für nötig. Außerdem war es erst meine zweite Konfrontation mit ihm, und das auch nur, weil ich mich zurückgehalten habe."

Sein Meister hob beide Augenbrauen. „Ihr mögt ihn nicht."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich würde nicht so weit gehen." Er sah auf. „Er ist arrogant, Meister, und auf so etwas reagiere ich allergisch."

„Das ist sehr hart ausgedrückt, findet Ihr nicht?"

„Mag sein. Ja, zugegeben. Aber wahr ist es dennoch."

Luke seufzte und bedeutete Corran, sich zu ihm zu setzen. „Er meint es gut. Dieser Orden zerfällt und er tut alles in seiner Macht stehende, um ihn zusammenzuhalten."

„Er hat es nicht leicht", gab der jüngere Meister zu. „Meister, wenn eine solche Situation noch einmal auftaucht... werde ich tun und sagen, was ich für richtig halte. Wenn ich etwas anderes täte, wäre es heuchlerisch. Wenn ich etwas anderes täte, wäre ich nicht besser als sie."

Luke antwortete nicht sofort und einen Augenblick lang schien es, als hätte er nicht zugehört. Er untersuchte seine Gefühle, seine Ahnungen, die Macht, die ihn durchfloss, und versuchte zu verstehen, in Worte zu fassen. Schließlich seufzte er und sah Corran an.

Der Corellianer wandte den Kopf, erwiderte den prüfenden Blick unverwandt und stolz aus hellen grünen Augen.

Luke nickte bedacht und meinte: „Ihr seid nur Euch selbst und der Macht gegenüber Rechenschaft schuldig."

Corran studierte Lukes Gesicht und überlegte.

„Habe ich soeben Eure Erlaubnis erhalten..."

Er hielt inne, als Luke leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich Eure Konfrontationen gut heißen werde. Aber ich will verhindern..." Er seufzte erneut und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich will verhindern, dass Ihr vergesst, wer Ihr seid, Corran. Wer wir sind. Wir haben immer getan, was wir für richtig hielten, was unser Gefühl uns riet..." Er stand auf und begann, langsam auf und ab zu gehen.

„Worauf wollt Ihr hinaus?", fragte Corran stirnrunzelnd.

Luke musterte ihn erneut, eindringlicher dieses Mal, gab ihm das Gefühl, bis auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken zu können. Entschlossenheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er erneut sprach.

„Wir sind keine Jedi dieses Ordens. Wir werden es niemals sein. Selbst wenn unsere Fähigkeiten die gleichen sind – wir werden niemals so sein wie sie."

Corran meinte, fast so etwas wie Enttäuschung in der Stimme des Anderen hören zu können. „Luke..."

„Ich habe so lange, so weit gesucht, Corran, nach Aufzeichnungen des Alten Ordens. Jahrelang. Ich wollte den Alten Orden wieder aufleben lassen..."

„Wir sind keine Fortführung des Alten Ordens", unterbrach der Corellianer. „Wir sind ein Neuer Orden, und das ist gut so."

Luke schwieg lange.

„Das weiß ich", begann er letztendlich von Neuem. „Und ich dachte, dies hätte ich schon lange eingesehen. Aber vor einiger Zeit ist mir klar geworden, dass ich mir nur selbst etwas vorgemacht habe. Auf eine Art und Weise habe ich niemals aufgehört, mich an Erinnerungen des Alten Ordens zu klammern. Und jetzt..." Er seufzte schwer. „... ist es ernüchternd und schmerzhaft für mich zu sehen, dass die Alten Jedi nur wenig besitzen an Wissen und Erkenntnis, das mir unabdinglich erscheint. Jetzt, wo ich den Alten Orden in seiner Gesamtheit begreife, würde ich ihn und insbesondere den Alten Kodex nicht wieder aufleben lassen wollen, selbst, wenn ich es könnte."

Corran dachte sorgfältig über das Gehörte nach und berührte Lukes Machtpräsenz kurz mit der Seinen. Er spürte leise Enttäuschung, feine Melancholie, doch große Entschlossenheit und ein neues Gefühl der Identität, eine Überzeugung, dass er das Richtige getan hatte in all diesen langen Jahren.

„Ihr seid der Erste des Neuen Ordens", meinte er schließlich langsam. „Es ist allein Eure Entscheidung gewesen, welchem Kodex die Jedi folgen würden. Auch ohne das Wissen um den Alten Orden hättet Ihr mit ähnlichen Regeln aufwarten können – es ist keine schwere Erkenntnis, dass Abhängigkeit von der Familie für Jedi gefährlich werden _kann_. Ihr habt es nicht getan. Im Gegenteil. Und ich denke, dass dies gut so ist."

Er pausierte kurz und sammelte seine Eindrücke, verglich sie mit Erfahrungen.

„Ihr habt Recht, wir unterscheiden uns von den Rittern und Meistern dieser Zeit. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen haben wir den Rat nicht über die Macht gestellt. Sie sind nicht so sehr Jedi wie wir in meinen Augen."

Luke gluckste. „So etwas kann nur von Euch kommen."

Der Angesprochene schnaubte. „Na und? Ich weiß, dass mein Ego größer ist als ich..."

„... nicht weiter schwer..."

„... aber was nützen Jedi, die keine Gefühle zeigen können? Sie können noch so stark in der Macht und noch so gut ausgebildet sein – Gefühle zu unterdrücken behindert den Zugang zur Macht. _Wir helfen denjenigen, die sich selbst nicht helfen können_. Falls ich das mit dem Prinzip des Jedi-Daseins richtig verstanden habe. Und wenn dem so ist, haben die Jedi hier dieses Prinzip nicht so recht begriffen."

„Sie haben es vergessen", überlegte Luke und lehnte sich zurück. „Genug davon, Corran. Ich denke nicht ernsthaft daran, unseren Kodex umschreiben zu lassen. Wie gesagt, ich bin einfach etwas... desillusioniert."

„Enttäuscht, meint Ihr."

„Ja", gab er zögernd zu.

Corran legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Meister", fragte er ernst. „Würdet Ihr Eure Überzeugung auch gegen den Rat und gegen Yoda verteidigen? Ich weiß, wie viel Respekt Ihr ihm entgegenbringt... bringen wollt..."

„Das tue ich trotz alledem", unterbrach Luke nachdrücklich. „Yoda ist wahrscheinlich der weiseste Meister, der jemals gelebt hat. Es wäre zu einfach, den Jedi dieser Zeit die Schuld an allem zu zu schreiben."

Corran nickte. „Das meine ich ja auch nicht. Es lag mir fern, die Geschichte in Schwarz und Weiß nachzuzeichnen. Aber die Intoleranz dieses Rates ist ein nicht zu vernachlässigender Aspekt."

„Sie haben aufgehört, sich den Umständen anzupassen, ja. Palpatine hatte es nicht schwer, sie in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen. Sie hatten sich selbst bereits lange vergessen." Luke seufzte. „Ja, Corran, ich würde diese Überzeugung verteidigen. Warum fragt Ihr? Eine Ahnung?"

„Vielleicht." Corran streckte sich. „Ich bin froh, dass wir endlich eindeutig Positionen geklärt haben."

Lukes Schmunzeln wuchs in die Breite. „Corran, habe ich Euch schon einmal gesagt, dass Ihr unerträglich seid, wenn Ihr Recht habt?"

„Hey, wir haben zur Abwechslung beide einmal Recht – falls Ihr doch anderer Meinung seid, können wir das gerne bei einem Duell klären", fügte er mit einem für ihn typischen Grinsen hinzu.

Luke zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „So begierig darauf zu verlieren?"

„Na, na, Meister _Whitesun_, soweit ich mich erinnere, gehört zuviel Überzeugung von den eigenen Fähigkeiten auch nach unserem Kodex nicht zu den favorisierten Eigenschaften eines Jedi", tadelte Corran mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

„So? Was macht Ihr dann im Orden?"

* * *

Kapitel 15: **Zwischenfälle**

Irgendwas ist ja immer.


	15. Zwischenfaelle

**Der vierte Monat**

Kapitel 15: Zwischenfälle

_Coruscant, Nähe Manari Gebirge_

„Was ist los?", fragte Corran alarmiert, als der Jedi-Ritter und Pilot Bocca Rej neben ihm plötzlich leise fluchte.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher", erwiderte dieser und betätigte einige Schaltflächen, „aber ich glaube, wir werden verfolgt."

Die beiden flogen in einem Schiff, das den _Naboo_-Shuttles des Neuen Jedi Ordens ähnelte, über die Ausläufer des Manari-Gebirges hinweg in Richtung Raumhafen, um einige verletzte Jedi-Ritter abzuholen. Ein zweites Schiff folgte ihnen in geringem Abstand.

In den Lautsprechern knackte es.

„Rej, habt ihr auch diese Kampfflieger hinter uns bemerkt?"

„Ja. Aber in der Macht kann ich nichts fühlen, es müssen Droiden sein", erwiderte Rej besorgt.

„Ich habe ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache", grummelte Corran und beschleunigte etwas. „Die sind bestimmt nicht auf einem Vergnügungsflug."

„Lasst uns zusehen, dass wir hier wegkommen."

„Keine Einwände hier, Bocca."

„Sie sind immer noch hinter uns", murmelte Bocca einige Minuten später. „Corran..."

„Schneller geht es nicht", gab der Angesprochene zurück und zog das Schiff in eine steile Kurve, nahm einen Kurs, der sie etwas tiefer ins Gebirge führte.

„... und sie fliegen nicht nur zufällig in die gleiche Richtung wie wir", fügte er hinzu, als er sah, dass die Kampfflieger ihnen folgten und weiter aufholten. „Rej, sag den anderen, dass wir uns trennen. Sie sollen zum Raumhafen fliegen, wir schauen, dass wir die Droiden abgeschüttelt bekommen. Sie sollen aufpassen, dass die Mehrheit weiterhin uns folgt."

Bocca zögerte kurz, ehe ihm einfiel, dass Corran nicht nur viel älter war, sondern auch einen höheren Rang bekleidete, und gab die Nachricht weiter.

Mit einem grimmigen Grinsen versetzte Corran sich gedanklich zurück in die Zeit, als er noch im Rogue Geschwader geflogen war, und riss das Schiff so plötzlich herum, dass Bocca erschrocken aufkeuchte.

„Steck alle verfügbare Energie in den Antrieb und in die hinteren Schilde", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, vollendete die Wendung und manövrierte das Gefährt in halsbrecherischem Tempo mitten durch die Verfolger. Das andere Schiff nutzte die kurzweilige Orientierungslosigkeit der Droiden, tauchte unter einen Felsvorsprung und suchte sich einen Weg zum Raumhafen.

Corran dagegen vollführte ein sorgfältig kalkuliertes Manöver nach dem anderen zwischen scharfkantigen Felsen und engen Schluchten. Das Gefährt kreischte und knirschte unter Belastungen, für die es nicht gebaut worden war, befolgte aber jeden Befehl augenblicklich, sehr zu der Zufriedenheit des Corellianers.

„Sie schießen", berichtete Bocca irgendwann alarmiert und leitete die letzten Energiereserven zum Heck des Schiffes. Dennoch erbebte das Gefährt unter dem schweren Beschuss. Corran fluchte und visierte eine besonders enge Schlucht an. Seine Hoffnungen erfüllten sich; die Droiden reagierten einen Sekundenbruchteil zu spät, so dass die Hälfte ihrer Flieger in einem Feuerball verschwand, dessen Echo viel zu laut von den hohen Felswänden hallte.

„Schilde sind runter auf dreißig Prozent... noch zwei direkte Treffer und wir sind geliefert!"

„Was du nicht sagst..."

Bocca fiel beinahe aus seinem Sitz, als der nächste Schuss sein Ziel fand.

„Corran, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber das sieht übel für uns aus..."

Er bekam keine Antwort. Der Corellianer änderte erneut abrupt den Kurs, flog hinaus aus dem Gewirr der Schluchten in eine weitläufige Senke. „Keine Sorge, ich weiß, was ich tue."

Rej schaltete die Kommanlage ein und schickte einen Notruf sowie ihre aktuellen Koordinaten heraus. Auf Corrans Blick hin zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich vertraue den Anzeigen mehr als deiner Überzeugung von deinen Flugkünsten."

Der ältere Jedi brummte etwas Unverständliches, ein Brummen, das erneut zu einem lauten Fluchen wurde, als das Schiff trotz seiner waghalsigen Manöver erneut getroffen wurde.

„Unsere Schilde sind hiermit offiziell Geschichte."

„Ich hoffe, das gilt nicht bald auch für uns. Schnall dich an."

„Wer nicht? – Das brauchst du mir nicht zweimal zu sagen."

Corran schaffte es noch, das Ende der Senke zu erreichen, bevor sie erneut getroffen wurden.

„Die Hälfte unserer Repulsoren sind offline... Corran, wir müssen runter. Wir schaffen es nicht mehr auf die Höhe, die wir brauchen, um über diese Felswand zu kommen. Und wenn der nächste Schuss sitzt, sind wir bald nicht viel mehr als ein hübsches Feuerwerk."

„Na, das wollen wir doch mal lieber lassen." Der Corellianer brachte das Gefährt so schnell wie möglich hinab auf Bodennähe, stellte fest, dass Antrieb und Steuerung immer langsamer reagierten und die Repulsoren sich ohne sein Zutun einer nach dem anderen abschalteten. „Das könnte etwas holprig werden. Halt dich fest."

Die Landung war ungleich heftiger als die der _Naboo II_ im Hangar des Jedi-Tempels vor einer ganzen Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien. Corran war sich sicher, dass von ihrem Schiff nichts mehr übrig bleiben würde, das noch wiederverwertbar wäre.

„Bocca?", fragte er in die Sekunde der Stille nach der Landung hinein, ehe Zischen, Kreischen, Knirschen und das Geräusch der sich nähernden Droiden das Schweigen durchbrachen.

Der Jedi-Ritter stöhnte und brachte ein schwaches ‚Hier' zustande. Es kam von irgendwo dort, wo zuvor die Frontscheibe gewesen war.

Corran stemmte sich aus seinem Sitz, nachdem er vorsichtig gecheckt hatte, ob er noch komplett war. Außer zwei angeknacksten Rippen, jeder Menge Prellungen und einigen Schnitten im Gesicht konnte er an sich keine Verletzungen feststellen.

Um seinen Begleiter stand es nicht ganz so gut. Rej war samt der Sicherheitsgurte aus seinem Sitz geschleudert worden; wie er es geschafft hatte, zwischen den Überresten der Scheibe und dem Fels eingeklemmt zu werden, war Corran ein Rätsel. Er brach vorsichtig die größten Scherben heraus und griff dann nach seinem Lichtschwert.

„Halt still."

Bocca nickte und biss die Zähne zusammen.

Mit einem vertrauten Zischen entzündete sich die silbrige Klinge; sehr sorgsam setzte Corran einige wenige Schnitte, die genügten, um den Jedi-Ritter zu befreien. Er hatte einige üble Quetschungen und ein paar Platzwunden, schaffte es aber, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, wenn auch etwas wackelig.

„Komm, wir müssen hier raus", drängte Corran. Irgendwo im hinteren Teil des Schiffs explodierte etwas, als die Droiden erneut das Feuer eröffneten.

Die beiden hasteten, so schnell ihre Verletzungen es ermöglichten, hinaus aus dem fast völlig zerstörten Wrack und suchten unter einem Felsvorsprung Schutz vor dem Feuer der Kampfflieger.

„Und was jetzt?", murmelte Bocca angespannt und unterdrückte ein Husten.

„Ihre Blaster sind nicht sehr stark", überlegte Corran, der beobachtet hatte, dass die Waffen der Droiden zwar jede Menge Staub aufwirbelten und dunkle Spuren hinterließen, aber nicht mehr als ein paar Millimeter tief ins Gestein einschnitten. „Hier dürften wir vorläufig sicher sein. Aber komm noch ein Stück hierher; diese Schiffe haben die unangenehme Angewohnheit, zu explodieren, wenn der Antrieb getroffen wird." Er zog Bocca, einer vagen Ahnung folgend, noch ein Stück vom Wrack ihres Gefährts weg, das just in diesem Moment erneut beschossen wurde.

Als die Explosion verklungen war und zwei der Droidenflieger mit sich genommen hatte, hoben die beiden vorsichtig den Kopf.

„Na endlich. Sie landen."

„Das findest du gut? Mir wäre es lieber, wenn sie verschwinden würden."

„Wenn sie am Boden sind, haben wir wenigstens ansatzweise eine Chance, Bocca. Hast du dein Lichtschwert noch? Gut. Komm, wir müssen hier weg, bevor sie uns einkesseln können."

Geduckt eilten die beiden an der Felswand entlang weiter bis zu einem Punkt, von dem aus sie sich gut verteidigen können würden. Obwohl dies, wie Corran grimmig zugeben musste, hauptsächlich für Bocca galt; die kleinen Felsvorsprünge, die Platz für hohe, weite Sprünge boten, nützten ihm herzlich wenig – er musste wohl oder übel mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden bleiben.

„Was meinst du, wie lange die Verstärkung noch brauchen wird?", fragte Corran mit einem Anflug von Besorgnis.

Rej antwortete nicht sofort, sondern fing weiterhin Blasterschüsse mit seiner blassblauen Klinge ab, ehe er von dem Felsvorsprung, auf dem er stand, hinabsprang. „So, wie ich sie kenne, werden sie im allerletzten Moment eintreffen."

„Das ist _nicht_ gut, Bocca... pass auf!"

Ein Schuss kam durch Rejs Defensive und traf ihn an der Schulter. Der Jedi-Ritter schwankte leicht, stürzte zwar nicht, wurde aber augenblicklich zurückgedrängt. Corran sprintete fluchend zu ihm hinüber, um ihm zusätzliche Deckung zu geben.

„Jetzt wäre der allerletzte Moment gekommen!", rief er, als die beiden sich von Droiden umstellt wiederfanden, die den Kreis immer enger zogen. Corran tat sein Bestes, schaffte es aber nicht, sämtliche Schüsse abzufangen, und Boccas verletzter Arm wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde nutzloser.

/Corran?/

„Luke!", wisperte der Corellianer überrascht, darauf bedacht, seine Konzentration auf den Kampf nicht wanken zu lassen. Lukes Stimme erklang schwach, aber verständlich in seinem Kopf.

/Hilfe ist unterwegs, Corran, haltet nur noch ein wenig durch./

/Das sagt sich leicht, Meister./

Luke sandte ihm tatsächlich das geistige Äquivalent eines amüsierten Schmunzelns.

/Ihr seid vielseitig talentiert, Corran, und in den unmöglichsten Situationen zu überleben ist eines dieser Talente. Besinnt Euch auf Eure Fähigkeiten./ Mit diesen Worten beendete er das telepathische Gespräch.

Rej sackte gegen die Wand in ihrem Rücken. Er war besorgniserregend blass und die Blutung seiner Wunde hatte noch immer nicht vollkommen gestoppt. Seine Aufmerksamkeit schwand zusehends.

„Was zur... Besinnt Euch auf Eure Fähigkei... oh.", murmelte der Corellianer mit einem Seitenblick auf den Ritter, dessen erschrockenes Keuchen ignorierend, als er plötzlich sein Lichtschwert senkte und scheinbar schutzlos dort stand. Corran sammelte seine Konzentration und die Macht um sich herum, bereitete sich mental auf das vor, was folgen würde, und hoffte, dass es genügte.

Als die Droiden erneut feuerten, fing keine silberne Klinge ihr Feuer ab. Stattdessen trafen ihre Schüsse Corran mit voller Wucht.

Der Corellianer schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen. Der Schmerz war beinahe unerträglich, aber er konnte sich nicht damit aufhalten. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, die Blasterschüsse aufzunehmen, ihre tödliche Energie in eine andere Art der Kraft umzuwandeln.

Rej riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als der ältere Jedi die Energie, die er gesammelt hatte, mit einem Schlag entlud; die Droiden wurden mehrere Dutzend Meter weit durch die Luft geschleudert und beim Aufprall auf den Boden in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt.

Corran schnappte nach Luft und fiel auf die Knie. Ihm war jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen.

Bocca schleppte sich zu dem Meister hinüber, der zusammengekrümmt am Boden saß, und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Was glaubst du?", kam eine gequälte Antwort.

„Ich kenne niemanden, der mehr als zwei Blasterschüsse auf einmal absorbieren kann", murmelte Rej, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Bewunderung und Mitleid.

„Es ist auch nicht zu empfehlen", brachte Corran hervor. Er klang, als müsste er mit aller Gewalt einen Brechreiz unterdrücken und gleichzeitig gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit ankämpfen.

Vorsichtig drückte Bocca ihn zu Boden.

„Leg dich hin. Ich höre unsere Schiffe kommen."

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Krankenstation_

Luke bahnte sich seinen Weg zwischen diversen Padawanen und Droiden hindurch, eilte eine Treppe hinauf und blieb einen Augenblick lang erschrocken stehen. Er hatte gehört, dass bei dem Gefecht im Orbit Coruscants viele Ritter verletzt worden waren, aber niemand hatte ihn auf das Ausmaß der von dieser Raumschlacht verletzten Jedi vorbereitet. Nach all den langen Jahren des Kampfes konnte ihn nicht mehr viel überraschen oder schockieren, doch der Anblick von fast fünfzig schwer verletzten Gefährten auf einmal traf ihn tief.

Dennoch fasste er sich sofort wieder, ging rasch, aber ruhig durch die Menge, an medizinischen Droiden, Assistenten und provisorischen Betten vorbei, bis er Fié Aent bei einem besonders schwer verletzten Jedi fand.

Dieser blickte nicht auf, fühlte aber die Präsenz Lukes hinter sich. „Meister Whitesun, Meister Horn meinte, Ihr hättet Erfahrung als Heiler... wir brauchen jemanden, der die Schwerverletzten stabil hält, bis wir uns um sie kümmern können", wies er knapp an und fuhr anschließend mit der Behandlung fort. Er wartete nicht einmal mehr auf eine Antwort.

Luke ließ sich wenige Minuten später vorsichtig auf der Bettkante einer jungen Falleen nieder und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen in Anbetracht der schweren Bauchwunde, die Blastergeschosse ihr zugefügt haben mussten. Die äußeren Blutungen hatten gestoppt, aber die Verletzung war eindeutig lebensgefährlich. Sie war kaum bei Bewusstsein, stöhnte leise vor Schmerz und warf sich auf der schmalen Liege hin und her, drohte damit, die Wunde erneut aufzureißen.

„Ruhig, ruhig." Luke legte ihr rasch eine Hand auf die Stirn, die andere auf die Schulter, und sandte beruhigende Gefühle durch die Macht. „Jhameire, lass mich dir helfen", bat er und berührte ihren Geist sacht mit seinem eigenen, klopfte vorsichtig an mentale Türen. Sie zögerte kurz, gewährte ihm dann jedoch Eintritt.

Luke brauchte alles, was ihm an Selbstbeherrschung zur Verfügung stand, um angesichts des Schmerzes und der Angst, die ihm entgegenschlug, nicht zurückzuweichen. Er griff nach der Macht und wagte sich weiter vor, darauf bedacht, Jhameire den Schmerz zu nehmen, während er sie sacht instruierte. Nach mehreren Versuchen und mit Lukes Hilfe schaffte sie es, sich in eine tiefe Heilungstrance zu versetzen, in der ihr Zustand stabil bleiben würde.

Die Falleen war, wie sich herausstellen sollte, einer der unkomplizierten Fälle. Die folgenden drei Ritter, um die Luke sich kümmerte, hatten nicht mehr die Kraft, sich selbst in die Trance zu versetzen, so dass er nachhelfen und ihre Lebenszeichen in der Macht stetig überwachen musste.

Als Aent Stunden später endlich die Zeit fand, sich um die letzten Ritter zu kümmern, die Luke überwachte, schliefen sie alle friedlich auf ihren Betten, lagen so ruhig da, dass man sie für tot hätte halten können, wäre nicht das regelmäßige Heben und Senken ihrer Brustkörbe sichtbar gewesen.

Fié hielt einen Moment lang inne und musterte Luke Whitesun, der ruhig und mit geschlossenen Augen auf einem Stuhl zwischen zwei Betten saß, die Hände im Schoß, einen fast seligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der seine Anstrengung verbarg, und der die Trancen von fünf Rittern aufrecht erhielt. Er trat auf ihn zu und berührte ihn sacht an der Schulter.

„Meister Whitesun."

Luke schlug die Augen auf und blickte Fié direkt an.

„Meister Whitesun, wir können diese hier jetzt übernehmen."

Der Angesprochene nickte und lächelte leicht. „Sie sind stabil, im Moment jedenfalls", meinte er leise und erhob sich, ließ seinen Blick kurz schweifen...

„Vielen Dank für Eure Hilfe."

... ehe er ihn wieder auf Fié fixierte. „Immer." Er berührte Jhameire kurz an der Schulter, schickte ein letztes Mal die Macht aus, ehe er das provisorische Krankenlager verließ.

°°°

_Coruscant, Jedi Tempel, Horn Apartment_

Luke schlenderte mit einer Mischung aus leichter Besorgnis und großer Erleichterung durch die Wohnbereiche des Tempels, bis er Corrans Apartment erreichte. Er tastete kurz in der Macht und stellte fest, dass der Corellianer noch wach und bei hinreichendem Bewusstsein war, um die Probe zu bemerken.

/Kommt herein./

Er folgte der Aufforderung und trat durch das dunkle Wohnzimmer hinein in den Schlafbereich, wo Corran bei schwachem Licht im Bett saß und seinen Bericht über die heutigen Ereignisse schrieb.

„Guten Abend", meinte Luke leise. „Wie geht es Euch?"

Der Jüngere warf das Datenpad vor sich auf die Bettdecke und seufzte. „So, wie es mir immer geht, wenn ich zu viel Energie auf einmal absorbiert habe", entgegnete er, immer noch blass und eindeutig mitgenommen.

„Es hat Euch und Ritter Rej das Leben gerettet", wandte Luke sacht ein und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder.

„Ja", gab Corran zu und sah ihn schief an. „Danke. Manchmal brauche ich einen Tritt, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass es andere Dinge gibt als Lichtschwerter und Blaster."

Luke schmunzelte. „Gern geschehen. Und ja, vielleicht braucht Ihr das, aber es ist gut so. Ein solcher Einsatz der Macht sollte nur im Notfall erfolgen", schloss er, plötzlich sehr ernst.

„Warum sagt Ihr das?"

Luke antwortete nicht sofort. „Ich mache mir Sorgen", gab er schließlich zu, „was geschehen könnte, wenn Palpatine erfährt, wer wir sind und wie wir hierher gelangt sind. Aus diesem Grund hoffe ich, dass wir nicht allzu oft ausladenden Gebrauch von der Macht machen müssen. Ich weiß, dass Palpatine sehr genau auf Veränderungen in der Macht achtet, auch, um den Rat weiterhin täuschen zu können, und er könnte auf uns aufmerksam werden, wenn wir nachlässig werden in dieser Beziehung."

„Verstehe", murmelte Corran. „Aber warum sollte er ausgerechnet auf uns aufmerksam werden?"

„Das ist nicht leicht zu erklären", kam eine leise Antwort. „Mit jedem Atemzug, Corran, verändern wir ein winziges Stück Geschichte, zu wenig, um etwas zu bewirken, aber wir tun es dennoch. Und dies ruft Veränderungen im Sand der Zeit hervor, die man auch in der Macht spüren kann, wenn man entweder weiß, wonach man Ausschau halten muss, oder wenn man einfach nur machtsensitiv genug ist."

„Wie Ihr und Palpatine. Yoda vielleicht auch?"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich, ja."

Corran ließ sich auf sein Kissen fallen und rutschte auf den Laken herum, bis er eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte. Er starrte schweigend an die Decke und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Was würde geschehen, wenn Palpatine von unserer Existenz erführe?"

Luke hatte bereits lange über diese Frage meditiert. „Obwohl er weiß, dass mit der Macht nichts unmöglich ist, scheint er unseres Wissens nach nie daran gedacht zu haben, eine Zeitreise in Betracht zu ziehen. Wenn er von uns erfährt, wird sich dies ändern – er wird es für seine Zwecke nutzen."

Der Corellianer verzog das Gesicht. „Nicht gut."

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

* * *

Kapitel 16: **Ins eigene Fleisch**

Als ob man irgendetwas vor Corran verheimlichen könnte.


End file.
